El niñero del señor Howlett
by Nonimi
Summary: Se acercan las vacaciones de verano, Logan está desesperado buscando una niñera pues la suya se irá de vacaciones fuera del país. Luego de mirar el tablero de anuncios y recibir más de diez negativas, no le queda otra que llamar a un tal Peter Maximoff, al parecer él seria su única alternativa. (Wolvesilver)
1. Prólogo

\- ¿Jean de verdad? - preguntó Logan bufando, no podía creer la noticia que le estaba dando su niñera.

\- Si señor Howlett, con Scott nos irémos a recorrer toda sudamérica. Así que tendra que buscar una niñera para la linda lulu - el castaño la quedo mirando, recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a su hija quejarse del "estúpido sobrenombre" que le había puesto la niñera, y después de todo Laura tenía toda la razón.

\- Ok, tranquila Jean, aprendan mucho sobre las culturas prehispánicas. Pero podrías hacerme el favor de preguntar con tus amigas si alguien está dispuesta a reemplazarte, mándame un texto si encuentras a alguien - Logan se despidió rapidamente, debía ir a tomar algunos examenes para su asignatura de prehistoria.

Logan Howlett era un aclamado profesor de historia y doctor en arqueología de una importante universidad, reconocido por sus ser una eminencia en el área y tambien por ser llamado el "demomio de historia", ya que era realmente exigiente y no era extraño que sus alumnos reprobaran sus materias, incluso más de una vez.

Pero tambien era un padre soltero, tenía a su pequeña Laura de tan sólo ocho años, la niña era la luz de sus ojos y con ella se trasformaba en otra persona, una que muy pocos conocían. Gracias a su trabajo por lo general podía cuidarla por las tardes, aunque los días que tenía que dictar clases hasta tarde su alumna Jean se encargaba de ser la niñera de su castaña.

Pero este verano a diferencia de los anteriores Jean no podría cuidarla y él como huraña persona que era no tenía a quien pedirle recomendaciones, sus mejores amigos y tambien profesores de su universidad no tenían hijos, aunque nada perdia con preguntar.

Estaba terminando de ingresar algunas notas al sistema cuando la vibración de su teléfono lo desconcentró, rápidamente abrió el mensaje esperando encontrar alguna buena noticia por parte de su alumna pelirroja, pero el universo no estaba a su favor pues Jean le decía "lo lamento señor Howlett, las pocas chicas que trabajaran ya estan ocupadas, suerte en su búsqueda"

Logan bufo aún más fuerte y apoyo la cara sobre la mesa lleno de frustración, Laura saldría de vacaciones en menos de una semana y necesitaba en calidad de urgente a una niñera.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño, acaso olvidaste una fecha? - preguntó llena de burla su buena amiga Raven, la actual directora del departamento de arte.

Estaba por responder cuando Charles ingresó al salón de maestros y se unió al interrogatorio, Logan les contó apesadumbrado su preocupación. Lamentablemente sus amigos no tenían como ayudarlo, aunque la rubia sugirió que viera en el mural de anuncios, creía haber escuchado a una de sus alumnas señalar que ahí colgaban ofertas de trabajos. Logan agradeciendo salió rumbo al lugar indicado y con su móvil en mano comenzó a marcar a cada niñera que ofrecía sus servicios.

Pero luego de diez llamadas, todas se habían negado bajo la excusa que no trabajaban en verano o que ya estaban contratadas, se pasó las manos con frustración por su cara, cuando un pequeño cartel que no había visto llamó su atención.

"Peter Maximoff, ofrece sus servicios de profesor particular de música para niños y de niñero a domicilio. Soy muy confiable y me llevo bien con los animales, así que de seguro tambien con los niños" se notaba que primero había escrito mocosos y luego la había borrado, la caligrafía era un asco y el cartelito tenía manchas de café o chocolate.

A Logan siendo sinceros, no le daba ni siquiera un mínimo de confianza, pero recordó las sabias palabras de su madre, sobre no juzgar antes de conocer.

Cerca del sexto pitido y pensando que no tomarían su llamada, una alegre voz le contestó, para luego gritarle a un tal Warren que le bajara el volumen a la música.

Logan explicó el motivo de su llamada, el muchacho de inmediato aseguró total disponibilidad de tiempo, pero el profesor de historia enfatizó que primero necesitaba realizarle una entrevista de trabajo.

Así que lo citó para el siguiente día en su despacho , aunque apenas finalizó la llamada de arrepintió, de seguro sería uno de esos mocosos punks drogadictos, pero él era un hombre de palabra, lo entrevistaría y luego lo rechazaría de la forma más politicamente correcta que pudiera.


	2. Capítulo 1

_–_ _¡¿Pete, acaso no conoces al demonio de historia?! –_ preguntó Kurt exaltado, mientras Warren lo acompañaba asistiendo la cabeza. Ambos habían tomado el semestre anterior un curso electivo del hombre llamado "historia de la música", pero jamás se esperaron que fuese la materia que estuvieron a punto de repetir, ambos comenzaron al recordar las horas que habían tenido que dedicar, todo lo que habían leído y lo cerca que habían estado de reprobar en el examen final.

 _–_ _Amigo no te deberías involucrar con él, es un maldito demonio y está loco –_ explico Warren.

 _Aunque bastante guapo, todo un DILF –_ ahora fue el turno de Kurt para hablar, ganándose un codazo por parte de su novio, quien se enfurruñando y se cruzó de brazos – _pero a mi no me gustan mayores, más bien me gustan rubios y algo tontos –_ el muchacho que en ese momento tenía algunos mechones de color azul, se colgó a su novio y se comenzó a estirar para conseguir algunos besos, pero Warren se estaba haciendo el duro y lo estaba ignorando, aunque realmente no soportó muchos segundos y finalmente ambos jóvenes se estaban besando de una forma bastante pasional.

 _–_ _¡Hey! consígase un cuarto, asquerosos –_ los recriminó Peter, mientras hacía algunas muecas – _pero después, que ahora tenemos que seguir ensayando para la presentación de esta noche._

Esa noche Peter, Warren y Kurt tocaron hasta altas horas en un bar de mala muerte, ese era uno de los tantos ingresos que tenían para poder costearse la universidad y el pequeño y desastroso departamento que compartían.

Peter esa noche no pudo dormir, temprano por la mañana debía entregar él ultimo ensayo para su materia de "visión integral de las artes" y luego tenía una entrevista de trabajo con James Howlett, o como Kurt le había informado el demonio de historia, pero no se sentía para anda intimidado, después de todo, él vivió gran parte con un el demonio de los negocios, su padre.

Como siempre, se quedó dormido y tuvo que correr a la universidad, apenas tuvo tiempo de vestirse decentemente, aunque Kurt le gritó que se veía como un vago. La profesora Hill lo miró con odio, pero le acepto la entrega del manuscrito, pese a haber llegado cinco minutos tarde.

Con algo de miedo abandonó la facultad de educación, para ir a la de historia y ciencias sociales, directo al despacho de su – esperaba – próximo jefe, pues ya no soportaba ni siquiera un segundo más en aquella asquerosa pizzería, no quería volver a ver comida rápida y con lo tanto que la amaba, la única parte buena es que siempre le daban comida y se podía ahorrar ese dinero, el que siempre le faltaba cada fin de mes.

Una secretaria bastante amable, que según la placa de su escritorio se llamaba "Katherine Anne" lo guio hasta la oficina 23, donde lo esperaba el profesor Howlett, la mujer se despidió con una sonrisa y quizás, sólo quizás, una mirada de compasión. Escucho una voz rasposa que le indicó que entrara, Peter tragó duro y abrió con una gran sonrisa, que se esfumó de golpe al ver a un intimidante hombre.

 _– ¿Tú, tú eres Peter Maximoff? –_ preguntó aquel hombre mientras se quitaba los anteojos, y le miraba de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera avergonzado.

 _– Si señor, un gusto –_ Peter extendió la mano a forma de saludo, de inmediato el hombre se lo devolvió con rudeza. Recién caía en cuenta que desentonaba enormemente con aquel hombre, que en ese momento vestía ropa formal, aunque con cierto aire de rebeldía, su oscura camisa estaba remangada por sobre sus codos y su corbata azul profundo estaba algo suelta, mientras sus cabellos recién revueltos le daban un aire realmente sexy, Kurt tenía absoluta razón sobre que el hombre era un DILF.

Él por su lado, portaba unos jeans rotos que seguramente llevaba usando un buen par de días, una playera algo grande con el poster de una vieja película de culto y sus amadas converses negras, algo sucias y gastadas, se dio un golpe mental por no haberle hecho caso a su amigo en ese de asistir a una entrevista de trabajo un poco más formal.

 _–¿Tú cabello es de ese color? –_ fue la primera pregunta que hizo Howlett, sintiendo de inmediato un idiota, pues era más que obvia la respuesta, pero no lo demostraría, mantuvo su cara tan seria como siempre.

 _– Si señor Howlett, lo tinturo desde hace un tiempo._

 _– Ok, una pérdida de tiempo –_ Peter no alcanzó a sentirse ofendido, cuando el profesor siguió hablando – _¿qué estudias? y ¿por qué quieres este trabajo?_

 _– Estudio pedagogía en música señor, quiero este trabajo porque necesito el dinero –_ Peter se sintió aún más imbécil, todo el mundo trabajaba por dinero, era obvio que el hombre apuntaba a otra cosa – _nece..necesito costear mis estudios y el lugar donde vivo, tengo distintos trabajos pero realmente los de los locales de comida rápida ya me tienen asqueado –_ hizo una mueca que a James le pareció interesante, por no querer decir adorable.

 _– Logan ¿vamos por un café? –_ una alegre voz se hizo presente en la habitación, en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que habían sido interrumpidos por una hermosa rubia.

 _– Raven que te he dicho de golpear antes de entrar –_ Howlett la fulminó con la mirada – _estoy ocupado por el señor Maximoff, fuera de aquí –_ la mujer hizo una mueca de disculpa y abandonó la oficina guiñándole un ojo a Logan, quien soltó un bufido.

 _– ¿Experiencia?_

 _– Ninguna –_ Peter soltó de forma amarga, sabía que el hombre lo estaba juzgando para mal, eso era más que obvio y se sintió decepcionado, inseguro e incapaz – _pero realmente puedo esforzarme, estoy estudiando para poder dar clases y en realidad, quiero hacerlo con los más pequeños, le prometo que seré el mejor niñero y de paso puedo enseñarle a tocar algún instrumento a su ¿hijo, hija? –_ no recordaba si en algún momento Howlett le había dado esa información.

 _– Hija, Laura, te lo mencioné ayer –_ ahora si que Peter se sentía en ser más idiota del mundo, este trabajo estaba perdido y tendría que volver a la insalubre pizzería de Bobby. Logan se estaba hartando, su niñero se veía inmaduro y algo idiota, uno de esos típicos mocosos que se las quieren dar de rebeldes pero en realidad no son más que hijos de papi, no se tragaba el cuento que el chiquillo necesitara el trabajo, ya estaba más que harto y quería dar por finalizada aquella desastrosa entrevista de trabajo, siempre supo que eso había sido un error - _¿me acompañas con un café, para que terminemos la entrevista? –_ preguntó Logan, aunque sonó más como una orden, estaba seguro que esa la forma más políticamente correcta de terminar con esa tortura, para luego meterse en todos los sitios de internet y conseguir por fin una niñera decente, no como aquel mocoso punk.

Peter camina junto al profesor Howlett, se sentía algo extraño de todas las miradas que el profesor recibía, algunas eran de odio, se seguro el demonio había reprobado a muchos alumnos y otros, parecían comérselo con la mirada, le pareció curioso que tanto mujeres como hombres regalaran ambos tipos de miradas. Hizo un mohín al notar como pasaban de la típica cafetería universitaria, para dirigirse a una que quedaba a un par de cuadras. Peter con sólo ver el cartel de la entrada pudo notar que esa una de esas caferías y teterias refinadas, que te cobraban más que un plato de comida por un simple vaso de café.

En un ágil movimiento abrió su billetera, para darse cuenta de que sólo tenía un par de billetes y con esos tenía que sobrevivir un buen par de días, no se podía dar el lujo de perderlos en café, así que terminó pidiendo un vaso de agua, rogando a dios que ésta fuera gratis o ese día no podría cenar. Logan lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada, no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que el chico le había dado a su billetera, así que antes de que la mesera se retirara con su orden, pidió un café extra y un muffin de chocolate, haciendo que las mejillas de Peter intensificaran su color rojizo.

 _– Tranquilo, yo invito –_ de inmediato soltó aquellas palabras para tranquilizar al muchacho, ya que este tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

 _– Muchas gracias señor Howlett, no como nada desde ayer y si pagaba ese café me quedaba sin cenar –_ cuando Peter se dio cuenta de lo que había revelado se sintió aún mas idiota de lo que había sido toda la tarde, sus mejillas ahora eran de un rojo intenso.

Logan le siguió preguntando un par de cosas, finalmente se enteró que Peter iba en tercer año de pedagogía musical pero que previamente había estudiado dos años economía. Que tenía una banda de mala muerte con sus compañeros de departamento y que cada vez que salía una oportunidad, iban a tocar a los bares. Decidió darle una oportunidad, la decisión final la tendría Laura, ya que, si bien Jean era una excelente niñera, Laura siempre se quejaba de ella, así que ésta vez dejaría que su hija también tuviera opinión, de elegir él, rechazaría inmediatamente a aquel mocoso.

 _– ¿Puedes venir ahora a mí casa? Quiero que Laura te conozca primero, luego podré tomar una decisión –_ expresó Logan, mientras los ojos de Peter se iluminaron de una forma sumamente adorable. De inmediato el muchacho asistió, para luego deleitarse con su merienda.

El camino a la escuela de Laura fue tranquilo, aunque Peter se sentía algo nervioso pues el silencio lo estresaba de una forma sumamente espantosa, por suerte en algún momento al profesor Howlett se le ocurrió prender la radio, haciendo que el platinado comenzara a mover sus manos como si estuviera tocando una batería imaginaria. Fueron hasta una escuela bastante elegante, Peter la conocía muy bien, estudió por años en aquel lugar, pero prefirió ahorrarse el comentario, eso formaba parte de su pasado.

Una muchacha castaña salió al encuentro de Logan, colgándose de su cuello. Peter no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante aquella escena tan tierna, el profesor que era un ser sin sentimientos, con su hija era capaz de hacer expresiones que nadie imaginaria, ya se encargaría de contarle a sus amigos su nuevo descubrimiento.

 _– Cariño, este es Peter Maximoff. Quiero que lo conozcas, para ver si podría llegar a ser tu niñero._

 _– ¿Y Jean? –_ preguntó la chica curiosa, aunque Logan en esos momentos estaba pensando que quizás su hija quería más a su niñera que lo que demostraba.

 _– No puede este verano, se ira de vacaciones con su novio –_ trató de explicar, pensando que su hija se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero lo que nadie se espero es que la chiquilla comenzara a saltar y celebrar, haciendo que Peter soltara una risita que de inmediato provocó que Logan le regalara una mirada enojado, mientras Laura hizo una sonrisa aún más grande.

Peter ahora se sentó atrás junto a la niña, respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas, al parecer la castaña era una chiquilla llena de energía y por lo visto muy curiosa, cuando Peter le contó que tenía una banda musical la chiquilla comenzó a aplaudir mientras exigía algún tipo de video, el platinado rápidamente sacó su móvil y se lo mostró orgulloso. Logan estaba esperando escuchar algún tipo de música estridente, esa que eran más gritos y golpeteos de la batería, una que haría llorar hasta al mismísimo Mozart, pero eso nunca llegó, en su lugar se escuchó una música bastante agradable.

 _– Éste en Kurt, nuestro bajista –_ Peter le estaba explicando a Laura – _el rubio que canta y también toca la guitarra es Warren, y él que está al fondo tocando de forma maravillosa la batería y viéndose más que hermoso soy yo –_ le decía el chiquillo con gestos divertidos, haciendo que Laura soltara carcajadas.

El resto de la tarde, Peter se encargó de jugar a casa cosa que se le ocurría a la niña, mientras respondía cada una de sus preguntas con sinceridad, en algún punto había olvidado que estaba siendo evaluado por el profesor James Howlett, pues él se había distraído divirtiéndose con la castaña, realmente adoraba a los mocosos, en ese momento se daba cuenta que había tomado la mejor decisión de vida al haber abandonado aquella horrible profesión, aunque eso le hubiera costado su familia.

 _– ¿Peter sabes cocinar? –_ Logan lo miró con escrutinio, estaba seguro de que el muchacho negaría y esa sería la mejor excusa para no contratarlo, pues él no se podía encargar de la comida de Laura.

 _– Claro que se cocinar, quizás no elegantes platillos pero se más que lo básico, Kurt me ha enseñado muy bien –_ respondió con la alegre sonrisa – _pero mi fuerte son los postres –_ le guiñó un ojo a Laura, quien le devolvió el gesto de forma cómplice.

Logan se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, si bien el muchacho le había dado la impresión de ser un irresponsable inmaduro, al parecer era todo lo contrario, además, era realmente cuidadoso y cariñoso con su hija, y no sólo eso, incluso al parecer sabía cocinar, sólo para poder encontrarle una falla le solicitó a modo de prueba que preparara algún postre que su hija solicitara.

La castaña se lo pensó algunos minutos, y rápidamente pidió un mousse de chocolate y frutilla. Peter asistió con una gran sonrisa, la chiquilla había elegido una receta sumamente fácil, así que se puso manos a la obra, siendo vigilado de cerca por Howlett que cada cinco minutos le recordaba que no debía quemar su cocina, y Laura miraba concentrada como Peter le explicaba la receta de una forma sumamente didáctica.

Y el resultado final, fue un mousse realmente hermoso, de ese tipo de comida que dan ganas de sacarles fotos. Pero la prueba definitiva era comerlo, Howlett fue el primero en hacerlo, no quería que su hija comiera alguna asquerosidad y siendo sinceros temía enfermarse por comer algo preparado por aquel mocoso, pero él había sido cuidado en observar cada detalle, que todo el proceso hubiese sido salubre. No podía creer el buen sabor que tenía, ni siquiera en los mejores restaurantes había probado algo así, y Laura opinó igual que él, sólo que comenzó a aplaudir y felicitar al chef, haciendo que Peter hiciera una reverencia cómica.

 _– Muy bien Peter Maximoff, me lo pensaré y durante este fin de semana tendrá mi llamado en caso de haber quedado seleccionado, de no llamarlo es porque he encontrado otra niñera –_ las palabras fueron demasiado directas, de inmediato Peter supo que todo su esfuerzo estaba perdido, no vería nuevamente a Laura, el profesor intentó darle algunos billetes por su tiempo perdido aquella tarde, pero Peter se negó rotundamente a aceptarlos, después de todo no se los merecía. Se despidieron con un profesional apretón de manos, para que luego Peter le revolviera los cabellos a la chica y se despidieran con una gran sonrisa.

 _– Adios demonio de…señor Howlett –_ Peter terminó de decir la frase más que rápido mientras sus mejillas y orejas se ponían de un fuerte rojo, el chiquillo prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar antes de ganarse un regaño más que merecido.

Logan cerró de golpe la puerta, sabía que los alumnos lo llamaban así a su espalda, pero jamás se imaginó recibir una falta de respeto tan grande y en su propia casa.

 _– Quiero que Pet sea mi niñero –_ la chiquilla se cruzó de brazos enojada, y comenzó a exigirle a su padre, sin dejar de mirarlo de forma penetrante, tal como él intimidaba a sus alumnos. Pero Logan no dio su brazo a torcer, le explicó que primero debía pensarlo muy bien, ganándose toda una tarde de una Laura enfurruñada, y de seguro todo el fin de semana estaría así.

En realidad, Peter Maximoff se veía como un buen proyecto de niñero, tenía altas capacidades incluso se atrevería a decir que más que Jean, pero él no lo conocía del todo y siendo sinceros le daba algo de desconfianza, dejar a su hija con un hombre, además, quien le aseguraba que no fuera un maldito pervertido, además el mocoso lo había llamado demonio en su propia cara, todo un sin respeto.

Pero, por otro lado, no quería admitirlo, pero el mocoso le provocaba cierta simpatía, algo de ternura y porque no decirlo, si es que el muchacho se arreglara un poco más, hasta se vería sexy, movió la cabeza ante esos últimos pensamientos, quizás llevaba demasiado tiempo solo.

Peter contestó su móvil que no dejaba de sonar, para enterarse que acababa de ser despedido por no haber ido a su turno en la pizzería, dio una risa amarga, acaba de perder dos trabajos y necesitaba con urgencia dinero para sobrevivir, de cierta forma la tristeza lo había embargado y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

 _–_ ¿ _Cómo te fue cariño? –_ preguntó Kurt mientras despegaba los ojos de su libro, en ese momento se encontraba recostado sobre las piernas de su novio Warren, quien miraba una vieja serie de televisión, pero que en ese momento también le estaba prestando atención.

 _– Fue un asco… Howlett no me dio el empleo, prometió pensarlo y llamarme, pero sólo lo dijo para no rechazarme de forma directa, y no sólo eso, lo llamé demonio en su propia cara –_ bajo la mirada apenado – _además, Bobby me acaba de informar que fui despedido de la pizzería, olvide avisar que no asistiría a mi turno –_ a los pocos minutos estaba siendo abrazado y consolado por sus dos mejores amigos, quienes le animaban a que ya encontraría un mejor empleo – _Y Kurt tenías toda la razón, ese demonio de Howlett es realmente candente, todo un hombre que querría en mi cama –_ dijo de forma lujuriosa, ganándose las carcajadas de sus amigos, su buen ánimo había vuelto, Peter no era alguien que se rindiera tan fácil.


	3. Capítulo 2

Logan navegó por diversas páginas de internet, todas las niñeras le parecían igual de cínicas, no sabía en quien confiar para dejar a su pequeña hija, quien por cierto seguía aún enfurruñada porque él no había dejado a Peter como su niñero, ella se había quedado ilusionada con el tema de aprender a tocar la guitarra. Finalmente optó por llamar a una tal Yuriko Oyama, la mujer de inmediato había aceptado, eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

Peter estaba acostado en el suelo, mirando fijamente su móvil, ya era la tarde del domingo y no había recibido ninguna noticia del señor Howlett, y eso sólo significaba una cosa, no había encontrado un nuevo empleo. Kurt y Warren lo miraron con tristeza, sabían todas las deudas que su amigo tenía, todo gracias a que su padre no le daba ni siquiera un billete y para colmo de todo, le había puesto a pagar los dos años que estudió economía, y no conforme con eso, el muchacho no podía optar a ningún crédito universitario por no tener un familiar como garantía.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, Peter puso una gran sonrisa y corrió a tomarlo, sin embargo, no era la llamada que se esperaba, de inmediato cambió la expresión de su rostro, aunque mantuvo una tenue sonrisa.

 _–_ _No Wanda no necesito dinero, tengo un trabajo maravilloso, y si cariño, estoy comiendo como corresponde –_ le respondía el platinado a su hermana gemela, haciendo que sus amigos le dedicaran una mirada llena de tristeza, sabían lo mucho que Peter extrañaba a la muchacha y también sabían que todo lo que había dicho no eran más que mentiras.

 _–_ _Cariño por favor, intentaré que él recapacite –_ dijo su hermana acongojada, no podía creer que su padre y su hermano llevaran tanto años sin hablarse, sobre todo, el que Erik, su padre, hubiera dejado lleno de deudas y desprotección a su gemelo, mientras a ella le pagaba lujosos cursos de arte y estadías en el extranjero, se sentía algo culpable aunque Peter siempre se encargaba de decirle que ella nunca había sido la culpable, y que él había optado a esa vida sabiendo las consecuencias.

Peter finalizó la llamada, sentía que sus ojos ardían, habían días que extrañaba más que nunca sentir los cálidos brazos de Wanda, cuanto le gustaría ser sincero, para decirle que estaba en la mismísima mierda, que el dinero no le alcanzaba para pagar sus deudas y que muchas veces incluso se quedaba sin comer, hasta ahora no había muerto de inanición sólo gracias a la caridad de sus mejores amigos.

Se fue a dormir temprano, al día siguiente tenía diversas entrevistas de trabajo, confiaba en que en algún lugar lo terminaran contratando, no podía sobrevivir con el poco dinero que le dejaban las tocatas en los bares.

Logan dejó a su hija con un beso en la frente, la castaña sólo le gruñó a modo de respuesta mientras miraba indiferente hacía otro lado, no le había caído para nada bien esa tal Yuriko, estaba seguro de que la joven mujer algo ocultaba.

Peter recorrió diversos lugares de comida rápida, pero ni siquiera en esos lo estaban aceptando, quizás no haber dormido nada y dar la impresión de estar drogado no le estaba facilitando las cosas, siempre estaba la opción de rogarle a Bobby por su puesto en la asquerosa pizzería, aunque estaba seguro de que el depravado hombre le pediría algún tipo de favores.

No negaba que más de una vez había cruzado por su cabeza vender su cuerpo, hace un año estuvo a punto de hacerlo, si no hubiera sido porque Warren lo salvó en último momento, siempre tendría esa deuda con su mejor amigo, no se sentía capaz de entregar su virginidad a cualquier, además, lo iba a hacer por un par de dólares, según se había enterado por internet a eso se le podía sacar mucho más dinero, así que seguía siendo su última opción en caso de que las deudas se acumularan hasta un nivel insostenible. La otra opción, era volver arrastrándose con Erik Lehnsherr, su padre, y admitir que era un desastre y que había optado la peor decisión de la vida al haber abandonado economía para ser maestro de música, movió la cabeza molesto mientras se le hacía agua la boca al ver la vitrina de una pastelería, sus tripas sonaron y lo único que ganó es que sus mejillas se colorearan, mientras buscaba en su libreta algún otro lugar dónde ir a dejar sus antecedentes.

Luego del almuerzo, Logan estaba frustrado intentando leer un libro, necesitaba avanzar en el libro que estaba haciendo, junto a terminar de corregir algunas entregas de última hora y planear un par de exámenes de segunda oportunidad. Pero lo único que quería hacer era mandar todo a la mierda para ir donde su pequeña gruñona, no le gustaba que su niña estuviera enojada con él, y además, se sentía sumamente intranquilo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Tenía ganas de hablarlo con alguien, pero estaba seguro de que Raven se burlaría en su cara, quizás Charles lo apoyaría y le diría que no era un maldito paranoico, cerca de las cuatro de la tarde era costumbre que sus amigos se reunieran a tomar algo de té con galletitas, el siempre los acompañaba, sólo que bebiendo un café sin azúcar.

Peter ya no quería caminar un metro más, se sentó en una banquita del centro comercial a tachar la lista de tiendas y lugares donde había ido por empleo, todo el mundo prometió llamarlo y él sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba, que seguiría siendo cesante, maldita a hora es que no fue al turno de la pizzería de Bobby, por culpa de las vacaciones todos los chicos de su edad ya habían tomado los trabajos.

- _Eres un exagerado –_ Logan no había fallado en su predicción, Raven estaba riéndose a carcajada limpia de sus preocupaciones, el profesor de historia sólo gruñó aunque en realidad se sentía sumamente avergonzado.

- _Deberías ir Logan, uno siempre debe confiar en el corazón –_ explicó Charles con su típica voz calma mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- _No que eres un hombre de ciencia –_ se burló Raven. Pero el científico no cayó en su juego, levantó los hombros quitándole importancia y siguió comiendo galletitas, había decidido que le haría caso a su corazón e iría a cenar con Erik, su novio desde hace un par de meses.

Cerca de una hora después Logan no soportó seguir esperando, así que terminó de guardar los documentos en los que estuvo trabajando, se quitó las gafas y se dispuso a salir, quizás pasaría por un pastel de fresas para su linda castaña, espera que todo fuera bien con la niñera y que a su hija no se le hubiera ocurrido jugarle alguna broma.

Peter estaba exhausto, con el poco dinero que cargaba sólo pudo comprarse un agua y unas galletitas saladas, seguía igual de hambriento y quería llorar. Un mensaje llegó a su móvil, para encontrarse con la maravillosa sorpresa de que estaba invitado a la premiación anual de la universidad, eso significaba que era candidato a obtener algo, rogaba que los premios fueran más que una medalla, no le iría nada mal con alguna ayuda económica o una beca.

Pese a su aspecto desgarbado, él era un excelente alumno, el mejor de su generación y más de algún profesor le había dicho que tenía un talento innato, que se estaba perdiendo en estudiar pedagogía que mejor se cambiara a composición musical, que fuera músico de alguna orquesta sinfónica. Pero a Peter no le interesaban ese tipo de frivolidades, a él gustaba la música para el disfrute genuino, y nadie lo disfrutaba más que los niños.

Esa noticia le entibió el corazón, le hacía desear seguir adelante, su móvil sonó nuevamente, sólo que hora palideció ante el mensaje, era un ultimátum con la deuda de ese mes, de no cancelar le sería revocada su matrícula. Apretó los puños furioso y se tragó los últimos sorbos de agua, su meta del día era encontrar un maldito empleo.

 _– Cállate maldita bruja_ _– a_ continuación se escuchó un golpe, Logan soltó las bolsas de golpe, para salir corriendo, esperando encontrarse con que todo fuese un juego.

Pero para su mala suerte lo que se encontró jamás había pasado por su cabeza, su hija estaba amarrada en una silla mientras la niñera ponía sus cosas en una mochila, la muy maldita le estaba robando.

Sin pensarlo se acercó a pasos agigantados hasta la mujer, quien al verlo pegó un gran grito a intentó huir, pero Logan que era mucho más rápido y corpulento, logró tomarla, para luego una vez ya amarrada llamar a la policía.

Una vez que estuvo seguro que la mujer no escaparía desató a su niña, quien contrario a lo que esperaba no se veía para nada asustada e incluso parecía obviar que tenía un cardenal en el rostro y que su labio estaba partido.

De repente se empezó a escuchar una grabación, Laura gracias a la ayuda de su reloj inteligente había grabado como la niñera confesaba el crimen e incluso le contaba que ya llevaba haciéndolo un par de veces.

 _– Te pudrirás en la cárcel señora horrible_ _–_

Laura se burlaba con una sonrisa siniestra _– esto es por todos los niños a los cuales robaste, bruja espantosa_ – terminó de insultar mientras le sacaba la lengua.

 _– ¿cariño si tenías tu reloj y lo podías usar por qué no me llamaste?_ _–_ Preguntó Logan al borde de un ataque de pánico intentando calmarse para no asustar a su hija.

 _– Papi es obvio_ _–_ Laura rodó los ojos _– primero la haría confesar y luego usaría la alarma._

Logan se quedó bufando fuerte, no se lo esperaba pero tampoco le sorprendía la respuesta de su hija, tendría que tener una seria charla con ella y fiscalizar que cosas estaba viendo en la televisión.

La policía llego algunos minutos después, se llevaron a la horrenda mujer y a los Howlett a dar declaraciones, la niña amablemente ofreció su grabación, haciendo que todos los adultos la miraran sorprendidos, Logan sólo se sintió algo avergonzado.

Una policía le indicó que debían ir al hospital, para constatar lesiones y ver porque la niña no reaccionaba de la forma esperada, temían alguna especie de shock, Logan estaba seguro que su hija era una pequeña loba valiente.

Una psicóloga se había llevado a Laura a una entrevista, mientras él tomaba una gran decisión. Sentía como su teléfono marcaba pero al otro lado de la línea nadie contestaba, lo intentó una segunda y una tercera vez, cuando al fin pudo escuchar que alguien contestaba.

 _– Quien sea váyase a la mierda_

 _– Peter, te necesito_ _–_ El platinado sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de golpe, no pensó que la llamada era del demonio de historia, ahora la había cagado _– mi Laura, la niñera casi la mata._

Peter sintió como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de inmediato comenzó a interrogar al profesor exigiendo saber donde se encontraban, quería asegurarse que la amable mocosita estuviera bien.

Llegó jadeando y con las mejillas coloradas, había corrido hasta el hospital, no tenía dinero de sobra para malgastar en el transporte. Howlett comenzó a relatar los hechos, Peter estaba impactado con lo que estaba escuchando.

 _– Pet, volviste_ – Laura se le había lanzado a los brazos con una amplia sonrisa _– ¿ahora si serás mi niñera?_ – la chiquilla de inmediato le dio una mirada molesta a su padre, pero este en silencio asistió haciendo que la chiquilla esbozara una gran sonrisa, la cual fue imitada por Peter que al fin había adquirido un trabajo decente.

La niña y el chiquillo no paraban de celebrar, luego de dejar todo en orden con la policía y los médicos, el profesor se ofreció a acercar a Peter hasta su casa, pero en un momento sintió como el estómago del muchacho se quejaba, mientras por el espejo retrovisor vio como este se apenaba.

Cambió de dirección y se acercó a una tranquila cafetería, ofreciendo alguna merienda, se alegro al ver la mirada iluminafa de Peter al observar los pastelillos que ahí servian, minutos después y ya todos deleitandose co n sus órdenes, Logan pudo notar que le gustaba observar a Peter alimentarse, se sentía como algún tipo de pervertido.

 _– Nos vemos pasado mañana Pet_ – Laura se despidió con una gran sonrisa, no podía creer que ese dia había atrapado a una ladrona y había conseguido tener al genial chico como niñero, estaba más que feliz.

 _– Buenas noches profesor Howlett_ – el muchacho le extendió la mano.

 _– Puedes llamarme Logan_ – Peter sintió un escalofrío al sentir aquella ronca voz tan cerca – mañana me tomaré libre, así que nos vemos el miércoles – terminó de hablar el profesor mientras Peter aún estaba en shock.

Se dieron una ultima mirada y se hicieron un adiós con las manos, ambos no lo notaban pero estaban comenzando a jugar con lo prohibido.


	4. Capítulo 3

_–_ _¿Cariño entonces por qué no estás feliz? –_ preguntó Kurt a su amigo, cuando éste les relató que el demonio de historia lo había terminado contratando y que, además, había sido invitado a la premiación de la universidad.

 _– Claro que lo estoy, sólo estoy algo cansado –_ explicó el muchacho simulando una sonrisa, en realidad estaba contento, pero en esos momentos estaba más que preocupado por su deuda con la universidad, tenía menos de un mes para juntar una gran suma de dinero, aunque trabajara de día con la pequeña del profesor Howlett y cada noche en algún bar, no estaba seguro de poder juntar todo el dinero.

Peter tomó algo de agua helada y luego fue a cambiarse la ropa, había encontrado trabajo como mesero en un bar del centro, el mismo dónde de viernes a sábado tocaba con sus amigos, así que ahora sus días estaban absolutamente llenos de trabajo.

Kurt se le acercó para inspeccionarlo, notaba como su amigo estaba algo pálido y sus ojeras muy marcadas, se le estrujaba el corazón al comprender lo exhausto que estaba. Warren se le acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras con la mirada comenzaba a interrogarlo. Peter se despidió dándoles un sonoro beso a sus amigos y se fue corriendo.

 _– Estoy preocupado por Pet._

 _– Yo también, cada día lo noto más cansado –_ dijo el rubio mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amigo. La joven pareja dio un suspiro, se sentían impotentes al no poder hace nada por Peter, ellos eran testigos de todo lo que el platinado se había esforzado por seguir sus sueños, pero tenían miedo de cuanto le estaba costando alcanzarnos. Ambos odiaban a Lehnsherr, el hombre de negocios no tenía perdón de ningún dios, el maldito empresario se pudría en dinero y no era capaz de darle ni siquiera un mísero billete a su hijo.

Erik estaba consolando a su novio, quien hace algunos minutos se había enterado por lo que había pasado su ahijada y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. El empresario daba suaves cariños en su espalda, intentando controlar sus sollozos.

 _– Yo no sé qué haría si tuviera hijos y les llegara a pasar algo. Me imagino que no debe haber nada más valioso –_ comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras se restregaba sus lágrimas. Lehnsherr se había quedado estático – _imagínate le llegara a pasar algo a tu única hija, Wanda –_ se aferró a su novio escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este. Erik estaba sin palabras, pues lo dicho por el castaño le había caído como un balde agua fría, él tenía un hijo y pero para él, Peter estaba muerto, pues no era más que una vergüenza, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber que mierda estaba haciendo con su vida, de seguro metiéndose drogas y siendo una puta, después de todo eso eran los músicos para él.

 _– Tranquilo bebé, ya sabes que mi hermosa niña está bien. Mi Wanda está disfrutando de sus clases en Paris –_ explicó el hombre con un tono frío, aún podía recordar como hace un par de horas su hija le había gritado que era un egoísta testarudo por no arreglar las cosas con su hermano, la mujer sólo había dejado de recriminarle cuando él la amenazó con dejar de pagarle sus cursos y quitarle su exorbitantes mesada.

Logan se encontraba mirando a su castaña, quien estaba dormida apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, no podía creer en todo el peligro que había pasado su hija, se sentía un idiota por haber confiado en esa tonta jovencita, pero no volvería a ser tan idiota, tendría más que vigilado al joven Maximoff, a la primera sospecha lo echaría a la calle sin escrúpulo alguno.

Tenía pensando entregarle todo un día lleno de diversión a su hija, después de todo se lo merecía luego del miedo que había pasado, aunque Laura más que asustada se veía entusiasmada con haber ayudado a la policía en eso de detener a una criminal, a veces creía que su hija tenía unos extraños instintos de sobrevivencia, al parecer su umbral de miedo estaba muy por encima del promedio, estaba seguro que varios adultos que conocía se hubieran orinado del miedo y no hubieran respondido con la templanza de su hija, sin querer hizo una boba sonrisa. Si bien su hija nunca estuvo planeada, no se arrepentía de haberse dedicado a su crianza, en la actualidad se sentía realmente feliz y orgulloso de ser padre.

Eran más de las tres de la madrugada, Peter se reprendía mentalmente por no haberse llevado alguna chaqueta, las noches refrescaban pese a ser verano. Apuró el paso, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su cama y dormir un par de horas, ese día no tendría trabajo con el profesor Howlett pero había tomado un trabajo freelance por el día, consistía en descargar cajas en una tienda del centro comercial, así que tenía que tener fuerzas para la ardua jornada que le esperaba.

Laura estaba divertida comiendo sus cereales mientras miraba su caricatura favorita, Logan se encontraba revisando sus correos electrónicos mientras le daba alguna hojeada al periódico, cuando el incesante sonido de su móvil lo desconcentró.

 _– Cómo mierda no me avisaste lo de Laura –_ escuchó el regaño de su amiga, quien estaba gritando algunos decibeles por sobre lo normal – _si no es por Charles no me entero de nada, maldito animal. Luego del trabajo pasaremos con los chicos a ver a mi ahijada, ni siquiera intentes negarte –_ la rubia finalizó la conversación mientras Logan se apretaba el tabique de la nariz. Efectivamente no se o había mencionado la noche anterior, porque sabía cómo era de exagerada la rubia.

Laura iba dando sorbos a su malteada de fresas, mientras le pedía a su padre una nueva muñeca, Logan no quería convertirla en una niña malcriada, pero tenía enormes deseos de cumplir sus caprichos en esos momentos. Bufó cuando su hija salió corriendo y él tuvo que seguirla un poco más atrás, casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando un hombre de overol y gorra se había agachado a hablar con su hija, de seguro el hijo de puta era algún pedófilo, fue a pasos agigantados poniendo a su hija detrás de él, pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el joven Maximoff quien les regaló una amplia sonrisa, luego se excusó rápidamente cuando su jefe le pegó un grito por haber dejado de cargar cajas, se despidió prometiendo estar al día siguiente a primera hora.

Raven estaba llenando de besos a su ahijada, mientras la niña no paraba de gruñir y sacarse el labial de su madrina, la cual había embarrado sus mejillas con un tono rosa pastel. Charles no dejaba de sonreír, aunque Howlett sospechaba que había algo más detrás de esa risa, cuando Laura se llevó a Raven para mostrarle su nueva muñeca, él aprovechó de interrogar al castaño.

 _– Tú no estás sonriendo así por mi hija –_ aseveró el profesor de historia _–_ _¿no me digas, el estúpido de tu noviecito te tiene con cara de idiota? –_ preguntó Logan irritado, sólo había visto al empresario una vez y había sido un desastre, él muy idiota lo había amenazado de golpes, era un jodido celópata. Gracias a la acalorada discusión que dieron en su bar favorito, ahora tenía prohibida la entrada, fantástico pensó con ironía.

Así que sólo ocasionalmente podía ver a su viejo amigo, pues Charles al parecer ya no se despegaba del empresario. Y no podía negar que eso le molestaba profundamente, pues ellos eran amigos desde la universidad, se habían apoyado en sus momentos favoritos. Ahora Xavier prácticamente se ausentaba todos los clásicos viernes de cerveza que compartían los profesores de la universidad, Logan no negaría que le deseaba con toda su alma que el idiota de Wade Wilson dejara de autoinvitarse cada vez que se juntaban, definitivamente ese demente era el profesor menor querido por el demonio de historia.

 _– Ya no hagas berrinches –_ lo regañó Raven que venía entrando de la mano de Laura – _¿para cuando la roca Charles? –_ la rubia ahora se empezó a burlar, mientras las mejillas del castaño se comenzaban a sonrojar – _mira que no puedes perder a un papacito como Lehnsherr, nada mejor que guapo y millonario –_ la mujer suspiro divertida.

 _– Rav ni siquiera llevamos juntos un año –_ explicó el castaño abochornado, intentando mantener una posición estoica porque internamente lo que más ansiaba era llevar una argolla en el dedo anular.

Peter se encontraba ansioso, incluso había llegado cerca de quince minutos antes. Se arregló la ropa, pues intentó ir con lo más decente, se ordenó sus cabellos rebeldes y por quinta vez practicó de forma mental como debía saludar a su nuevo jefe. Tomó algunas bocanas de aire y encomendándose a los antiguos y nuevos dioses decidió tocar la puerta.

De inmediato fue abierta por la alegre castaña quien le abrazó las piernas y comenzó a parlotear sin parar, por la cocina pudo ver como se asomaba su profesor, que aun llevaba la corbata al puesta y no soltaba una gran taza de café, de inmediato aquel exquisito aroma se hizo presente y Peter no hizo más que aspirarlo con una gran sonrisa, terminó dando un salto cuando Logan le extendió una taza con una mueca en la cara, el platinado estaba seguro que eso había sido un intento de sonrisa o al menos eso había querido pensar.

Minutos después Peter se encontraba en un cómodo sofá junto a Laura, quien le explicaba el horario de sus caricaturas, el joven profesor la escuchó atentamente intentando memorizar los gustos de la castaña, así sería más fácil crear un vínculo con ella.

Sentía que sus tripas sonaban y aunque el demonio de historia pidió que comiera a su total antojo, el joven Maximoff no quería quedar como un aprovechado, así que sólo tomaría parte del almuerzo que en un par de horas debía comenzar a cocinar, agradecía que el señor Howlett tuviera la despensa llena de deliciosos y abundantes ingredientes, estaba seguro de que incluso podría enseñar algo de repostería a la castaña, quien en esos momentos estaba ensimismada jugando con su nueva muñeca, que Peter ahora sabía que se llamaba Mulán.

Las cosas en la universidad se estaban tornando día a día más calmadas, uno de los beneficios que el gran grupo de jóvenes idiotas como solía llamar Howlett, estuvieran de vacaciones, así podía dedicar sus jornadas por completos a seguir escribiendo su libro y redactando algunos artículos científicos.

Le estaba contando a sus amigos sobre su nuevo niñero, ninguno sabía mucho del departamento de artes musicales así que nadie pudo opinar sobre él, algo que no le daba nada de tranquilidad a James Howlett. Charles se quedó pensando por alguna razón el apellido Maximoff se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de donde, levantó los hombros restándole importancia, de seguro se había confundido con algunos de sus alumnos que tenían un apellido similar.

El profesor de historia decidió llegar más temprano a casa, su plan era llegar de sorpresa para saber como se estaba comportando su nuevo niñero, esperaba que todo estuviera en orden porque si notaba que le habían hecho a su hija no le importaría golpear la pálida y linda piel del joven Maximoff.

Al igual que dos días atrás su casa estaba sumida en silencio total, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de Logan, fue corriendo a la habitación de su hija, encontrándose un escenario que jamás en la vida se esperó encontrar.

Ahí estaba Laura disfrazada de dragón, con el disfraz que había usado en el último Halloween, pero lo que en realidad hizo que sus neuronas dejaran de hacer sinapsis, fue ver al joven Peter Maximoff con sus labios pintados de rosa mientras lindas flores adornaban sus cabellos, se veía algo femenino, pero no por eso menos adorable.

 _– Princesa ha llegado tu príncipe a rescatarte –_ soltó Laura imitando una voz grave, de inmediato las mejillas de Peter se tiñeron de un fuerte rosa mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar de nervios, se sentía sumamente avergonzado. Logan por su parte frunció aún más el ceño, aunque por dentro estaba ahogando una carcajada, lo único lo quería en esos momentos era soltar una carcajada para reírse del avergonzado rostro de su niñero.

 _– Pere este príncipe se quiere quedar con el dragón –_ gritó Logan y salió persiguiendo a su hija, quien riendo intentaba escapar de él. Peter los quedó mirando, recordando que cuando pequeño muchas veces deseó jugar así con su padre, pero él siempre se excusaba diciendo que tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse, como su empresa. Cuando volvió a la realidad pudo notar como padre e hija Howlett lo miraban de forma fija, haciendo que Peter les diera una tímida sonrisa y se uniera al juego con alguna tontería.

El día siguiente fue similar, Peter si tuviera que quejarse de algo sería de no poder dormir más de cuatro horas diarias, pero el trabajo de cuidar a Laura hasta el momento le fascinaba. La chiquilla era una amable niña, y por, sobre todo, su ocurrente y divertida. Esa tarde se encontraban horneando un exquisito brownie, tenían pensando disfrutarlo con una generosa porción de helado de vainilla.

Cuando Logan llegó no pudo evitar aspirar el delicioso aroma que salía de su cocina, se quedó mirando como los ojos de su hija brillaban de emoción mientras relataba como había sido su día con su Petey, el nuevo apodo cariñoso para su niñero. Al parecer ahora creía que el platinado era de su propiedad pensó Logan mientras daba una ronca carcajada, haciendo que Laura lo mirara curiosa sin entender y Peter se sonrojada, por haber encontrado sumamente exquisita la risa del profesor.

Ya se había hecho tarde y Peter estaba seguro de que no alcanzaría a ir a su casa, lo mejor sería ir directo al bar, quizás comprarse algunas galletitas en el camino. Pero quedó anonadado cuando Howlett lo invitó a cenar con ellos, haciendo que Peter aceptara algo nervioso pues la presencia de aquel hombre aún lo intimidaba, sólo que en buen sentido.

De golpe recordó que debía hablar con Logan sobre un asunto importante, comenzó a morderse el labio nervioso, no quería que su jefe pensara mal de él, o algo peor, que lo terminara dejando sin trabajo.

 _– De..Profesor…Señor –_ llamó Peter haciendo que Howlett alzara una ceja, no había pasado desapercibido cual había sido la primera forma en la cual el mocoso se había referido a él, lo comenzó a mirar de forma fija, tal como intimidaba a los imbéciles de sus alumnos y se sintió algo culpable cuando Peter desvió la mirada hacía el suelo y se mordió tan fuerte el labio que Logan temió que el chiquillo se sacara sangre – _Se…señor Howlett mañana viernes no podré quedarme hasta tarde –_ en su cabeza había ensayado el diálogo, el tenía que pedir permiso no simplemente excusarse, Peter se quería dar un golpe en la frente por ser tan idiota.

 _– ¿Ah sí? –_ fue el torno del profesor al hablar, preguntó utilizando un tono de voz irónico _– ¿alguna fiesta o una cita? –_ sin quererlo, al menos hacerlo evidente, su forma de hablar salió aún más ácida que de costumbre.

 _– No señor nada de eso –_ explicó Peter abochornado _– esto, yo, es decir, la universidad –_ Peter comenzó a ponerse nervioso, cada vez que el profesor lo miraba de forma penetrarte sus manos empezaban a temblar y su lengua se ponía más torpe que de costumbre. Logan sólo expresó su exasperación ante lo mucho que se demoraba el mocoso en explicar – _fui citado a la premiación de la universidad. Realmente no me interesaría faltar, pero no puedo hacerlo por si el premio llegara a ser monetario –_ el chiquillo explicó absolutamente avergonzado, ahora su jefe creería que él era un interesado nada más que el dinero, sólo lo estaba haciendo por las estúpidas deudas.

Logan lo quedó mirando algo perplejo, a siempre jamás se hubiera imaginado que Peter Maximoff estuviera entre los mejores alumnos de la universidad, pues sólo ellos eran llamados a esa dichosa premiación, la cual por cierto no tenía ningún tipo de premio monetario, pero no quiso romper las ilusiones del muchacho.

 _– Oh claro, felicidades –_ dijo el profesor aún no tan convencido, quizás lo de la premiación no era más que una excusa tonta, pero él se enteraría si Peter le había mentido, pues tenía que asistir a la odiosa premiación _– ¿mañana nos podemos encontrar en la universidad? sería de gran utilidad minutos antes que empiece la ceremonia me lleves a Laura a mi despacho –_ resolvió el profesor, haciendo que de inmediato el rostro de Peter se iluminara y comenzara a dar las gracias.

Pero la más feliz de todos era Laura, pues iría a ver a Petey. Esa misma noche le pidió a su padre algo de dinero, quería hacerle un regalo a su niñero, Logan no muy convencido prometió comprarle una caja de chocolate, pues según su hija, Peter era un gran amante de las golosinas.

Peter se encontraba haciendo un lindo peinado en Laura, quien en esos momentos portaba un vestido de estilo oriental, pues en palabras de la niña, iba disfrazada de su princesa favorita.

 _– Muy lindo Pet –_ felicitó la castaña cuando su niñero terminó de amarrase sus largos cabellos en una coleta baja, mientras este le sonreía divertido.

 _– Ahora soy digno de llevar a esta hermosa princesa, my lady –_ extendió la mano como si de un antiguo mayordomo se tratase, haciendo que Laura diera una carcajada.

El profesor de historia se quedó mirando el niñero de su hija, mordiéndose la lengua para comentar lo raída y gastada que estaba su ropa, de todas formas, el muchacho se veía bastante decente, sobre todo le gustaba la forma en la cual llevaba el cabello. Tomó a su hija y la comenzó a girar, alabando lo linda que se veía.

 _– Te ves tan linda como cenicienta._

 _– Papi es Mulán –_ explicó la niña rodando los ojos. Logan se sintió aún más idiota al ver la cara de burla que tenía su empleado, le dedicó una mirada gélida que de inmediato hizo que Peter se pusiera rígido y pidiendo disculpas se retiró del despacho del profesor.

Laura estaba nerviosa, Logan no pudo evitar reír al ver a su hija de esa forma, la muchacha tenía los dedos cruzados y pedía que su niñero se llevara algún premio. Logan lo único que quería era que terminara esa estúpida ceremonia e ir por una buena cerveza, ya que su amable secretaria Katherine Anne se quedaría algunas horas con su hija, así el podría ir a disfrutar con sus amigos en algún bar, Raven prometió llevarlos a su nuevo descubrimiento, asegurando que sólo el bar le había satisfecho en su ultima cita.

El profesor se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un chillido de parte de su hija, al girarse se encontró con su gruñona aplaudiendo con una gran sonrisa, al ver el escenario pudo ver como un apenado Peter recibía un diploma y una medalla, mientras algunos jóvenes no dejaban de gritar animados, al parecer su niñero era muy querido por la comunidad universitaria.

 _– Papi camina más rápido, necesito entregarle sus chocolates a Pet –_ iba gruñendo Laura apurada, mientras no dejaba de tironear a su padre. A lo lejos estaba Peter siendo abrazado por alto rubio, quien para el gusto de Logan lo abrazó demasiados segundos, estaba seguro de que el mocoso incluso había puesto la mano muy cerca de la cadera de su niñero, pero se reprendió mentalmente cuando uno más bajito de cabellos oscuros se unió al abrazo, para luego depositar un beso en la boca del rubio.

Cuando vieron que su antiguo profesor se aproximaba, dieron una preocupada mirada a su amigo y yéndose de la mano se excusaron vociferando que se adelantarían. Pet sólo les dedicó una mirada de ayuda, no se quería quedar solo con el demonio de historia, pero sus pensamientos quedaron atrás cuando Laura se enroscó en sus piernas mientras no dejaba de felicitarlo, de inmediato el platinado se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, pare recibir un fuerte abrazo.

Logan se quedó mirando extrañado, Laura al igual que él, no era muy buena demostrando sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con Raven o Charles la había visto así de efusiva, encontraba curioso, por no decir extraño, que su niña estuviera tan encariñada con el mocoso que con suerte conocía hace una semana. La niña le extendió el paquetito y de inmediato los ojos del platinado se iluminaron.

 _– Muchas gracias por su enorme generosidad, mi guerrera Mulán –_ el muchacho hizo una reverencia _– envíe mis saludos al emperador –_ de inmediato la chiquilla comenzó a reír, mientras Logan no entendía de que estaban hablando.

 _– Felicitaciones Maximoff –_ expresó el hombre de forma huraña, como sólo él acostumbraba.

 _– Muchas gracias profesor –_ mirando al suelo fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Peter, su vista se comenzó a tornar borrosa.

Logan vio en cámara lenta como su niñero se estaba desvaneciendo, por suerte sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y logró evitar que el pálido muchacho terminara estampado en el suelo. Poco a poco Peter comenzó a recobrar la confianza, su rostro aún se veía demacrado.

 _– Mocoso ¿estás bien? –_ preguntó el hombre con genuina preocupación, mientras Laura un poco más atrás estaba frunciendo el ceño.

 _– Si, dios, perdón –_ de inmediato el platinado se alejó de los brazos de su jefe, casi vuelve a caer producto del mareo. Fueron interrumpidos cuando los jóvenes que había visto minutos atrás hacían nuevamente presencia.

 _– ¿Por qué te demorabas tanto Pet?_

 _– ¿Todo bien? –_ fueron las preguntas de sus dos amigos algo preocupados.

 _– Él… –_ Logan les iba a explicar lo que acaba de pasar su niñero, pero fue interrumpido por él quien lo miraba de forma suplicante.

 _– Todo bien chicos, sólo estaba recibiendo este amable obsequio. Mi querida guerrera Mulán ha venido directamente de parte del emperador –_ expresó Peter, haciendo que Laura se sintiera aún más contenta de que el niñero le siguiera en sus juegos. Pero no sólo eso, los dos amigos del platinado de inmediato se presentaron entre reverencias mientras enviaban sus saludos al emperador. Logan si que no entendía nada, como nota mental le diría a Laura que vieran a esa tal Mulán.

 _– Adiós profesor, adiós Laura –_ decía el platinado mientras movía su mano, les dio una última sonrisa y salió a pasos apurados con sus amigos, ese día tenían trabajo en el bar de siempre.

 _– Te lo dije, Petey es el mejor niñero –_ expresó Laura con una amplia sonrisa, mientras iba de la mano de Logan. El profesor no podía dejar de pensar en su niñero, había quedado preocupado por su repentino desmayo.


	5. Capítulo 4

— ¡Vamos chicos, entren! — les pidió Raven al grupo de profesores, Logan se quedó mirando el lugar no se veía para nada similar a los que frecuentaba, de seguro serían de esos lugares para niñitos con dinero. Pero bueno, una cerveza podía ser buena en cualquier lugar, además, luego de semanas por fin su amigo Charles se les había unido, así no tendría que soportar en solitario al imbécil de Wade.

El ambiente era agradable, había suave música de fondo, así como gente de todos los tipos y edades, una chica de cabellos teñidos y cortos, inclusive con un lado rapado los atendió de forma amable, minutos después se les habían unido más profesores de la universidad y se estaba formando un grato ambiente, uno que sólo podían dar las tardes de verano.

Un par de horas después algunos ya tenían bastante alcohol en la sangre, Charles no paraba de hablar de las maravillas de su novio, mientras todos rodaban los ojos algo exasperados. Raven no dejaba de mirar hacía la barra, específicamente al barman y Hank no dejaba de mirar a Raven, Logan sintió algo de pena por el muchacho mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su cerveza.

— Mi compañera ya ha acabado su turno, desde ahora seré su mesero — dijo una alegre voz que a Logan se le hacía demasiado conocida, al girarse se encontró con nada menos que su niñero quien se tornó rígido al notar a quien le había tocado a atender y de inmediato algo nervioso comenzó a tomar los pedidos.

Minutos después volvió con más cervezas y algunos _sex on the beach_ que tanto le gustaban a Raven y Charles, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse al poner el vaso solicitado por su jefe.

— ¿Cariño te puedo hacer una pregunta? — Peter se puso rígido cuando la rubia le hablo, él sólo asistió con la cabeza — ¿sabes si el barman está soltero? — soltó de la nada, siendo tan desinhibida como acostumbraba.

— Azazel está más que soltero — respondió Peter con una gran sonrisa, justo hace un par de días en barman le había contado con tristeza lo solo que se sentía. La mujer le guiñó un ojo agradecida mientras tomaba su vaso y meciendo sus caderas como toda una _femme fatal_ se fue camino a la barra, Peter se fue por más pedidos y Hank quedó deprimido en su asiento.

Peter no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro, llevando bandejas llenas de comida y bebidas, en ese momento lo único que quería era sentarse a descansar y tomar algo, estaba muriéndose de sed y de hambre, pero no podía parar o su jefe lo volvería a regañar. En una mesa algo apartada estaban Kurt con Warren besuqueándose mientras afinaban los instrumentos, más tardes tocarían algunas canciones.

— No te atrevas a invitar al imbécil de Lehnsherr — soltó Logan hosco mientras golpeaba el vaso en la mesa, de inmediato se escuchó como como Peter botaba la bandeja con todos los cócteles que habían pedido en su mesa.

El platinado comenzó a recoger todo sin dejar de pedir disculpas, no se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos mientras apresurado no dejaba de levantar los vidrios del lugar, todos le decían que no tenía importancia aún así el chiquillo estaba avergonzado.

Minutos después, Peter volvió con más vasos disculpándose nuevamente y explicando que esos iban por su cuenta debido al desastre, tanto Charles como Wade enfatizaron en pedir que les cobrara, el asistió con una sonrisa y para Logan no pasó desapercibida la sangre en la mano de su niñero, de forma instintiva la tomó con cuidado y quedó algo horrorizado al ver el gran corte que no dejaba de sangrar. Peter corrió su mano de golpe y prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban luego de aquel contacto tan íntimo.

— ¿Te van los jovencitos? Nunca lo hubiera pensado de ti — comenzó a molestarlo Wade Wilson — aunque tienes buen gusto, ese mocoso está bastante lindo — soltó el odioso profesor sin molestarse en disimular como le miraba el trasero, Logan estaba a sólo segundos de estamparle un golpe en su cara, no pudo evitar soltar algunos gruñidos para luego girarse a hablar con Charles, necesitaba una distracción o armaría un escandalo y no quería que le terminaran prohibiendo el acceso a ese bar, no ahora que sabía que su niñero trabajaba ahí.

La música ambiente se cortó de golpe, las luces pestañaron y un gran foco iluminó un pequeño escenario, la música comenzó a sonar y rápidamente todo el mundo se puso a cantar.

I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week

How many secrets can you keep?

Cause there's this tune I found

That makes me think of you somehow

And I play it on repeat

Until I fall asleep

Spilling drinks on my settee

Se escuchaba la melodiosa voz de Warren en compañía de los instrumentos de Kurt y Peter, los chiquillos se veían grandiosos en el lugar todo el mundo no dejaba de sonreír, Logan simplemente se acomodó más en su silla y bebiendo en silencio escuchó a su niñero.

Do I wanna know

If this feeling flows both ways?

Sad to see you go

was sort of hoping that you'd stay

Baby we both know

That the nights were mainly made for saying things

That you can't say tomorrow day

La voz de Peter se escuchaba en algunas partes, incluso en algunas frases reemplazaba al rubio y Logan no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque quitó su sonrisa de golpe al ver como Wade lo miraba de forma burlesca y le alzaba las cejas de manera sugestiva.

Crawling back to you

Too busy being yours to fall

Ever thought of calling darling?

Do you want me crawling back to you?

De esa forma terminó la canción, la gente estaba aplaudiendo de pie a los muchachos mientras entre gritos exigían más, no fue necesario mucho clamor para que a los pocos minutos los jóvenes con una gran sonrisa siguieran tocando de forma espectacular.

Cuando nuevamente se giró pudo ver como Wade iba tras un mesero de castaño que se veía tan joven como Peter incluso más, movió la cabeza negando y siguió dándole sorbos a su cerveza, que sería la última si no quería llegar algo ebrio a su casa, por suerte su secretaria había accedido a quedarse con ella durante toda la noche.

Hank estaba llorando sobre la mesa, Moira intentaba consolarlo sin obtener buenos resultados. Summers estaba entretenido un par de mesas más allá invitando a unas mujeres ya mayores a un par de copas, Sean lo imitaba, pero con una morena espectacular en la barra.

Charles con las mejillas sonrojadas se estaba despidiendo ya que la bestia de su novio lo estaba esperando afuera. Haciendo que Logan rodara los ojos molesto, al menos Wade se había perdido en uno de los baños con el joven muchachito con el que había coqueteado antes.

Raven llegó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, abrazó a Logan haciendo que el hombre gruñera y le explicó entre susurros que ese día se quedaría hasta el cierre del local, pues Azazel la había invitado a su departamento, todo gritaba a que terminarían en una excelente sesión de sexo.

— Peter no puedes seguir trabajando, mira tu mano — pidió Kurt preocupado, Peter habían tocado la batería más de media hora y su corte se había hecho más profundo, sangrando incluso más que antes.

— Sabes que no puedo Kurt, aún me quedan un par de horas, Warren apriétame el maldito pañuelo — Warren lo miró de soslayo mientras hacía lo pedido, ambos amigos se quedaron preocupados mirándolos, sabían que el muchacho se estaba sobre exigiendo, tenían miedo de que colapsara en cualquier minuto.

Peter siguió atendiendo mesas sin parar, los amigos de Logan se estaban yendo de a poco, algunos con sus conquistas y otros tan solos como al comienzo, pero el profesor de historia se negaba a abandonar el lugar bajo la excusa de estar acompañando a Raven, aunque la rubia sólo rodó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

— Puedes usarme como excusa cariño, pero se que estás aquí por él y no por mi — susurró en su oído mientras bebía su margarita. Azazel los miraba divertido mientras seguía preparando tragos en la barra.

— Peter es bastante popular aquí — soltó el barman quien para ese entonces ya se había enterado de todo gracias a que Raven tenía algo de alcohol en la sangre — muchos vienes aquí por él — Logan dio una sonrisa cortes mientras apretaba su vaso — pero él no los toma en cuenta, el pobre mocoso trabaja aquí sin parar, ya lleva muchos días trabajando hasta el cierre del local y según escuché de Peter Parker tiene otros dos trabajos más.

En ese momento Logan lo quedó mirando consternado, nunca se imaginó que su niñero trabajara de forma tan ardua, cada vez se sorprendía más y porque no decirlo, también le preocupaba.

Un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, Azazel rápidamente saltó por sobre la barra y fue a ver que pasaba, encontrándose con Peter bañado en cerveza mientras un tipo lo tenía tomado por la camisa, mientras el chiquillo de disculpaba sin parar.

El barman en un par de segundos había tomado al hombre por los hombros y comenzó a arrastrarlo a la salida gruñendo que nunca más lo quería ver en el local, Peter por su lado con la cabeza gacha comenzó a recoger el desorden que se había armado. Poco a poco los curiosos comenzaron a desaparecer.

— ¿Cariño estás bien? — preguntó Raven de forma amable mientras con un pañuelo limpiaba la cara del muchacho, él solo asistió aún algo consternado.

— Peter ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? — gruñó Logan.

— Fue…fue mi culpa, sin querer bote algo del contenido en su ropa… no le digan al jefe — suplicó el chiquillo asustado, Shaw no era muy amable con sus empleados.

Peter intentó levantarse, pero de un segundo a otro se terminó desplomando en el suelo, haciendo que Raven diera un gritito preocupada mientras Logan lo tomaba del suelo con cuidado.

Azazel que venía con el rostro enojado de inmediato fue a ver al niño, preocupado le pidió a Logan que lo llevaran hasta una salita de descanso, por suerte ya estaban por cerrar.

Poco a poco el platinado comenzó a despertar sentándose se golpe.

— Mierda, Parker ¿Qué pasó?

— Te desmayaste luego de que un ebrio te golpeara — vinieron los recuerdos de hace unos minutos — tranquilo Azazel hablo con Shaw, no estás en problemas — dijo el castaño de forma amable haciendo que Peter soltara un suspiro, ese mes no podía quedar sin algunos de sus trabajos.

— ¡Petey ya vámonos! — dijo un sujeto con una voz cantarina, a continuación, entro un hombre que si Maximoff mal no recordaba era profesor de su universidad, Peter Parker con las mejillas más que rojas se fue con el hombre.

Maximoff se levantó con cuidado aun se sentía un poco mareado, se abrigó un poco, lo único que quería era llegar a su hogar y acurrucarse en sus mantas un par de horas al menos, ya luego iría a su otro trabajo en la librería.

Al salir se encontró con Azazel quien acompañado de la mujer rubia que ahora sabía que se llamaba Raven le ofreció llevarlo a su casa, él no quería ser una carga pues era obvio que esa pareja iría a follar, pero ante la insistencia de la mujer accedió con una sonrisa. Lo que no sabía es que Logan se había ido unos minutos atrás pidiendo encarecidamente a la reciente pareja que cuidaran al platinado, excusándose que el tenía que ir por su hija, aunque Raven sabía que esa no era la verdad y la verdadera razón es que su grandulón amigo estaba avergonzado.

Estaba por dormirse cuando un texto llegó a su móvil.

 _Peter ¿llegaste bien a tu hogar?_

Casi soltó el aparato el ver que el dueño de esas palabras eran su jefe.

 _Todo bien señor Howlett, que descanse._

Fue su respuesta más que profesional, para luego dormir plácidamente.

 ** _La semana siguiente_**

Peter se sentía como la mismísima mierda, aún así se levantaba cada mañana luego de haber trabajado por las noches en el bar, al menos estar con Laura lo hacía sonreír y olvidar que tan cansado estaba.

A veces quería echarse a llorar mientras maldecía a su padre, cuanto lo odiaba por ponerlo en ese tipo de aprietos, pero no se dejaría vencer, el lograría terminar la universidad en la profesión que el había escogido.

Su cuerpo dolía, su cara ya no podía estar más demacrada y el corte de su mano estaba afiebrado, pero Peter no tenía ni tiempo o dinero para ir a algún médico, de seguro que le pasaría en algún momento.

Ya se había hecho una rutina entre los miembros de la familia Howlett y el músico niñero, ahora acostumbraban a compartir la deliciosa cena que Peter con ayuda de Logan preparaba, haciendo que juntos disfrutaran su tiempo a solas en la cocina mientras la pequeña Laura se divertía jugando o viendo alguna caricatura.

Luego el profesor en compañía de su hija iban a dejar a Peter a su segundo trabajo. Algunas veces Laura se dormía en el auto y Howlett aprovechaba esos momentos de soledad para conocer aún más al mocoso que pese a su sonrisa amable seguía siendo una especie de misterio atrayente.

Llegado el viernes Peter sentía frío pese a que hacía un fuerte sol, incluso Laura estaba disfrutando de la piscina que había en el hogar de los Howlett.

— Pet ¿no tienes calor? — preguntó la niña curiosa luego de notar que su niñero estaba con una gran sudadera. El platinado negó mientras sonreía y por dentro maldecía se sentía horrible.

La niña lo miraba curiosa sabía que algo no estaba bien con Pet, así que con cuidado fue hasta su móvil y le envío un texto a su padre.

¡Papi, ven!

Fue lo único que mandó la niña sin siquiera explicar que estaba pasando, luego se fue a ver sus caricaturas favoritas.

El profesor de historia botó su móvil preocupado, si Laura le estaba pidiendo ayuda es porque las cosas iban realmente mal, tenía miedo de que el imbécil de Maximoff le estuviera haciendo algo a su hija, él no tendría piedad si a su castaña le pasaba algo, era capaz de matar por su niña.

Condujo a toda velocidad y terminó derrapando en la puerta de su hogar, corrió más que preocupado, estaba seguro de que estaba a segundos de un ataque cardiaco.

— Pet, Pet — pedía la niña con la voz afligida y Logan pensó en el peor escenario, pero al llegar al salón se encontró con su niñero inconsciente en el sueño mientras su hija con los ojos llorosos intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

— Cariño…¿qué paso? — preguntó Logan mientras se acercaba a Peter, viendo como el muchacho estaba abrigado pese a que habían más de treinta grados.

— Laura, tus cosas nos vamos al hospital — gritó Logan mientras tomaba a su niñero entre sus brazos, notando que el chiquillo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan preocupado.

Logan no tenía mucha información sobre su niñero, buscó en su móvil y por suerte pudo encontrar los contactos de sus amigos, así que a los pocos minutos llegaron unos preocupados Warren y Kurt, quienes explicaban que el muchacho no tenía familia a la cual llamar, así que Howlett se hizo cargo de todos los trámites formales.

Más tarde una amable médico le explicaba que el chiquillo había colapsado por estrés, explicando que nunca había visto un caso tan extremo, explicó que Peter tenía anemia grave, fatiga crónica y una importante infección en el corte de su mano, Logan no podía creer en el diagnóstico del muchacho.

Minutos después entró a la habitación encontrándose a Peter con su brazo libre de agujas tapándose el rostro.

— Peter como mierda llegaste a estar en este estado, eres un maldito mocoso irresponsable, colapsaste en mi casa, con una niña de ocho años a tu cargo — comenzó a regañar Logan de forma brusca, a los pocos segundos comenzó a escuchar como su niñero estaba sollozando.

— No me eche de del trabajo, por favor profesor Howlett, lo necesito — lloró aún más fuerte.

A Logan se le apretó el corazón, por su cabeza jamás pasó dejar sin empleo al platinado, ni siquiera estaba enojado por haberse desmayado cuando estaba al cuidado de Laura, estaba molesto porque el niño jamás le había mencionado lo mal que se sentía.

— Pet — se acercó y le acarició sus cabellos, eran tan suaves como los había imaginado — no te echaré del trabajo, cuidas como nadie a Laura, tranquilo — le limpió las lágrimas — ¿por qué llegaste a este estado, porque te estás matando de esta forma? — preguntó preocupado, ahora tenía más que claro que Peter no mentía respecto a su necesidad de trabajar y el número de empleos que tenía en ese momento, aún así, el mocoso cada día tenía una sonrisa y paciencia para cuidar a su niña.

— Tengo una deuda muy grande, si no la pago a fin de mes me cancelan la matrícula — lloró nuevamente — mierda ¿qué hora es? Debo ir al bar — se intentó levantar, pero Logan se lo impidió obligándolo a recostarse.

— Ni siquiera lo sueñes Peter, no trabajas hasta que te recuperes — exigió el mayor.

— No puedo darme ese lujo — comenzó a llorar intentando levantarse nuevamente.

— Pagaré por ti — Peter no pudo abrir más los ojos — pero por el amor a Dios necesitas descansar — rogó el hombre mientras se frotaba la cara frustrado.

— No… no debe profesor. Es mi deber.

— Peter deja que te ayude, deja que alguien se preocupe por ti — al pronunciar esas palabras el mocoso comenzó a llorar, intensificando el llanto cuando Logan lo acunó entre sus brazos y beso su coronilla — ahora dejaré entrar a Laura y tus amigos, los tres están afuera preocupados por ti, el platinado asistió pese a que quería quedarse algunos minutos más sobre ese cálido pecho.

Kurt y Warren se fueron al bar, tenía un contrato que cumplir. Logan negó rotundamente a que su niñero se quedara solo en su hogar, pues estaba convaleciente. Así que técnicamente lo obligó a ir a su casa, él con Laura se encargarían de darle los cuidados necesarios, el platinado sólo asistió con sus mejillas rojas, mientras sus ojos estaban aguados, hace mucho tiempo no recibía ese tipo de cariños, se durmió acariciando los cabellos de Laura quien se había hecho un ovillo a su lado en la cama, negándose a dejarlo solo.

Logan los miró desde el umbral de la puerta, no pudo evitar sacar una fotografía con su móvil. Luego se llegó a su hija hasta su habitación, esa noche se durmió pensando en Peter Maximoff, en lo mucho que quería averiguar del muchacho y de la reciente necesidad que tenía de cuidarlo.


	6. Capítulo 5

Peter despertó un par de veces desorientado, no recordaba bien que había pasado, sólo sabía que la cama se sentía mullida y que lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir.

— Pet bebe agua — pidió Logan haciendo que su niñero bebiera algo de líquido, a continuación, puso un paño frío en su frente ya que el chiquillo tenía fiebre nuevamente, no se resistió a acariciar sus cabellos.

Se quedó observándolo algunos minutos, hasta convencerse que Peter estaba relativamente bien, realmente lo tenía preocupado el mal estado de salud en el que estaba el muchacho. No quería presionarlo, pero necesitaba saber porque había llegado a ese estado, como era posible que un universitario como él, tuviera deudas tan grandes que lo llevaran a trabajar hasta desfallecer.

La siguiente vez que despertó se encontró con Laura acurrucada a su lado mientras jugueteaba con sus muñecas, el chiquillo la quedó mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro, realmente se había encariñado con la castaña.

— Hey guerrera — saludó el niñero con su voz rasposa, para luego ponerse a toser.

— Pet despertaste — chilló la chiquilla para luego abrazarlo con fuerza mientras daba sonoros besos en su mejilla, luego salió disparada excusándose de que necesitaba avisarle a papi Logan.

El profesor de historia soltó todo lo que estaba haciendo y fue corriendo hasta la habitación de huéspedes, encontrándose a Peter en un mal intento por ponerse de pie, pues no era capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar. Rápidamente lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo hizo volver a la cama, dándole una mirada severa, la misma que usaba para regañar a Laura.

— Gra...gracias por todo demonio — sus mejillas se sonrojaron violentamente, y se intensificó aún más el color al escuchar como Laura soltaba una fuerte carcajada — pro...fe...fesor How...Howlett — el platinado comenzó a tartamudear, en esos momentos quería desaparecer, quizás no era tan mala idea dejarse llevar por sus ganas de desvanecerse, pero era sábado y su agenda estaba llena de trabajo, estaba seguro que alcanzaba a llegar a su turno en la librería — debo marcharme, mi trabajo, librería, irme — soltó palabras sin sentido, sintiéndose aún más estúpido mientras cerraba los ojos producto de un fuerte mareo.

— Laura ¿cariño? — pidió Logan — ve a comer tu cereal, mira las caricaturas, voy enseguida — la niña iba a protestar, pero al ver la severa mirada en su padre se despidió de Peter con un movimiento de manos.

El niñero se encogió en el lugar, estaba seguro que le gritaría por haberle dicho demonio, otra vez, o quizás por haber colapsado mientras estaba al cuidado de Laura, no recordaba muy bien lo ocurrido la tarde anterior, estaba seguro que algunos recuerdos eran falsos y sólo eran parte de su mente hiperactiva.

— Ni se te ocurra levantarte de esta cama, sólo si necesitas ir al sanitario — Logan cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho — ahora mismo te traigo tú desayuno.

— Yo, perdón. Me siento como la mismísima mierda — se quedó mirando como Logan abría los ojos y fruncia el ceño, aunque estaba seguro que el profesor maldecía más que él — pero necesito ir a la librería, si no llego a la hora me van a despedir — explicó nervioso mientras movía las manos.

— Pet — el platinado levantó la vista, no recordaba que su jefe se refiriera a él con el apodo que le tenía Laura — ¿no recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche? — se acercó hasta tomar una de las manos del muchacho, comenzando a hacer cariños mientras trazaba círculos en la pálida piel — no puedes seguir destruyéndote de esa forma, no puedes volver a colapsar — explicó de forma calma, para luego escuchar los sollozos de Peter, no se resistió a acunarlo entre sus brazos, no se imaginaba cuanto dolor guardaba el muchacho.

— Logan no entiendes, necesito el puto dinero, si no pago a fin de mes me van a expulsar — un llanto más fuerte y lleno de dolor salió de la boca del niñero.

— Ayer te ofrecí mi ayuda, y mi oferta sigue en pie. Y por cierto, no acepto un no como respuesta — le revolvió los cabellos mientras el niñero entre lágrimas esbozaba una sonrisa — ahora iré por tu comida — abandonó rápidamente el lugar, quería darse golpear su cabeza contra el muro, _¿qué diablos estaba haciendo Peter Maximoff con él?_

Durante el día Logan lo mantuvo absolutamente vigilado, obligándolo a beber mucho líquido, comer nutritivas comidas y sobre todo descansar, no había exagerado al decir que no lo dejaría abandonar la cama, incluso lo ayudaba a llegar al sanitario haciendo que Peter se ruborizara profundamente.

Warren y Kurt lo visitaron el día domingo, llevando sus golosinas favoritas que al parecer también eran las de Laura, los muchachos le estaban explicando como estaban las cosas en el bar, mientras Peter se devoraba algunos chocolates.

— Parker y Azazel te envían saludos — explicó Kurt.

— Y muchos hombres — Warren levantó las cejas de forma sugestiva — preguntaron por tu ausencia, hombre con suerte — lo comenzó a molestar mientras Kurt le daba golpes en las costillas celoso. Logan que iba pasando por el pasillo no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y de forma instintiva apretó los dientes, se sentía aún más estúpido que antes.

Su timbre comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, no quería que nadie se enterara que tenía como huésped a su niñero, de cierta forma sentía que era algo prohibido, pero por alguna razón eso le gustaba, se felicitó a si mismo, ahora era un maldito morboso fetichista.

Frente a su puerta estaba Charles cargando el pastel favorito de Laura.

— Padrino — chilló la chiquilla mientras iba a abrazar sus piernas — ¿viniste a ver a mi Pet? — Charles la quedó mirando sin entender, pensando que la muchachita se refería a alguna mascota — ¿quieres verlo? — preguntó ella de forma inocente para luego arrastrarlo hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

El platinado y sus amigos se callaron de golpe al ver al profesor en el lugar, la situación se había tornado realmente incómoda. Charles saludó de forma cortes, para luego ir hasta la cocina encontrándose a Logan preparando el té. Lo quedó mirando de forma inquisitiva con una burlesca mirada en el rostro, Logan no le quería dar la cara, estaba muy seguro de lo que su amigo le diría.

— ¿A sí que Pet?

— Cállate Charles.

Cuando el profesor Xavier abandonó el lugar, Warren y Kurt notaron que su amigo se había puesto pálido y su posición estaba rígida.

— Es el novio... de padre — susurró bajito, mientras comenzaba a temblar.

Kurt fue el primero en abrazarlo, sabía que su amigo le tenía miedo a Erik Lensherr y no lo quería nuevamente dentro de su vida si eso significaba más dolor. Warren se les unió al abrazo mientras besaba los cabellos de Peter, fue en ese momento que el dueño de casa se hizo presente, mirando de forma severa como ese par de mocosos estaba tocando con demasiaba confianza a su niñero.

— ¿Venía a ofrecer algo de pastel y té? — expresó de forma rígida.

Los muchachos negaron, para luego despedirse de forma animada. Peter aceptó la oferta, pero declinó a seguir comiendo en la habitación, ya se sentía ahogado entre esas cuatro paredes, era realmente extraño poder descansar.

Algo tímido se sentó junto a Charles y Logan, mientras Laura en un sillón miraba una película de princesas. Logan se terminó atorando con el té al ver la mirada inquisitiva que daba Charles, todo debido a que Peter en esos momentos portaba una de sus enormes camisetas haciéndolo ver extremadamente adorable.

El niñero aprovecharía la oportunidad de obtener información, quería saber quién se estaba involucrando su padre, además, no quería que un Erik le hiciera daño a más gente, el que más podía sufrir en esa relación era Charles, y estaba seguro de que el profesor no lo merecía.

Charles le preguntó por sus estudios, de inmediato el platinado orgulloso y sin dejar de hablar le explicó a que se dedicaba y cual era su sueño, el castaño lo quedó mirando con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba ver la pasión que el muchacho demostraba con su profesión.

— ¿y tú familia, cariño? — Peter apretó su taza y estaba seguro de que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, pero como mejor pudo fingió una sonrisa.

— Mis padres están muertos y mi hermana estudia en el extranjero — expresó sin dar mayores detalles, llenándose la boca con comida.

— Oh como la hija de Erik — Peter bajo la mirada, sintió como si Charles pudiera leer su mente — Erik Lehnsherr es mi novio — se sonrojó al decir esas palabras — su única hija, Wanda, se encuentra estudiando artes en París — el niñero sólo asistió, mientras alejaba el plato con pastel, les dedicó una suave mirada, para a continuación excusarse que se había sentido nuevamente mal y que necesitaba descansar.

Para Logan no habían pasado desapercibidas las reacciones del muchacho, tenía un plan en mente y mañana mismo se encargaría de buscar información en la universidad, específicamente, quería saber quien era Peter Maximoff.

Ese día dejó a Laura bajo el cuidado de Peter, el muchacho ya estaba lo suficientemente sano para cuidar de ambos, pero no como para ir al bar, aunque internamente Logan agradecía que dejara ese lugar de mala muerte por algunos días, específicamente luego de enterarse que el muchacho era muy popular en el lugar.

Durante la tarde y luego de no poder sacar aquella idea de su cabeza, decidió que era momento de recolectar información. De forma sutil llegó hasta su secretaria, la joven mujer que bebía un té tranquilamente y tarareaba alguna vieja canción de los ochenta lo quedó mirando, era raro que el profesor Logan se le acercara a charlar, sólo lo hacía ocasionalmente para que ella cuidara a la pequeña Laura.

— Señorita Pryde, necesito pedirle un favor — explicó el profesor nervioso, sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso.

— Logan, dime Kitty no seas anticuado — comenzó a molestarlo la secretaria divertida — explícate.

— Necesito información sobre mi niñero "Peter Maximoff" todo lo que puedas — finalizó para luego excusarse de que iría por un café, caminó a la cafetería llamó a su hogar para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, antes de salir aquella mañana pudo notar que Pet aún estaba algo pálido o quizás él se había vuelto un viejo exagerado.

Dio un respingo cuando Charles lo abrazó por atrás riendo, tal como lo hacían en sus años universitarios. Juntos fueron por el tan ansiado café y té de la tarde, aunque el de ojos azules lo que más quería en esos momentos era devorarse un pastel de chocolate.

— Logan, ¿que pasa entre tú y ese jovencito? — preguntó de forma directa Charles, estaba preocupado no quería que su amigo se metiera en problemas.

— No pasa nada Charles, sólo es el niñero de Laura. Lo estoy ayudando porque está solo en el mundo, a su edad también me hubiera gustado que alguien me tendiera la mano — explicó mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, recordando como gracias a Charles y Raven jamás le faltó la comida.

— Él te mira de una forma especial — explicó Charles — no le des falsas ilusiones — lo reprendió de forma severa.

— No le he dado otro tipo de mensajes — gruñó, para levantarse de golpe, un desconcertado Charles se quedó en el lugar analizando la situación. Su amigo tendía a ser alguien impulsivo, pero nunca había actuado a la defensiva de esa forma, mucho menos con él, algo estaba pasando con los sentimientos de su amigo, decidió no intervenir, al menos por ahora, lo mejor sería darle tiempo al tiempo.

Para el día miércoles Peter se veía sumamente repuesto y descansado, asegurando que esa noche podría volver a su departamento, aunque en realidad lo que más necesitaba era ir a trabajar, aunque no le diría eso último a Logan, pues de seguro su jefe lo regañaría.

Se dedicó a dibujar con Laura, incluso le estuvo dando clases de canto, aunque la chiquilla lo único que le rogaba era que le enseñara cuanto antes a tocar batería, el platinado le ofreció una visita a su departamento si es que su padre lo estimaba correcto, se sonrojó de sólo pensar en tener al profesor Howlett en su humilde hogar, nada parecido a la cálida casita con un amplio patio que tenía el profesor universitario.

Kitty golpeó un par de veces en el despacho de Logan, luego recordó que el hombre había salido para asistir a un congreso, con sumo cuidado entró dejando un sobre café con información del muchacho Maximoff, aunque en realidad no encontró a nadie con ese apellido, lo más cercano era un tal Peter Django Lehnsherr Maximoff, quizás el profesor había cambiado el orden de los apellidos, aunque se le hacía raro pues Logan tenía una memoria excepcional.

A Peter se le hizo doloroso dejar el lugar, dio un fuerte abrazo a Laura quien olía a fresas, no puedo evitar reír cuando el cabello de la muchacha le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Luego se despidió amablemente del profesor, agradeciendo una y otra vez su estadía en aquel lugar, Howlett le dio un corto abrazo que para Peter se hizo eterno, en su cabeza se quedó grabado el aroma de Logan, uno de perfume caro mezclado con café y cigarrillos, aspiró aún más fuerte como si pudiera conservar ese exquisito aroma. Se verían al día siguiente, así que en realidad estaba siendo exagerado, sólo le daba cierta nostalgia dejar la calidez del hogar, vivir en lo que de verdad era una familia.

El jueves Logan llegó refunfuñando, se le había hecho raro no compartir la mañana con un somnoliento Peter, quien bostezaba y se estiraba como si de un gatito se tratase. Estuvo enfocado la mayor parte del día en avanzar un artículo sobre un sitio arqueológico, decidió estirar las piernas e ir por su café de la tarde.

— Logan, ¿viste el sobre, corresponde a su niñero? — preguntó la secretaria sin apartar la vista de la computadora. El profesor negó explicando que a la vuelta le daría una mirada, incluso había olvidado que le había hecho esa petición a Kitty.

Le dio un sorbo a su café negro sin azúcar mientras abría el mencionado sobre, encontrándose con algo que le hizo arder la sangre, ese día su jornada finalizaría más temprano, hablaría seriamente con el supuesto Peter Maximoff.

Llegó dando un portazo haciendo que Peter diera un respingo mientras le hacía muecas de que guardara silencio, señalando uno de los sillones donde Laura dormía plácidamente, para Logan el escenario fue aún más perfecto, así estarían solos para poder hablar.

— Ven a mi estudio, necesitamos hablar — demandó despotricando y dando grandes zancadas se dirigió a la pequeña oficina que tenía en su hogar, Peter algo asustado y sin entender que pasaba, se levantó de golpe y lo siguió en silencio.

— Profesor ¿qué pasó? ¿qué hice? — preguntó Peter nervioso.

— Pasó que me has mentido todo este tiempo Peter Maximoff o debería decir Lehnsherr — le gritó lanzándole los documentos que su secretaria había recolectado — ¿qué querías de mí? ¿acaso eres un hijito de papi mitómano? porque claramente el heredero de los imperios Lehnsherr jamás tendría una deuda como la que tu inventas tener — le gritó lleno de odio, se sentía traicionado luego de todo lo que había hecho por el mocoso, lo había tenido bajo su techo e incluso había pensado en pagar su deuda, se sentía como un gran imbécil, había caído en la jugarreta del mocoso.

— No, yo, por favor, déjeme — intentó explicarse Peter, pero Logan lo mando a callar.

— Estás despedido mocoso mentiroso, sal de mi casa en este puto instante — le gritó para luego salir del lugar, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de golpear al platinado. Se sentía traicionado y engañado, no entendía la mente retorcida y las absurdas fantasías que inventaba Lehnsherr, quizás estaba tan demente como el imbécil de Erik.

— No le diga a Charles — fue lo último que imploró con la voz nerviosa, llena de miedo.

Peter bajo la vista y sintió como su vista se nublaba, corrió por sus cosas y dejando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de Laura salió corriendo del lugar, una vez fuera se largó a sollozar lleno de angustia. Lo habían expulsado del único trabajo decente que había logrado conseguir y no le habían pagado ni siquiera un peso, le quedaba una semana para saldar la deuda y no tenía casi ningún ahorro, tenía dos posibilidades, finalmente rendirse a su sueño o buscar una forma muy asquerosa de conseguir dinero.

Entró corriendo a su hogar, encerrándose de un portazo en su habitación. Warren y Kurt intentaron detenerlo, pero el muchacho desde dentro entre sollozos desgarradores les pedía estar sólo, la única información que consiguieron es que había sido despedido.

Logan pidió libre ese viernes, aún no le explicaba a Laura que su niñero era un maldito mentiroso, mucho menos que había sido despedido, estaba buscando la mejor excusa para no dañar a su hija. Los profesores planearon una noche en el bar, el mismo dónde trabajaba Peter, no quería ver al mocoso mentiroso, pero tampoco se privaría, después de todo era a Peter a quien debería darle vergüenza. Consiguió que su vecina Alison Blaire cuidara a Laura un par de horas, él iría por unas cervezas y quizás se burlaría de Peter.

Cuando el platinado vio al grupo de profesores corrió espantado, pidió ayuda a Parker, de inmediato el castaño asistió a su petición dándole una cálida sonrisa, además, él quería ve nuevamente al profesor Wilson, se acaloró al pensar lo que habían hecho en el baño y en la casa del mayor.

Maximoff corría de un lado a otro con bandejas de comida y bebida, sentía la penetrante mirada de su ex jefe, mientras Charles y Raven le daban miradas condescendientes. No sabía la razón, pero no les había explicado el conflicto, pero porque debía tenerle lealtad a alguien como Peter, quizás le contaría a Charles que el mocoso era su hijastro.

Peter por su lado no había querido explicar nada a sus amigos, los muchachos sólo lo miraban con tristeza, sabían que Peter estaba sufriendo, pero el no les explicó absolutamente nada y estaba absorto en distintos trabajos, incluso había vuelto a la pizzería de Bobby.

Ese lunes Logan tuvo que llevar a Laura a su trabajo, Raven que no tenía mucho que hacer estuvo más que encantada llevándola al taller de pintura, aunque se sentía realmente incómoda cada vez que Laura preguntaba por su niñero y ella no era capaz de responder.

— Logan, ¿sabes como contactar a Peter Lehnsherr? no contesta sus correos ni llamadas — preguntó Kitty mientras sostenía un auricular en la mano, el hombre negó con los dientes apretados — Braddock necesita hablar urgentemente con él, dice que si lo llegas a ver le digas que tiene hasta mañana para pagar la deuda o se queda sin matricula — el profesor sólo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Se intentó concentrar, pero no podía, dando un portazo fue hasta el departamento de finanzas, enterándose que Peter Lehnsherr tenía como deuda una exorbitante cantidad de dinero.

— ¿Por qué no pidió crédito? — preguntó a Elizabeth Braddock.

— No puede, no tiene un adulto responsable que le firme los permisos en caso de que se atrase con el pago — la secretaria bajo su voz — algunos sabemos que es hijo de Erik Lehnsherr, pero el hombre lo dio por muerto cuando abandonó economía, pobre niño más de alguna vez me ha venido rogando por más plazo — suspiro con tristeza la mujer — Kitty dijo que trabajaba para ti, por favor infórmale del plazo, sería lamentablemente cancelar la matricula de un alumno tan brillante como él.

Logan en esos momentos se sentía como un grandísimo idiota, si sólo le hubiera dejado explicarse, ahora le urgía más que antes ayudar al mocoso, le envió un rápido texto a Raven pidiendo que cuidara a Laura.

Llamó insistentemente, pero Peter no le contestaba, salió rápidamente a aquel desastroso lugar donde se había enterado vivía el niñero. Golpeó la puerta de forma insistente, hasta que finalmente Warren con la boca llena de papitas le abrió.

— ¿Dónde está Peter? — podría dejarles el recado con sus amigos, pero le urgía hablar con él, ofrecer su ayuda.

— En el local de Bobby, trabajando — explicó Kurt enojado — porque alguien lo despidió de su trabajo — cada vez había más veneno en sus palabras y Warren se sentía extrañamente orgulloso.

— Por favor chicos, es urgente, algo de la universidad — de seguro con eso los convencía. Finalmente, Warren le extendió un imán con la dirección del local de mala muerte.

Era una pizería bastante ordinaria, pero había bastante clientela, quizás era popular, al entrar no vio al muchacho, así que preguntó por él a un mocoso que repartía un par de cajas. El hombre sacándose un audífono le explicó que estaba en la cocina.

— Bobby — escuchó la voz entrecortada de Peter — por favor, sólo préstame el dinero.

— Todo tiene un precio princesa — escuchó la despreciable voz de un hombre, apuró el paso hasta el lugar de donde se escuchaban las voces, parecía una bodega.

— No, por favor — en ese momento estaba más que seguro de que Peter estaba llorando.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose a su niñero arrinconado contra una muralla, el hombre con una mano sostenía las manos de Peter por sobre su cabeza y con la otra lo estaba manoseando de forma asquerosa, no contento con eso lo estaba besando a la fuerza mientras el mocoso rogaba lleno de miedo y sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.

Abrió los ojos de golpes al sentir como Bobby ya no lo tenía prisionero, encontrándose a su ex jefe conteniendo el cuerpo de Bobby, mientras le propinaba algunas bofetadas y lo insultada de muchas formas, Peter cayó sentado en el suelo sollozando aún más fuerte.

Logan se giró y la imagen que se encontró le estrujó el corazón, en un rápido movimiento y luego de haber pateado el cuerpo del hombre, fue por Peter, lo tomó entre sus brazos y salió del local, lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto, poniéndole el cinturón y limpiando sus lágrimas.

— Ya llegaremos a casa, ahí hablaremos cariño — le soltó tomando fuertemente el volante y arrancando a toda velocidad.


	7. Capítulo 6

Peter estaba en shock, apenas pestañaba, se sentía ultrajado, humillado y avergonzando, y lo peor de todo, es que no había logrado conseguir el maldito dinero.

Logan detuvo el auto de golpe al notar el estado en el cual iba el muchacho, rápidamente estuvo a su lado, pero Peter no reaccionada, sólo lo hizo cuando el profesor de historia lo rodeo con sus brazos, fue en ese momento en el cual estalló en lágrimas, fuertes sollozos salían de su garganta y su cuerpo se estremecía mientras Logan con cuidado pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

— Tranquilo mi Pet, tranquilo. Todo está bien —lo siguió consolando con cariño, haciendo que su niñero se aferrara a su torso mientras nuevamente sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

— Nada está bien, sólo debía soportar algunos manoseos y un par de besos, ni siquiera eso pude hacer bien para conseguir el dinero — gritó el muchacho frustrado — ahora quizás que tendré que hacer para que me haga un préstamo.

En ese momento Logan apretó los dientes, se sentía furioso, por un lado, quería devolverse a la pizzería y golpear aún más fuerte a ese degenerado, quizás botarle un par de dientes, pero, por otro lado, quería zarandear a Peter hasta hacerle entender que él no tenía que hacer eso, que no podía permitir que nadie lo tratase de esa forma por un par de billetes.

Peter se bajó del automóvil, tenía que volver y tratar de que Bobby le prestara el dinero, de seguro ahora tendría que chupársela o algo peor, pero no tenía más alternativas, era eso o dejar la universidad, quizás podría venderle su virginidad.

— No te atrevas a dar un paso más — Peter se estremeció en ese mismo instante — Peter sube en este instante, ahora — gruñó Logan exasperado. El platinado lo quedó mirando, sin embargo, no se pudo negar a su orden y con la mirada baja se subió de forma sumisa al automóvil, a los pocos segundos este fue puesto en marcha.

— Profesor, esto, yo.

— No ahora, esperemos a casa.

Peter entró a aquella casa que se había hecho parte de su rutina las últimas semanas, de inmediato sintió la calidez que sólo el hogar Howlett transmitía, se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones mientras Logan salía del salón.

A los pocos minutos regresó, de inmediato le extendió un vaso de jugo y lo quedó mirando como si lo estuviera evaluando, Peter se sintió cohibido.

— Ese maldito hijo de puta — gruñó nuevamente, para luego pasar con cuidado un dedo por el labio partido de Peter, haciendo que el platinado se estremeciera. Luego su atención fue hasta las muñecas del niñero, las cuales tenían marcas violáceas. El profesor con cuidado tocó el lugar, apretando furioso los dientes, para luego poner una venda de forma delicada, no podía creer que alguien tuviera la desfachatez de hacerle algún mal a ese adorable mocoso — ¿esto pasó antes? — Peter sólo asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente sucio y de improviso sus ojos se humedecieron.

— Yo, profesor, creo que es mejor que me vaya ... ¿gracias? — lo último lo dijo algo inseguro, no entendía bien que había pasado y aún estaba consternado, lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, todo su cuerpo dolía gracias a haber trabajado sin parar. Pero apenas intentó ponerse de pie sus piernas fallaron, rápidamente el profesor lo tomó entre sus brazos y cargándolo como si de una princesa lo llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes, una que internamente ya había delegado a Peter Lehnsherr. Le pidió descansar y el chiquillo de inmediato protesto, le recordó a cuando Laura prácticamente con los ojos cerrados le seguía negando que estuviera cansada, no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciando esos suaves cabellos prácticamente lo obligó a dormir.

Mandó un mensaje a Raven pidiendo que se quedara con Laura hasta después de cenar, su amiga aceptó encantada, sólo pidiendo a cambio que le explicara con lujo de detalles lo que lo había obligado a abandonar la universidad, el hombre a regañadientes aceptó, sabía que la mujer no se quedaría tranquila hasta obtener la verdad.

Un par de horas después Peter despertó desorientado, de golpe vivieron todos los recuerdos y rápidamente se puso de pie, _mierda la universidad_ era en lo único que podía pensar. Al salir se encontró con su ex jefe sentado tranquilamente, tomando un café mientras leía sumamente concentrado un libro, aunque en realidad, el profesor llevaba más de media hora en la misma página. Indicó a Peter que lo acompañara, mientras extendía comida, la cual de inmediato hizo iluminar los ojos del muchacho, Logan no puedo evitar pensar en cuándo había sido la última comida decente del muchacho.

— Creo que tendré que abandonar la universidad — decirlo en voz alta era más doloroso de lo que creía.

— Ni lo sueñes, te lo prohíbo — Peter dio un respingo — yo pagaré tu deuda, Peter, cariño, eres un excelente alumno, no puedes dejar ir tu sueño, yo te ayudaré y no, no te podrás negar. Desde este momento eres el primer beneficiado con la beca E & L. H. expresó el hombre tranquilo, Braddock ya está al tanto.

Peter estalló en lágrimas, sentía como si un gran peso le hubiese sido quitado de los hombros, no puedo contener la emoción, lanzándose a los brazos del profesor, a quien lo pilló de improviso, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, Logan tuvo que pensar en muchas fechas para no ir por aquella boca que desde hace algunos días quería tomar.

— Logan — el profesor se estremeció al escuchar como salía su nombre de la boca del niñero — no sé como pagarle esto, nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida — Howlett pensó que clase de vida llevaba su niñero para ser feliz con tan poco, rápidamente comenzó a revolver sus cabellos

— Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo respecto a tu padre — pidió un poco más serio, quería saber toda la verdad, como aquel tierno mocoso había terminado de esa forma, además de saber que clase de hombre se estaba involucrando con su mejor amigo.

— El demonio de la economía o Erik Lehnsherr, como prefieras es mi padre. Él nunca fue un padre afectuoso, siempre tuvo cierta predisposición por mi hermana, quizás ser mandado a llamar todos los días por los profesores no me hizo subir en su ranking de popularidad. Él me obligó a estudiar economía, yo...odiaba ese ambiente, odiaba a la gente y no era feliz, siempre quise estudiar música, pero no para ser músico, sino, para enseñar a los más pequeños — al decirlo hizo una pequeña sonrisa — lo desafíe, suspendí todas las materias y simplemente me inscribí en pedagogía en música. El me gritó, hasta un par de golpes hubieron, dijo que lo había dejado en vergüenza, que era una deshonra, un error — trago duro y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos — me echó a la calle, sólo con la ropa puesta, además, me dejó la enorme deuda de los dos años que estudié economía, es un bastardo — no puedo evitar reír con ironía mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas — por suerte algún dios puso a Warren y Kurt en mi camino, ellos me ayudaron a no seguir viviendo en la calle, ni seguir comiendo la basura de la gente — se estremeció ante esos recuerdos que tanto esmero había hecho por olvidar.

Logan no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, como un padre podía tratar así a su hijo, estaba seguro de que ahora no se resistiría a dar unos buenos golpes en el rostro de modelo de Lehnsherr.

— ¿Y Maximoff?

— El apellido de soltera de mi difunta madre — dijo bajando la mirada, aunque prácticamente ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de la mujer.

— Perdóname Peter, perdón por no haberte dejado hablar, por no permitir que te explicaras, fui cruel y estúpido — Logan nunca en su vida había pedido perdón, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo con el muchacho, de enmendarse.

— Tranquilo viejo, todo en orden — expresó Peter de forma coloquial para luego sonrojarse — es decir, no hay problema profesor Howlett — explicó ahora de forma atolondrada, ganándose una carcajada por parte de Logan. Peter se quedó embobado escuchándolo, era primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de esa forma.

Pasaron un par de horas conversando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, Peter se entero que la madre de Laura la había abandonado, no puedo evitar sentirse triste por la muchachita y más por Logan, de seguro era un amor no correspondido.

— ¿La amabas mucho? — se mordió la lengua al notar que su lengua había sido más rápida que su cerebro — perdón, no es necesario que me respondas.

— Nunca la amé, lo nuestro fue producto del alcohol. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres — Peter no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, repentinamente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, se sentía menos estúpido por sentir atracción por James Howlett, aunque estaba claro que sólo debía quedarse en una fantasía, porque de seguro alguien como Logan tendría de amantes a modelos o personas de gran intelecto, no estudiantes como él.

Raven se quedó mirando a su amigo de una forma perspicaz, pero al ver ciertos cabellos platinados en su auto una sonrisa burlesca apareció en su cara.

— ¿Siguiendo los pasos de Wilson?

— Vete a la mierda — sólo logró que la profesora de artes estallara en una carcajada — pero Rav, necesito que mañana hablemos de algo serio — bajó la voz al decirlo y su amiga comprendió que no era ningún juego. Luego llamó a Laura quien dio un gran abrazo a su madrina, pero sus ojos se iluminaron al notar quien iba del lado del copiloto.

Al día siguiente, Raven y Logan iban por un café, necesitaban conversar, más bien el doctor en Arqueología necesitaba un par de consejos respecto a la verdadera forma de ser de Lehnsherr y no a la falsa imagen que había proyectado en Charles.

La rubia casi botó su caramel macchiato, no dejaba de pestañar al escuchar todo lo que su viejo amigo le estaba explicando, repentinamente sintió asco por aquel bastardo de Lehnsherr, ahora tenía fuertes deseos de estamparle una bofetada, aunque estaba seguro de que Logan le ganaría el lugar.

— ¿Te estás enamorando?

— Raven, esto es sobre Charles. Peter no tiene nada que ver — sabía que eso último no era cierto.

— Aha, como quieras. Pero al corazón no se le engaña ni tampoco a tía Raven — le guiñó un ojo — Logan permítete sentir, deja tu maldita fachada por una vez en la vida, tienes derecho a ser feliz — lo último lo dijo muy sincera, no quería que su amigo siguiera reprimiéndose, quería que al fin viviera la vida. Logan sólo le dio un sorbo a su café y asistió con la cabeza, como siempre, Raven Darkhölme tenía razón.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Peter al fin podía dormir las noches enteras, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido tanto tiempo libre. Durante el día cuidaba a Laura, le estaba enseñando a tocar el ukulele, por las tardes disfrutaban de la amplia piscina y estaba seguro de que más de alguna vez había notado como su jefe se le quedaba mirando, no quería ilusionarse, además era conocido que trabajo y placer no se podía mezclar.

Pero la noche de ese jueves la tensión había llegado a un punto cúlmine, el profesor le había pedido que lo acompañara a la inauguración de una exposición, ya que era sobre objetos musicales arqueológicos, precisamente mezclaba la pasión de ambos, nuevamente habían dejado a Laura al cuidado de Alison Blaire.

Logan como siempre iba con aquella ropa que sacaba suspiros en todas las mujeres y por que no, en uno que otro hombre, como por ejemplo Peter Lehnsherr. En cambio, el niñero iba con lo mejor que podía, las mismas ropas de la premiación, las mismas que Logan había encontrado una aberración y que en ese momento le parecían más sexys que nunca, inconscientemente posaba sus manos en los hombros de Peter, no le despegaba la mirada y espantaba a todo hombre que intentaba acercársele. El profesor quedó aún más prendado al percatarse que el muchacho tenía mucho más conocimiento del esperado, cada día Peter lo sorprendía más.

La velada la quiso finalizar invitándolo a comer, aunque jamás espero que el mocoso le pidiera algo de comida rápida, incluso solicitó que hicieran el pedido desde el auto, Logan estaba seguro de que no había algo así desde la universidad.

— Hey esa era mi papita — reclamó Peter al notar como Logan tomaba la última que quedaba.

—Muy lento mocoso — Logan estaba dispuesto a comerla, cuando el platinado en un ágil movimiento se la había quitado mientras una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro, tomó la papita por los dientes e ironizó el acto, pero Logan en una acto mitad valentía y mitad estupidez, y por que no, la Raven de su cabeza incitándolo, había terminado tomando la papita de la boca de Peter, precisamente con sus propios labios, haciendo que en ese preciso momento se estuvieran dando un beso. Uno que lentamente comenzó a subir en intensidad, sólo separándose por la falta de oxígeno.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

— Más que nada — y de esa forma se volvieron a besar, sólo dejándose llevar.

El viernes por la mañana se regalaron sonrisas cómplices, se sentían como dos adolescentes enamorados, se daban miradas cómplices y durante el día se estuvieron mandando mensajes, Peter se sentía un irresponsable, pero ya llevaba muchos años comportándose de forma correcta, si tenía que cometer un error, estaba más que dispuesto a que James Howlett fuera el maldito error más grande de su vida.

Ya por la noche, Logan y sus amigos se encontraban bebiendo en el bar, Raven no dejaba de lanzarle besos a Azazel su nuevo novio, Wade mirada de forma descarada a Peter Parker, extrañamente Summers no dejaba de charlar con un avergonzado Hank y Charles no dejaba de mandarle textos a su novio pidiéndole que compartiera en la agradable reunión.

Nuevamente el público quedó en silencio y luego estaba en aplausos al escuchar la banda de Peter, todo el mundo estaba feliz y disfrutaba de las canciones, algunas personas cantaban y los más atrevidos bailaban, como Raven y Azazel ganándose las risas de la gente. Logan mirada con una amplia sonrisa a su niñero, Peter se veía como alguien distinto, al fin las condenadas ojeras no estaban en su cara y podía notar que su sonrisa era una genuina, no una pantalla para tapar su extrema preocupación. No puedo evitar dar un fugaz beso en sus labios cuando lo vio bajar del escenario, realmente le calentaba verlo tocar la batería y cantar.

— No sólo eres un jodido músico, ahora eres una perra que se acuesta con ancianos por su dinero — Peter se estremeció al escuchar una voz que conocía demasiado bien, de inmediato Logan se puso delante de su cuerpo de forma protectora, no dejaría que Lehnsherr le tocara un solo cabello.

— Papá yo.

— No te atrevas a llamarme padre, para mi tú estás muerto — las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Peter, quien rápidamente fue abrazado por Logan.

— ¡Erik no! — Charles lo apartó cuando el hombre de negocios intentó acercársele, de seguro a golpearlo, ya lo había hecho más de una vez — explícame ahora mismo — exigió el castaño — ¿Peter es tu hijo? — Erik sólo apretó los dientes, conteniendo su furia.

— Biológicamente lo es, pero para mi no existe — lo único que se escuchó fue la fuerte bofetada que el castaño acababa de propinarle a su novio.

A continuación, todo sucedió muy rápido, Charles tomó a Peter de la mano y lo obligó a ir con él, mientras Logan los seguía de cerca, Lehnsherr intentó acercarse y no único que se ganó fue una larga lista de improperios por parte del profesor Xavier.

Charles que abrazó a un sollozante Peter pidió a Logan ir a su casa, tenían mucho de qué hablar, él precisamente quería saber quien mierda era en realidad Erik Lehnsherr, porque en esos momentos lo único que sentía por su novio era repulsión, él era un maldito mentiroso. Acunó aún más fuerte a Peter que no dejaba de llorar, no dejó de susurrar palabras de cariño mientras Logan los miraba por el espejo retrovisor, sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad estallaría, él no tuvo la necesidad de mostrar la verdad a su amigo, en una mala jugada del destino los hechos se habían adelantado.


	8. Capítulo 7

Peter ya casi no lloraba, pero sus ojos seguían con lágrimas, Logan tomaba su mano con fuerza en un intento de trasmitir su apoyo. Habían decidido ir hasta la casa de Howlett ya que debían ir por Laura, además, estaban seguros de que Erik estaría golpeando la puerta de Charles sin parar.

La pequeña castaña no dejó de abrazar a Peter al notar sus lágrimas, miro enojada a su padre pensando de que él había sido el culpable, Logan le tuvo que explicar que él no tenía nada que ver, pero Laura seguía mirándolo con desconfianza, Charles no podía creer lo mucho que su ahijada se había encariñado con el muchacho.

— Tranquila Laura, tu padre no tiene nada que ver — tragó duro al pensar que era su propia padre el que lo hacía sufrir — ahora a dormir bonita, que es muy tarde — explicó el platinado de forma amable mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y con gesto le explicaba a Logan que iría a hacerla dormir, Charles se les quedó mirando, no tenía idea que la relación entre ellos era tan profunda, tampoco que el muchacho platinado era tan responsable y cuidadoso con los niños.

Logan puso el agua, estaba seguro de que un café o un té les sería necesario ahora que debían hablar temas tan delicados, vio como su amigo soltaba un suspiro enojado mientras comenzaba a golpear la pantalla de su teléfono, al parecer el aparato no dejaba de sonar.

Minutos más tarde Peter se hizo presente, sus ojos aún estaban rojos y su rostro estaba pálido, el muchacho abrazó la espalda de Logan y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda, soltando un fuerte suspiro. El profesor se giró, acunó al chiquillo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besar su coronilla con dulzura, hasta que finalmente se calmó.

— Cariño, me podrías explicar lo que sucede con Erik Lehnsherr, por favor — pidió Charles mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, sus manos temblaban y tenía miedo de escuchar la verdadera naturaleza de su novio.

Peter tragó duro, el podía notar lo mucho que el castaño quería a su padre, no quería que por su culpa las cosas se arruinaran, pero tampoco se le hacía justo ocultarle cosas al amigo de Logan.

Aunque le costó un par de lágrimas y algunos sollozos, Peter le explicó a grandes rasgos que había pasado con su padre, como él lo había obligado a estudiar algo que no quería, y cuando había decidido abandonar el muy bastardo lo había dejado con una enorme deuda, así como lo había exiliado de su hogar, sin siquiera un peso.

Charles para ese entonces estaba llorando, no podía creer que su novio hubiera actuado de esa forma. Logan por su lado pensaba el porque Peter no le estaba contando toda la verdad, pues el chiquillo se había ahorrado los detalles, como que había tenido que vivir de la basura, Peter le dio una mirada muy significativa, de seguro más tarde le explicaría el porque lo había hecho.

Un par de horas más tarde el castaño decidió que ya era momento de volver a su casa, al encender su móvil se encontró con más de cincuenta llamadas de Erik junto a más de cien mensajes.

— Papá te estará esperando en tu casa — explicó Peter, el conocía muy bien como era Erik, y estaba seguro de que la bestia de los negocios estaba más que enamorado de aquel hombre de ojos azules.

— ¿Podría quedarme? — pidió Charles algo avergonzado, no quería incomodar, pero tampoco se sentía con el ánimo de enfrentar a Erik.

— Por supuesto — Peter fue el primero en responder, sintiéndose avergonzado al notar que había respondido en un lugar que no era su hogar, pero Logan le dio una sonrisa llena de confianza mientras apretaba su mano con cariño.

— Claro que si Charles, puedes utilizar la habitación de invitados — Peter se giró rápidamente hacia Logan, pues esa era la cama que el utilizaba y estaba seguro de que no había más habitaciones disponibles en el hogar Howlett.

Charles se despidió con una sonrisa fingida, quería acostarse cuanto antes, se sentía agotado y lo único que quería era pagar su cerebro por algunas horas, pero sabía que eso no era posible, lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en lo que había pasado, de cierta forma, la imagen que tenía de Erik se había arruinado, sentía que se había enamorado de alguien que no era, y para ser sinceros, no estaba seguro si quería seguir con Lehnsherr.

El platinado estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sillón, pero en un ágil movimiento Logan se lo había cargado al hombro y había avanzado hasta su habitación pese a las protestas del más joven.

— Podemos dormir juntos — no fue una pregunta — no te haré nada que tu no quieras — de inmediato las mejillas de Peter se sonrojaron de forma furiosa — además, no quiero que duermas en el incómodo sillón y tengo grandes deseos de dormir abrazándote — Logan no escatimó en sincerarse.

Minutos más tarde, Peter estaba portando una amplia camiseta de Logan, haciéndolo ver sumamente adorable, el profesor de historia debía recurrir a todo su autocontrol, pues cierta parte de su anatomía estaba reaccionando en el momento menos indicado. Peter se quedó profundamente dormido sintiendo las caricias de Logan, aspirando su masculino aroma y sintiéndose protegido.

Peter esa noche despertó un par de veces, Logan lo consolaba preocupado, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su chico, fugazmente recordó que no le había hecho una pregunta muy necesaria, se sentía algo anticuado, pero quería hacer las cosas de forma correcta, además, sentía que Peter se lo merecía, sobre todo, después de tanto sufrimiento.

La mañana la pasaron mirando una película con Laura, la chiquilla estaba realmente emocionaba de tener a su padrino y su amado niñero para ella, ahora tenía dos lindas princesas a las cuales hacerles "hermosos" peinados. Logan los miraba divertido, aunque Peter se veía realmente adorable con aquella corona de flores, él les preparó un delicioso almuerzo.

— Peter no es necesario que nos acompañes — explicó el profesor de historia, ya que él iría a dejar a Charles a su casa por si se llegaban a encontrar con Erik.

— Tranquilo Logan, será mejor que vaya — sugirió el muchacho mientras tomaba de la mano a Laura, la castaña siempre lograba tranquilizarlo.

El viaje fue tenso, nadie hablaba y todos estaban preocupados por lo que se toparían. A simple vista la casa de Charles se veía sin la presencia de visitas molestas, es decir, Erik, de todas formas, la familia Howlett y Peter decidieron acompañarlo hasta su puerta.

— Mierda Erik me diste un susto de muerte — chilló Charles cuando el alto hombre aparecía de la nada, se veía desaliñado, aún portaba la ropa del día anterior, su rostro estaba demacrado y hasta se veía desaseado.

— Vete Erik, no te quiero aquí, no te quiero volver a ver — ahora le gritó Charles mientras su cuerpo temblaba, nunca se había enfrentado a su novio de esa forma y realmente odiaba los pleitos.

— Charles yo — el hombre de negocios dio algunos pasos hasta posar su mano en el hombro del castaño, quien de inmediato se movió para evitar la caricia.

— Maldita sea, Erik Lehnsherr no te quiero ver, no me busques y lárgate de mi casa maldito acosador — gritó Xavier ahora molesto, odiaba la personalidad dominante y controladora de Erik, él en esos momentos quería estar solo y pensar, no sentirse presionado por su presencia, mucho menos que el idiota lo estuviera esperando en el jardín de su casa — y si no te vas en este instante, llamaré a la policía — demandó furioso, aunque en realidad nunca haría algo así, porque dentro de él seguía sumamente enamorado de ese idiota.

Lehnsherr se giró apretando los dientes y antes los incrédulos ojos de todos, tenía a Peter tomado de su camisa mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de furia, Logan no alcanzó a reaccionar al estar preocupado por el grito que soltó su hija, lo único que escuchó fue un golpe, Erik acababa de abofetear a su hijo.

— Todo es por tu jodida culpa, eres una maldita escoria — le gritó al platinado quien en ese momento tenía la mirada gacha mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Lo siguiente fue ver a Logan y Erik peleándose a golpes, el profesor estaba furioso intentando golpear al maldito bastardo de Lehnsherr, ese hijo de puta le pagaría haber tocado a su chico, él no permitiría que le volviera a poner un solo dedo encima.

— Dejen de pelear — se escuchó el fuerte grito de Charles, mientras se interponía ente ambos hombres los cuales ya tenían más de algunas magulladuras, aunque si se era sincero, Erik había quedado en mucho peor estado que Logan — los están asustando — susurró Charles bajito.

Un poco más allá Peter entre temblores intentaba consolar a Laura quien tenía los ojitos aguados, nunca se había enfrentado a algo así, nunca había visto a su padre pelear y la situación le había asustado. Peter se había tragado todo su miedo y con caricias intentaba tranquilizar a la niña, mientras la sangre no dejaba de correr de su nariz ni de su labio partido.

Logan se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra, para ir con las personas que más le importaban en ese momento. Erik se levantó entre quejidos, tocando sus magulladas costillas, dio una sonrisa al ver como Charles se estaba acercando, pero se detuvo algunos pasos antes de su cuerpo mientras le dedicaba una mirada oscura producto de la furia.

— Me decepcionaste Lehnsherr, te iba a dar una oportunidad, pero no puedo creer que hayas golpeado a tu hijo — Erik iba a hablar, pero Charles no lo dejó — y no te atrevas a decir que no es tu hijo. Eres un maldito insensible, lo nuestro se acabó — le gritó ahora entre sollozos, le había dolido soltar esas palabras, llorando entre a su casa, dando un fuerte portazo.

— Viste lo que lograste Peter, todo esto es por tu culpa — escupió Erik lleno de furia mientras una traicionera lágrima se le escapaba.

— No, por favor — pidió Peter en un susurro mientras tomaba a Logan del brazo, estaba seguro de que su jefe iría tras su padre y no quería más trifulcas.

— Me las pagarás — fue la última amenaza de Erik antes de marcharse furioso del lugar. Peter dio un respingo ante esas últimas palabras mientras se ponía más blanco que el papel, los signos no pasaron desapercibidos por Logan.

Charles se encontraba hecho un ovillo, no había dejado de llorar por horas, estaba seguro de que amaba a Erik con todo su corazón, pero no podía estar con alguien que trataba de esa forma a su hijo, mucho menos que se lo hubiera ocultado. No entendía a Erik, al parecer si era una maldita bestia despiadada y sin sentimientos como mucho lo habian descrito.

Unos incesantes golpes se escucharon en su hogar, no sabía que hacer estaba seguro de que sería Erik buscando un perdón que él no podía brindarle en esos momentos, ni siquiera estaba seguro si algún día podría llegar a dárselos.

Pero escuchó una voz ya conocida, al otro lado de su puerta estaba Raven, de seguro Logan le había pedido ir por él, que haría Charles sin sus amigos. El castaño abrió la puerta y se lanzó al cuerpo de su amiga, siendo recibido por un cariñoso abrazo mientras él se deshacía en hipidos.  
— Helado, frituras y cerveza — todo lo necesario para que pases las penas de amor — soltó la rubia sacándole una sonrisa — el imbécil de Lehnsherr no se merece tus lágrimas, ahora cuéntamelo todo, porque Logan fue bastante escueto al soltar algo de información.

De esa forma, Charles comenzó a relatarle con lujo de detalles de todo lo que se había enterado, incluyendo como el hombre había tratado a su hijo, y como se había tranzado a golpes con Logan, Raven estaba feliz de que Logan le diera una paliza, ella estaba segura de que Lehnsherr había quedado el peor estado, pues el profesor de historia trabaja su cuerpo y en sus años de juventud se había dedicado al boxeo.

Peter en susurros pidió ir hasta su casa y aunque Logan le explicó que no era una molestia que fuera hasta su hogar, el chiquillo declinó la oferta con una sonrisa fingida. En esos momentos quería estar solo y pensar, no quería ver a nadie. A regañadientes Logan lo llevó al departamento que compartía con los otros mocosos, se despidió con un leve abrazo pues estaban en presencia de Laura, quien aún no estaba al tanto de su relación sin nombre. Primero, Logan quería darle formalidad a la relación, para luego explicarle a su querida gruñona que estaba pasando con Peter.

El heredero Lehnsherr tenía la cara enterrada en su almohada, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de forma incesante mientras, recordando una y otra vez las crueles palabras de su padre. En algún punto ya no quedaban lágrimas, solo eran sollozos llenos de dolor, de esa forma se durmió, ignorando su móvil que no dejaba de vibrar y que el algún momento había apagado, no tomando en cuenta los golpeteos en su puerta que en esos momentos estaba con seguro, él no quería ver a nadie, él no merecía la compasión de nadie, estaba seguro de que él no era digno de nada bueno en la vida.

Logan estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, había dejado a Peter tranquilo, le había dado su espacio, pero el muchacho ni siquiera le había respondido un maldito mensaje, según sus amigos, ni siquiera ellos le habían podido ver un cabello siquiera, estaba encerrado desde el día anterior en su habitación, había explicado Kurt lleno de preocupación.

Pero el lunes temprano Peter apareció puntual a su trabajo, su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, Logan tocó con cuidado el hematoma que había en su rostro, quería volver a golpear la cara del hijo de puta de Lehnsherr.

Durante esa semana, Charles no dejó de recibir obsequios, desde las más exóticas flores hasta las más finas joyas, todas terminaban en el mismo tacho de basura, siendo rescatados por Raven, quien no estaba dispuesta a botar aquellas finuras.

Logan tenía un plan para ese fin de semana, ya había hablado con la madrina de su hija para que el sábado la cuidara, ese día le pediría a Peter oficialmente noviazgo, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre de su relación con su niñero, no quería algo fugaz, él quería algo de verdad, por primera vez en la vida tenía deseos de llamar a alguien su novio, de intentar mantener una relación y no simplemente encontrones casuales. Raven aceptó encantada, ella junto a Azazel irían de viaje por el día a la playa, estaba segura de que Laura disfrutaría ya que Logan aún no la llevaba a ningún lugar de vacaciones.

Además, quería alegrar a su mocoso, quien durante toda la semana había estado ausente y mucho más apagado que de costumbre, se veía sumamente deprimido y apenas comía, Logan intentó más de una vez hacerlo hablar, que soltara todos los sentimientos que estaba cargando, pero el muchacho era reacio, no tenía ánimos de hablar, mucho menos de recordar su doloroso pasado y la tortuosa relación con su padre. Logan tenía miedo del estado catatónico en el cual se estaba sumiendo Peter, quería volver a verlo sonreír.

Charles iba saliendo de la universidad, apurando el paso, lo único que quería era una cerveza fría mientras mirada alguna serie de suspenso en Netflix, pero un toque en su hombro lo hizo girar de golpe.

Se encontró con Erik muy distinto a su imagen habitual, atrás habían quedado sus trajes de diseñador, estaba en ropa deportiva, su tez estaba pálida y tenía barba de algunos días, pese a todo seguía viéndose tan guapo como siempre, Charles se mordió el labio de forma instintiva, odiaba a Erik Lehnhser por verse tan atrayente siempre, incluso cuando estaba en la mismísima mierda era guapo.

— No has respondido mis mensajes — dijo Erik con un tono de voz lleno de dolor.

— Por algo no lo hice, genio — explicó Charles sarcástico.

— Charles por favor — un sollozo se escapó de su garganta — dime que tengo que hacer para ganarme tu perdón — ante la incrédula mirada de Xavier, Erik estaba de rodillas abrazando sus piernas mientras llorando le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

— Solo quiero una cosa — Lehnsherr levantó la vista, mirándolo con total atención — quiero que le pidas perdón a tu hijo y que lo recuperes — soltó sin mostrar un ápice de compasión — ahora deja de avergonzarme y vete de aquí, por ahora no tenemos nada de que hablar — finalizó el castaño, alejándose con fuerza del fuerte agarre de Erik, se fue dando grandes zancadas hasta su vehículo.

Una vez dentro soltó un fuerte suspiro, no podía creer que su voz hubiera salido tan llena de confianza, con un tono tan autoritario. Se felicitó a si mismo, marcho rumbo a su casa pensando en que su valentía mecería ser recomenzaba con una pizza tamaño familiar.


	9. Capítulo 8

Charles esa noche disfruto de una pizza tamaño familiar y una nueva serie en Netflix, estaba seguro de que Erik con un poco menos de cordura sería tan psicópata como el personaje de la serie, después de todo la última semana había sido su acosador personal, practicamente se le aparecia a todo lugar al que iba.

Laura estaba emocionada ordenando su equipaje, no iba desde hace mucho a la playa y sería realmente entretenido ir con tía Raven, a Azazel sólo lo había visto un par de veces, pero de inmediato había conectado con el corpulento hombre, además, le encantaba la boba sonrisa que ponía cuando escuchaba a su madrina reír, se veían como una pareja de un cuento de hadas.

Peter despertó por el sonido de algunos golpes en la puerta, espero a que alguno de sus amigos le abriera a las visitas matutinas mientras él enterraba su cara una vez más en la almohada, pero los golpes seguían y al parecer él estaba sólo en casa.  
Con parsimonia se arregló la vieja camiseta que llevaba, se intentó arreglar sus cabellos desordenados y entre bostezos fue hasta su puerta, dando un sobre salto al encontrarse con su jefe, con el mismo que desde hace algunos días compartía besos y algunas caricias más.

— Mierda Logan, ¿pasó algo? — preguntó preocupada, él no recordaba de que hubieran quedado para estar juntos.

— No, sólo compre un café y una dona extra ¿desayunemos? — ofreció él con una radiante sonrisa, de inmediato Peter se la respondió mientras corría al sanitario a cepillarse los dientes, quizás arreglar sus cabellos y ponerse algo más de ropa.

Una vez que llegó mucho más presentable y quizás con sus mejillas teñidas de rosado, Logan con los brazos cruzados le exigió su beso de buenos días, haciendo que Peter se sonroja aún más, finalmente comieron juntos mientras reían de la boba programación matutina.

Una vez que Logan tomó aire un par de veces, finalmente logró pedirle a Peter que lo acompañara a un lugar, aunque jamás mencionó que fuera una cita o algo por el estilo, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había usado ese tipo de palabras alguna vez en su vida.

Charles se giraba en su cama de un lado a otro, no tenía ánimos de levantarse, tampoco de encender su móvil, no quería seguir leyendo los estúpidos mensajes llenos de autocompasión que Erik le enviaba, ese día tenía planeado comer comida preparada, algunas cervezas frías y quizás algunos tratamientos de belleza, quería probar la nueva mascarilla que Raven le había regalado hace un par de días.

De golpe recordó que la rubia se iría de paseo con su ahijada, eso fue lo único que lo motivó a encender su móvil, sólo para ver las tiernas fotografías que su amiga enviaba, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, que quedó echa añicos al ver los millones de lastimeros mensajes de Erik, esos que le hacían doler el corazón, con lágrimas en los ojos termino bloqueando a su ex pareja.

Logan había llevado a Peter a un pintoresco pueblo en las cercanías de la ciudad, habían caminado por las calles, mirado en las diversas tiendas mientras disfrutaban de exquisita comida, no pudo evitar quedar fascinado por la sonrisa de su chico, que esperaba que esta vez fuera una de verdad, lo que más le gustaba era que podía tomar la mano de su chico y robarle algunos besos sin miedo a ser descubiertos. Peter en ningún momento habló de Erik y él tampoco lo presionó, al menos no por ahora.

La noche ya había caído y una suave brisa estaba corriendo, Logan en algún momento había sacado su vieja cazadora de cuero poniéndola sobre los hombros del platinado quien soltó una risa.

— Dios esto es como una mala comedia romántica — dijo entre risas — acaso ahora me llevaras a un mirador para pedirme ser tu novio — soltó Peter con una carcajada, pero el profesor Howlett en ningún momento sonrió, es más, su rostro se había tornado aún más serio — oh mierda, no me digas que ibas a hacer algo así — empezó a preguntar Peter preocupado de haber jodido una sorpresa romántica.

— Mierda, creo que no soy muy imaginativo, quizás buscar ideas en internet no fue lo mejor — soltó el profesor frustrado mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara, pero dio un salto al sentir como unas frías manos despejaban su rostro para a continuación sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

— Acepto — respondió Peter con una sonrisa sincera y las mejillas sonrojadas, y en ese preciso momento Logan no pudo más de felicidad, lo tomó por la cintura y lo elevó por el aire mientras daba sonoros besos por su cara, comprendió que no necesitaba haber pensado en una cita cliché, sólo hubiera bastado con hacerle la pregunta correcta a Peter — por cierto, si quieres aumentar tu ego masculino — el menor lo miraba divertido — eres mi primer novio, señor Howlett — su voz había salido sensual, provocando que Logan tosiera un tanto sorprendido.

No dejaron de besarse hasta llegar a auto de Logan, durante el trayecto no dejaron de reír, de darse manoseos y en las luces en rojos darse besos fugases, sus cuerpos se necesitaban, sentían la necesidad de estar juntos, si bien no se conocían hace mucho, era como si fueran almas gemelas.

Logan entre jadeos logró abrir la puerta, para luego estampar a Peter contra el muro y besar sin delicadeza alguna su pálido cuello, estaba seguro de que su barba dejaría marcas por el lugar. No dejaron de besarse, sus lenguas jugaban y para ese entonces Peter ya tenía sus piernas en las caderas del profesor, quien chocando con las cosas lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Lo lanzó sin mucho cuidado sobre su mullido colchón, para luego ponerse a ahorcajas sobre su cuerpo, mientras sus caderas rozaban de forma rítmica, sentían una electricidad recorriendo por su espalda y sus delanteras estaban cada vez más rígidas.

— Soy virgen, no estoy listo — confesó Peter de la nada, se había puesto nervioso y había entrado en pánico, no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que hacer o si realmente lo quería.

Logan había parado toda acción, incluso se había quedado rígido, al parecer ni siquiera parpadeaba. Al principio pensó en alguna clase de broma, pero su novio se veía bastante sincero, también algo avergonzado y quizás triste.

— Pero puedo aprender — dijo con una leve sonrisa, tenía miedo de la respuesta de Logan — ¿quizás si lo haces con cuidado? — ofreció algo inseguro, no estaba muy claro si en esos momentos quería sexo, sinceramente quería conocer un poco más a Logan antes de dar ese paso, pero tampoco quería perderlo, entendía muy bien que alguien como su profesor quisiera una noche de sexo desenfrenado.

— Amor — beso su frente con ternura — no quiero que te presiones, puedo notar que no estás listo — Peter soltó un suspiro dándose cuenta de que había dejado de respirar algunos segundos — puedo esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario — ahora beso su cuello — pero ni creas que te vas a salvar de mis caricias.

En ese momento comenzó a llenar de mimos y caricias el cuerpo de su niñero, quien tenía una boba sonrisa en esos momentos, Logan estaba seguro de que podía esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, pues el mocoso había calado hondo en su corazón.

— Te amo — expresó Peter sintiendo que nuevamente su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro, quizás había sido muy precipitado hacer esa confesión.

— También te amo mocoso — Logan junto sus narices de forma tierna mientras rozaba la de Peter con una sonrisa — con todo mi corazón — haciendo que los ojos de Peter se pusieran vidriosos y avergonzado se escondiera en su pecho mientras Logan soltaba una ronca sonrisa y lo acunaba con más fuerza.

Horas más tarde Peter estaba descansando sobre su torso desnudo, Logan estaba acariciando con cuidado sus suaves cabellos disfrutando cada segundo, amaba tener al muchacho entre sus brazos, sentir sus latidos y, sobre todo, despertar junto a él. Ahora sólo les quedaba una cosa pendiente, contarle a su pequeñita su nueva relación con Peter, estaba seguro de que Laura sería la más contenta, él sabía lo mucho que la castaña adoraba a su niñero.

— Warren abre la jodida puerta — expresó Kurt somnoliento al escuchar el incesante golpeteo en su departamento, pero su rubio novio solo dio una especie de gruñido, se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo tan profundo como antes.  
Kurt se levantó fastidiado, de seguro era el idiota de Peter que había perdido nuevamente las llaves, agradecía que su cabeza estuviera unida a su cuello o estaba seguro de que su amigo sería incluso capaz de perderla.

Quedó sorprendido cuando se encontró con el padre de su amigo, el hombre se veía serio, incluso daba algo de miedo, Lehnsherr lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido y sin que lo invitaran a pasar entró al lugar, haciendo que Kurt soltara un bufido mientras Warren se hacía presente en el salón.

— ¿Dónde estaba el vago de mi…de Peter? — finalizó la pregunta mientras miraba por todo el lugar con una mueca de asco.

— Su hijo — Kurt remarcó esas palabras — no se encuentra. Por cierto, nadie lo invitó a pasar a nuestro hogar, le pido amablemente que se retire y por favor, no vuelva a hablar mal de mi amigo, quien jamás ha sido un vago — el muchacho le sostuvo la mirada.

— Que sabes tú mocoso engreído, Peter no es más que un soñador, un idiota que no sabe que hacer más que dar problemas — sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando Kurt dio grandes zancadas hasta hacerle frente y darle un magistral puñetazo en la barbilla.

No faltaron más palabras para que Kurt lo echara de su hogar, llenándolo de insultos que Warren jamás pensó en escuchar de la boca su novio, tampoco que supiera golpear y doblegar de esa forma. Una vez que Erik Lehnsherr dejó el lugar y luego del portazo que Kurt dio, el rubio se acercó para rodarlo con sus brazos mientras tenía una sonrisa.

— Asombroso ¿cómo lo hiciste?

— Hace un par de años me dedicaba a las peleas callejeras — le dio una sonrisa torcida — así que amor, ya sabes que tienes que comportarte o te castigaré.

— Mierda eso fue caliente — y sin más palabras Warren se lo puso al hombro mientras se lo llevaba a su habitación.

Durante la tarde del domingo Peter se encargó de hacer los bocadillos y dulces favoritos de Laura, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, aunque Logan tampoco estaba del todo tranquilo, constantemente miraba la puerta. Un par de horas más tarde Laura llegó con una cubeta llena de conchitas y rocas de la playa, mientras tenía una gran sonrisa y no dejaba de parlotear como había estado su viaje.

Se sorprendió de ver a su niñero ese día en casa, pero no le tomó importancia mientras se trepaba a sus piernas y le explicaba con lujo de detalles todo lo que había hecho con Raven y Azazel. Durante la cena no dejaron de conversar y reír, Laura estaba sumamente animada, Logan pensó que ese sería el mejor momento.

— Cariño, con Peter tenemos algo importante que decirte — el menor sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza.

— No me digas que volverá Jean — bufo la chiquilla enojada.

— No es eso amor — explicó Logan haciendo que ella esbozara una sonrisa — con Peter ahora somos novios — finalizó el profesor de historia mientras tomaba la temblorosa mano del platinado.

Laura no emitió respuesta alguna, se levantó de golpe y se fue a encerrar a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo que se escuchó por toda la casa. Peter prefirió irse del lugar, aconsejando a Logan de que hablara de forma paciente con su hija, después de todo era una posibilidad que la chica no reaccionara tan bien como pensaban, se despidieron con un fugaz beso en los labios, ya se verían a la mañana siguiente.

Erik intentó contactar a su hijo, pero Peter no respondía sus mensajes, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le estuvieran llegando, admitía que un par de veces lo había observado desde su automóvil, pero no se atrevía a hacerle frente, no sabía lo que realmente sentía o que palabras utilizar. Se sintió aun más en aprietos cuando un mensaje de su hija Wanda le comentaba que llegaría la próxima semana, aunque si lo pensaba bien no sería mala idea tener a su hija como aliada, de seguro la chiquilla sabría que hacer para recuperar a su hijo, aunque no sabía si lo hacía por él o por recuperar el amor de Charles.

Dio un respingo cuando su móvil vibró, jamás espero encontrarse con un mensaje de Charles, mucho menos de que el castaño lo invitara a su hogar, quizás lo recuperaría antes de lo pensado. Charles lo recibió con el ceño fruncido, quizás Erik no lo tendría tan fácil.

— Si te invite fue por Peter, no por ti — explicó el profesor — sólo es una reunión de amigos — puntualizó mientras le tendía una taza de café — ahora quiero que me expliques porque mierda no quieres que Peter siga sus sueños.

Aunque al principio Erik fue duro y no quiso revelar sus verdaderos pensamientos, poco a poco fue explicando el porqué, todo se debía a sus traumas del pasado, a toda la mierda que le había metido su padrastro en la cabeza, la misma juventud que él había vivido.

Charles no pudo evitar sentir lástima, jamás pensó que Erik guardara un pasado tan oscuro, tan lleno de dolor, uno que le estaba provocando daños a su hijo. El castaño lo abrazó mientras limpiaba con cariño sus lágrimas, no lo justificaba, pero de cierta forma podía comprender que luego de años de abusos y maltrato físico y emocional por parte de su padrastro, Erik hubiera forjado ese carácter, con aquellas ideales de vida errados, ahora entendía porque asumió de forma tardía su homosexualidad.

— Tienes que recuperarlo y contarle todo lo que me has dicho.

— Es lo que más quiero, pero no tengo perdón alguno.

— Tú Erik Lehnsherr logras todo lo que te propones — Charles le dio un suave beso en la mejilla —ya se hizo tarde y aún me queda ver el capítulo final de una serie, así que adiós — dijo divertido mientras echaba a Erik de su hogar, sin besos, sólo eran amigos.

La semana se había tornado pesada para Peter, Laura no lo tomaba en cuenta, le respondía de mala forma, no jugaba con él y hasta lo había insultado en un par de ocasiones, el platinado no le comento nada a Logan,no quería quedar como un soplón o que Laura lo odiara aun más.

Peter estaba seguro de que en un par de días se le pasaría, él en más de una oportunidad intentó hablar con ella, pero la castaña solo le gruñía mientras le lanzaba unos juguetes. Quería mucho a Peter como su niñero, pero no lo quería ver cerca de su padre, si ese era el costo para que él la cuidara, estaba dispuesta a que Jean volviera a ser su niñera.

Logan sabía que algo andaba mal, pero tanto Peter como Laura se negaban a hablar, así que todos simulaban que la cosas iban tan bien como de costumbre, el platinado ni siquiera le comentó que su padre le estuvo mandando algunos mensajes, no quería llenarlo de más problemas cuando él debía lidiar con una niña enojada, no quería ser una carga más.

Charles se sentía como un adolescente, no había vuelto a ver a Erik pero todas las noches se mensajeaban algunas estupideces, de vez en cuando habían algunos coqueteos, pero ambos sabían que habían cosas mucho más profundas que sanar para estar juntos de nuevo.

Laura estaba celosa, no quería que Peter se llevara la atención de su padre, no quería que le ocurriera lo mismo que a cenicienta, no quería tener una madrastra mala, de sólo pensar en tener hermanastras que le quiten todo se ponía a llorar. Recordó algunas cosas que conversaban en su escuela, si mal no recordaba su compañera Hela en más de una oportunidad comentó todo lo que había hecho para un tonto rubio como solía llamarlo dejara a su papi Loki en paz, quizás no sería mala idea seguir las ideas de su amiga, algo tenía que hacer para que su papi se separara de Pet, pues ella sabía que seguían juntos, más de alguna vez los había visto besarse en la cocina.

Tenía todo un plan en mente, puso una sonrisa torcida y tomando aire comenzó con su actuación.  
Necesitaba hacer que Peter la regañara, ella lo grabaría tal como lo había hecho con la bruja que había intentado robarles, luego se la mostraría a Logan incluyendo algo de su cosecha.

Ese día fue aún más grosera, lo intentó de todas las formas posibles, pero Peter siempre bajaba la mirada y le daba una sonrisa amable, de forma paciente le explicaba que estaba actuando mal y luego seguía igual que siempre.

En un acto desesperado, Laura se subió hasta el árbol de su jardín, estaba seguro de que con su intrépida acción lograría que Peter la regañara, que subiera la voz y si le iba bien la insultara. Pero el platinado no hizo nada de eso, rápidamente escaló a ayudarla lleno de preocupación. A Laura le comenzó a dar miedo, el suelo se veía lejano y un gritito se le escapó cuando una de las ramas se quebró, quedó colgando sólo de sus manos mientras Peter entre gritos intentaba rescatarla.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, ella se soltó, cerro los ojos esperando el duro golpe contra el suelo, pero nunca llegó, aunque si sintió algunas rozaduras, bajo ella Peter soltó un fuerte quejido. Pero el muchacho no se detuvo en ningún momento a revisar sus propias heridas, con rapidez la llevó dentro, rápidamente comenzó a curar cada una de sus heridas mientras no dejaba de preguntarle una y otra vez si estaba bien.

Cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, Laura aún entre sollozos salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre quien desconcertado comenzó a calmarla.

— Peter, él — Laura comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Logan le dedicara una penetrante mirada a su novio — él me golpeo — finalizó la chiquilla algo insegura mientras rompía en llanto, no estaba tan convencida de querer hacer lo que su amiga Hela hacía con Thor, pero si decía la verdad ahora de seguro su padre la regañaría.

Peter negó con la cabeza e intentó acercarse, pero el profesor con la mirada le indicó que se quedara en su lugar mientras Laura se aferraba aún más a su pecho.

— Peter, vete a tu casa. Necesito hablar con mi hija, no te quiero ver por ahora, no quiero arrepentirme de mis palabras.

— Yo…yo…está bien, luego hablamos — finalizó con una triste sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar — avísame como sigue Laura — fue lo último que soltó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Logan interrogó a su pequeña quien no dejó de llorar mientras le mostraba las magulladuras de su cuerpo, le mintió diciendo que ella había insultado a Peter y que él la había empujado. El profesor no podía creer las palabras de su hija, jamás imaginaria algo así de su novio, pero tampoco podía desconfiar de las palabras de Laura, ella nunca le mentía, mucho menos con ese tipo de temas, no le daría el favor a ninguno hasta lograr hablar con Peter.

 _Laura ya esta dormida. Hablaremos._

Fue el escueto mensaje que Logan le envió a su novio, no hubo un te amo o un beso de buenas noches, Peter sintió algo de miedo pero él sabía que no había hecho nada malo, solo debían aclarar bien las cosas. Quizás era mejor dejar a Logan en paz, no quería seguir haciendo sufrir a Laura, ella era lo más importante, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, se sintió solo y en esos momentos extrañaba más que nunca los brazos de Logan.

Con aquella decisión ya practicamemte tomaba, la de acabar con una relación que jamás debió haber empezado, trato de dormirse, pero su tobillo estaba pulsando pero eso no era lo peor, su brazo le dolía mucho, no podía mover los dedos y estaba seguro de que jamás había tenido un hematoma de esa tamaño, si seguía así tendría que ir a revisárselo, aunque prefería esperar para no gastar dinero que no tenía.

Logan despertó de golpe cuando su hija comenzó a moverlo con fuerza sin dejar de llorar, él la acunó entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llenar de preguntas, quizás su Peter no era quien pensaba, si él le llegó a hacer algo a su hija se las pagaría, por muy enamorado que estuviera.

— Peter no me hizo nada — grito mientras lloraba — yo…yo estaba celosa y quería que te enojaras con él — comenzó a sollozar aún más fuerte mientras le explicaba con lujo de detalles como su niñero la había salvado de un fuerte golpe, uno que había recibido él.

Logan sentía que la había cagado, nuevamente no le había dado la oportunidad de explicarse a su novio, y además, ahora estaba preocupado, si Laura estaba contando la verdad Peter se había dado un fuerte golpe. Intento llamarlo, lo llenó de mensajes mientras su hija a su lado no dejaba de llorar entre sueños, pero Peter no respondía, aunque no era extraño pues quien respondía a las cinco de la mañana.

Una vez que había amanecido, el profesor no aguanto más la incertidumbre, despertó a su hija y juntos fueron por cosas para el desayuno, necesitaba ver a su niñero cuanto antes. Golpeó un par de veces, pero nadie abría, de seguro los amigos de su novio no estaban y Peter tenía sueño profundo.

Finalmente, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a un desaliñado Peter, su cabello estaba revuelo y tenía unas marcadas ojeras, pero despertó de golpe cuando Laura le abrazó las piernas y comenzó a llorar con fuerza mientras no dejaba de pedir perdón.  
Peter se agachó hasta estar de su estatura, le revolvió los cabellos y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

— Tranquila Laura, me alegra que hayas dicho la verdad. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

— Pet, yo — Logan intentó explicarse, se sentía como la mierda

— Logan tu nada, hiciste lo correcto al creer en tu hija primero, Laura siempre debe estar primero — se acercó y le beso los labios — ahora dame ese maldito café que no he dormido ni una mierda, me duele un poco el brazo — explicó mientras les mostraba como su muñeca ahora tenía un fuerte color púrpura.

Logan dio un gruñido y sin esperar que Peter le explicara lo arrastró hasta su auto, necesitaba que un médico le revisara el brazo, estaba seguro de que esa hinchazón no era normal, y él, él necesitaba disculparse con su novio por haber desconfiado, también estaba seguro de que debía castigar a su hija y quizás, sólo quizás Peter no estaría muy contento con eso.


	10. Capítulo 9

Logan tenía a una dormida Laura entre sus brazos, ya luego hablaría con su hija, por ahora estaba interesado en saber que decía el médico sobre el estado de su novio.

Un rubio bastante joven se había llevado a su Peter algunos minutos atrás, no había pasado desapercibido para el profesor la forma en la cual el joven había mirado a su novio, estaba seguro que el maldito médico le había coqueteado de forma descarada, pero Peter ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta, el platinado iba maldiciendo sobre el dolor en su muñeca mientras cojeaba, Logan no se había dado cuenta de eso anteriormente.

Luego de una espera que se le hizo eterna, Peter salió con una escayola en el brazo y otra en el tobillo, mientras con una boba sonrisa le agradecía al médico quien lo tenía tomado por la cintura, Howlett no soportó mucho más, dejando con cuidado a Laura sobre los cómodos sillones, dio grandes zancadas hasta Peter, tomándolo por la cintura, llevándolo a su cuerpo y dándole un cálido beso en el hombro.

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi novio? — preguntó prácticamente gruñéndole al rubio.

— Todo bien Logan, nada de que preocuparse — fue Peter quien respondió — el médico solo exagero poniéndome las escayolas. Lo del pie es una vieja lesión y lo del brazo fue ayer cuando me caí en las escaleras de mi departamento — explicó el platinado, no quería que Logan se enterara que sus lesiones en realidad eran producto del altercado con Laura, no quería que la castaña fuera castigada por su culpa, después de todo, ella no lo había empujado, él se había resbalado del árbol.

— Gracias por todo, hasta luego — finalizó el profesor, mientras se llevaba de la mano a Pet, ya hablaría seriamente con él, era más que obvio que estaba mintiendo.

En uno de sus brazos se llevó a una dormida Laura y del otro, llevó a Peter apoyado sobre su cuerpo, no quería que su chico sufriera un nuevo accidente. Acomodó a su hija en la parte trasera, luego puso a Peter en el asiento del copiloto y finalmente él tomo su automóvil.

— Se que todo fue porque caíste del árbol, ¿por qué me mientes? — lo regañó Logan, haciendo que el chico mirara el suelo avergonzado.

— No quiero que te enojes con Laura, no quiero que ella me odie más — expresó el chiquillo lleno de preocupación — no quiero ser una carga en su vida — sentía que cada vez se hundía más y más en el asiento — si ella no nos acepta, no podemos seguir con esto — no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Logan había detenido el auto y en ese momento lo estaba abrazando mientras regalaba tiernos besos en su cuello.

— Cariño, ella te adora, sólo estaba celosa — le beso la frente — no vuelvas a repetir eso de separarnos, no seas cruel mi amor — llevó la mano de Peter a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón — y ella será castigada por lo que provocó, no quiero que sea una muchacha caprichosa, no tienes que consentirla — finalizó el castaño dándole un golpecito en la nariz.

Apenas llegaron Logan llevó a su hija a su habitación, era obvio que su pequeña gruñona necesitaba un buen descanso luego de haber dormido tan mal. Él se llevó a Peter hasta su habitación, con cuidado lo desprendió de sus ropas y le puso una cómoda camisetas de las de él, amaba verlo vestido con su ropa, no pudo evitar gruñir al darse cuenta que su novio estaba lleno de magulladuras, con delicadeza beso cada una de las heridas, para luego llevar a Peter sobre su pecho y comenzar a arrullarlo, su pequeño necesitaba dormir, el mismo necesitaba descansar.

Peter despertó cuando unas pequeñas manitos lo mecieron, con pereza abrió los ojos mientras su novio lo imitaba, la imagen que vio frente a él le entibio el corazón, Laura tenía una bandeja con un vaso de leche y algunas galletas, junto a unas flores del jardín y un lindo dibujo.

— Pet realmente lo siento — las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron — yo no quería, yo lo siento tanto, no te vayas, no quiero que nos dejes — comenzó a sollozar la niña.

— Amor, estuvo mal lo que hiciste, podrías haberte lastimado seriamente — la regañó Peter — y gracias a algún dios alcancé a tomarte antes de que te estamparas en el suelo, te imaginas lo triste que se hubiera puesto tu papi o yo, si algo te llegara a pasar — siguió relatando mientras Laura sorbía por la nariz — pero tranquila corazón, no me voy a ir, los quiero demasiado para hacer eso — en ese momento Peter la acunó con su brazo sin escayola — te perdono peque, sólo con una condición — ella lo quedó mirando mientras asistió con la cabeza — que la próxima noche de películas, yo la elija — Laura sonrió feliz, para luego explicarle que le había preparado el desayuno.

— Alto ahí — ahora fue el turno de Logan para hablar — Laura, estuvo muy mal lo que hiciste, pero estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas dicho la verdad y admitieras tu culpa — le revolvió sus cabellos — pero, jovencita estás castigada — la miró de forma severa — todo un fin de semana sin caricaturas y una semana sin tu muñeca favorita — a Laura se le aguaron los ojitos, pero salió corriendo para luego extender a su padre el juguete.

Durante el día olvidaron todo el asunto, se dedicaron a jugar y a ayudar a Peter quien refunfuñaba por tener que usar los estúpidos yesos, agradecía que el de su pie solo fuera una semana, lamentablemente su muñeca tendría que estar inmóvil por más tiempo.

Decidieron ir al supermercado por algo de comida preparada y algunas golosinas, luego de que Peter insistiera en que solo eso subiría su ánimo, Logan no tuvo corazón de negar la petición de su novio, no cuando lo miraba con ojitos de cachorrito.

El profesor adoraba salir con sus dos amores, sentía que por fin había formado su familia, se llenaba de orgullo cuando su chico explicaba algo a su niña, cuando la tomaba de su mano o cuando ambos sonreían de forma idéntica, entre ellos había un amor tan genuino que a Logan se le entibiaba el corazón, estaba seguro de que cualquier mal día se alegraría con ver a sus personas favoritas.

Erik que estaba decidiendo cual cerveza sería del gusto de Charles, jamás había comprado algo así, estaba seguro de que muy pocas veces había visitado un supermercado, el estaba acostumbrado a visitar bares y tomar de los destilados más finos, por lo tanto, no entendía para nada las etiquetas de aquellas cervezas de baja calidad, hizo una mueca, no entendía el gusto que su ex novio tenía por esas cosas.

Pero minutos atrás le había llegado un mensaje de su "amigo" uno en el cual lo invitaba a ver una película en su casa, sólo pedía a cambio cervezas y comida chatarra del supermercado, no quería nada superfluo, quería compartir con Erik las citas que realmente le gustaban, no aquellas llenas de pompa y alcurnia que eran del estilo de Lehnsherr.

Estaba seguro que había terminado arrugando algunas latas al ver una imagen que no se esperó, su hijo iba tomado del vejestorio del bar en compañía de una mocosa, se quedó mirando la imagen pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron los cardenales que tenía su hijo y las dos escayolas que llevaba, apretó los dientes mientras tomaba las cervezas más caras, quería llegar cuanto antes donde Charles y hacerle un par de preguntas, quería saber quien era el animal que estaba con su hijo.

Charles llevaba vieja ropa deportiva, su invitación a ver películas, realmente era eso, no era ningún eufemismo ni una frase con doble significado, abrió con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Erik, quien le extendió una bolsa con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Todo bien? — inquirió el castaño que conocía muy bien a su exnovio.

— Si todo bien — respondió no muy seguro, tenía algo de vergüenza de preguntar a su exnovio algunas dudas.

Charles alzó la ceja al comprobar las elecciones de Erik, eran curiosas pero bastante buenas, incluso había recordado en llevarle algunos chocolates y algunas cajas de té, agradeció el gesto con una enorme sonrisa. Minutos después ambos estaban disfrutando de una película, el castaño dejó a Erik decidir, el hombre de negocios estuvo más de media hora revisando el catálogo de Netflix, no sabía que opción sería la más adecuada para ver con Charles, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos estaba traspirando, era más fácil elegir en que invertir que la película que disfrutaría con su exnovio. Finalmente, optó por una vieja película de romance, una llena de drama pues su castaño adoraba llorar con esas cosas que su frío corazón no entendía realmente.

— Charles, ¿cómo es ese anciano que se mete con mi hijo? ¿es violento? — preguntó Erik algo nervioso, se sentía un tanto idiota por preguntar algo así, Charles estuvo seguro de que escupió algo de su cerveza ante la sorpresiva pregunta, Erik y Logan se habían transado a golpes en un bar y ahora le preguntaba si era violento, tenía que ser una puta broma.

— ¿Logan? — Erik lo quedó mirando mientras asistía, apretando los dientes al pensar en el maldito asaltacunas— tu ya lo conoces, tu pómulo derecho lo debe recordar muy bien — no disimulo risita — no es violento como tu crees, es una buena persona, algo gruñón y malgenio, pero un excelente amigo y un muy buen padre ¿por qué? — preguntó el castaño algo intrigado mientras le ponía pausa a la película.

— Nada, curiosidad — intentó excusarle Erik para luego cambiar el tema, Charles no siguió indagando y aprovecho de disfrutar la compañía de Erik, acurrucándose a su lado mientras sus hombros rozaban, para Lehnsherr era una tortura, pero él no pasaría a llevar los términos en los cuales estaba con Charles, no quería perder su amistad.

Peter estaba siendo ayudado por sus amigos, no querían abrumar a Laura con su nuevo noviazgo así que el platinado había decidido no volver a quedarse en el hogar Howlett hasta que Laura se acostumbrara a su presencia no sólo como si niñero, si no también como la pareja de su padre. Logan no podía creer lo maduro y comprensivo que era su chico, realmente jamás lo abandonaría, estaba seguro era algo así como su alma gemela, dio una carcajada al pensar en lo cursi que se estaba poniendo, quizás los años le estaban afectando.

Kurt y Warren estaban sorprendidos de las acciones de la castaña, pero entendían el actuar de la muchacha, sólo regañaron a Peter por no haberles avisado esa noche de que había llegado herido o que necesitaba ir a un hospital.

Warren y Kurt le envolvieron las escayolas con bolsas y cinta adhesiva, habían decidido hacer turnos para ayudarlo en la ducha, el platinado estaba algo avergonzado, pero sus amigos prácticamente eran sus hermanos, tampoco es que le estuvieran viendo algo que no le habían visto antes, no pudo evitar morderse al pensar en lo que diría Logan, estaba seguro de que su jefe se pondría algo celoso, ya vería como controlar a la bestia.

Un incesante toque en el timbre hizo que Logan dejara lo que estaba cocinando de lado mientras Laura levantaba la vista de su dibujo, su nueva afición ahora que estaba castigada. El hombre fue gruñendo hasta la puerta, prácticamente nadie lo visitaba y menos un domingo por la mañana, no tenía idea de quien interrumpía su día, pero quedo sorprendido al ver quien estaba al otro lado de su puerta.

— Lehnsherr — extendió su mano — ¿adelante? — invitó algo inseguro, haciendo pasar a su sala. Erik se sentó algo inseguro mientras sentía la férrea mirada de la mocosa del día anterior.

— Laura, él es el padre de Peter — explicó Logan a su hija — saluda al señor Lehnsherr — solicitó el profesor de historia, una cosa es que el no se llevara bien con el hombre y otra muy distinta es que no le enseñara modales a su hija.

— Abuelito — fue lo que pronunció la castaña mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo del hombre de negocios, quien en ese momento estaba rígido ante las palabras de la niña — perdón por haber lastimado a Pet, el se porta muy bien conmigo, es el mejor padrastro no como la madrastra de cenicienta — empezó a explicar la Laura mientras Logan disimulaba una carcajada, no todos los días se podía ver al gran Erik Lehnsherr siendo descolocado por una pequeña.

Luego el profesor pidió a su hija ir a su habitación, él necesitaba hablar con su suegro, se estremeció al pensar en eso último. Finalmente, ante la cara de desconcierto de Erik, él comenzó a explicarle el episodio con Laura, haciendo que Erik se sintiera aún más idiota al haber pensado que Logan maltrataba a su hijo, por suerte no tuvo que preguntar en voz alta o hubiera pasado una vergüenza aun más grade, luego tendría que agradecerle a Laura por haberle evitado el bochorno.

— Pero Erik, ¿cuál era el motivo de tu visita? — preguntó Logan que aun no entendía que hacía el hombre en su hogar.

— Pensé que Peter estaría aquí, quiero hablar con él como no ha respondido ninguno de mis mensajes — fue lo que respondió, aunque esa no fue realmente el origen de su visita — gracias por todo Howlett — se despidió de forma amable para abandonar el lugar cuanto antes.

Una vez en el auto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, por alguna tonta razón se le había entibiado el corazón cuando la hija de la bestia lo había llamado abuelito, nunca pensó que alguien se dirigiría a él de esa forma, no desde que sabía que su hijo era tan gay como él y su pequeña era lesbiana.

Entró a pasos parsimoniosos a su gran mansión, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos, por alguna razón ese día estaba nostálgico, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como sus mellizos correteaban con el lugar.

— Papi — escuchó una voz ya conocida, rápidamente sintió como unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban, el imitó el gesto y acunó a su pequeña niña entre sus brazos.

— Mi dulce Wanda, no sabes cuanto me haces falta — respondió Erik mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos — cariño, quiero recuperar a tu hermano — dictaminó lleno de confianza — necesito tu ayuda — la mujer asistió con una enorme sonrisa dando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Erik estaba dispuesto a recuperar a Peter, pero no por Charles, si no por él mismo y, sobre todo, por el bienestar de su hijo. No quería seguir siendo un hijo de puta, no quería ser como su padrastro, no quería perder a las personas que más amaba, y, sobre todo, no quería perderse la oportunidad de formar una familia que siempre soñó, una llena de amor.


	11. Capítulo 10

Era lunes, era la última semana en la cual los profesores debían asistir a la universidad, luego tendrían cerca de un mes para disfrutar sus vacaciones antes de que el año académico comenzara otra vez, Logan ya tenía en mente algunos planes, unos que se vieron levemente modificados pues se negaba a estar lejos de su novio algunos días.

— El idiota de tu noviecito ayer fue a mi casa — explicó el profesor de historia mientras le daba un trago a su café.

— Ex novio — gruñó Charles mientras rodaba los ojos —¿qué quería? El sábado por la noche — Logan le alzó las cejas con una señal de burla mientras Charles negaba de forma efusiva con la cabeza — me preguntó si eras violento, estaba raro.

— Creo que quería saber de Peter, al parecer lo ha estado molestado — Charles se mordió el labio algo preocupado.

— Eso podría ser mi culpa — bajó la mirada avergonzado — le exigí que se reconciliara con Peter para que volviéramos a estar juntos — Logan se había quedado estático mientras miraba enojado a su amigo — pero te aseguro que él de verdad quiere recuperarlo, me estuvo contando algunas cosas — comenzó a explicarse cada vez más avergonzado.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no quiero que Peter sufra, él no lo merece. Tienes que hablar con él, asegurarte que no lo hace por ti — exigió Howlett molesto mientras Charles asistía con la cabeza — y bueno, Laura lo llamó "abuelito" — explicó burlesco, Raven que en ese momento venía entrando a la sala de descanso estalló en una carcajada, haciendo que Logan contara con lujo de detalles como había sido el encuentro entre Lehnsherr y su querida hija.

Peter se encontraba preparando el almuerzo con ayuda de Laura pues no era fácil hacerlo con una mano enyesada. La castaña tarareaba alegres canciones mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de su niñero, ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad y se llevaban tan bien como al principio.

Estaban por comenzar a disfrutar de unos espaguetis con salsa boloñesa cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar de forma insistente, Peter y Laura se miraron extrañados, ellos nunca recibían noticias y Logan tenía sus propias llaves, además, era muy temprano para que el hombre ya estuviera de retorno.

El niñero fue rápido a ver quien buscaba, pero se quedó estático al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no podía creer de quien se trataba, con un ágil movimiento terminó de abrirla para luego sentir como se le colgaban del cuello mientras le daban efusivos besos por las mejillas.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿qué haces besando al novio de papi? — los adultos dieron un respingo al escuchar una dulce voz tras ellos, al fijar la mirada se encontraron con Laura de brazos cruzados y una furiosa mirada sobre Wanda.

La melliza Lehnsherr dio un chillido y empujando un poco a su hermano fue hasta la niña, envolviéndola en un abrazo mientras no dejaba de decir lo adorable que era, provocando un Laura aun más fastidiada mientras mirada pidiendo ayuda a su niñero quien en esos momentos se estaba riendo.

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas, Peter le explicó que la mujer desconocida era su hermana melliza, Wanda. Laura al comienzo no le tuvo mucha confianza pero rápidamente la mujer se la supo ganar, sobre todo, al mostrarles el exquisito postre que llevaba.

Rápidamente se hicieron íntimas amigas, al parecer no solo Peter tenía cierta habilidad con los niños, ya para la tarde los tres estaban disfrutando de entretenidos juegos. Laura en algún punto les pidió meterse a la piscina, fue ahí que los muchachos Lehnsherr tuvieron tiempo para conversar a solas, mientras tomaban limonada sin dejar de vigilar a Laura quien nadaba y jugueteaba en el agua.

— Te extrañé Pet — dijo Wanda recargándose en el brazo de su hermano, para luego sentir como el platinado le daba algunos besos en la cabeza — pero dios, debes dejar de teñirte el cabello de ese platinado espantoso — Peter soltó una carcajada — y quiero que me expliques eso de que ahora te gustan mayores — le dedicó una mirada seria para luego reír junto a su hermano.

Poco a poco Peter fue relatando algunos sucesos de su vida, aunque algunos prefirió mantenerlos ocultos, no quería que Wanda se sintiera culpable o apenada por él, aunque sabía que su melliza intuía que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, sin embargo, la muchacha prefirió no presionarlo y el se lo agradecía internamente.

— Papi llegaste — una efusiva Laura salió al encuentro de su padre colgándose de su cuello — ayer vino un abuelito y hoy tenemos a una tía — explicó la chiquilla con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, bueno, a excepción de algunos delanteros que se habían caído hace algunas semanas, dándole un aspecto aún más adorable.

Los mellizos Lehnsherr se quedaron mirando, específicamente Peter le alzó una ceja a Logan mientras este le lo miraba avergonzado.

— Cariño, ¿me muestras tu habitación? — pidió Wanda mientras les daba una significativa mirada a los dos hombres, ya luego tendría tiempo de presentarse con su cuñado.

Logan se llegó a Peter hasta su despacho, necesitaban conversar algunas cosas, él aún no sabía muy bien que hacer con la información que manejaba, no quería que su novio siguiera sufriendo, mucho menos por culpa del bastardo de Lehnsherr.

— Tu padre vino ayer — Logan se rasco la nuca — no entiendo muy bien cual era su objetivo. Según él, te estaba buscando y me pidió que te dijera que le contestes sus mensajes — Peter se quedó en el lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar — ¿Peter, que mensajes? — el más joven bufó molesto.

— Erik no ha dejado de enviarme mensajes pidieron que nos reunamos, como si fuera tan fácil — soltó una risita irónica — hola papi tanto tiempo sin verte, estoy tan feliz por nuestra reunión — comenzó a hacer una sarcástica conversación imaginaria, pero se calló abruptamente cuando los brazos de Logan lo llevaron a su cuerpo, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas — Logan tengo miedo, no quiero ilusionarme — sollozó con más fuerza, mientras Logan los puños y se mordió la lengua para no decir la información que manejaba, aquello sobre la petición de Charles, quería confiar en que Erik realmente quería recuperar a su hijo, no que simplemente lo estaba utilizando para su favor.

Peter se quedó estático ante la puerta de su departamento, no podía creer que el idolatrado Erik Lehnsherr se encontrara sentado en el suelo sonriéndole al verlo, definitivamente algo estaba mal, quizás que tipo de helados lo había llegado a comer Wanda.

— Hijo — fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar Erik cuando Peter pasó por su lado y prácticamente le cerró la puerta la puerta en la cara, pero el hombre de negocios siguió insistiendo, hasta que finalmente Peter tuvo que dejarlo pasar pues los vecinos comenzaron a reclamar.

— ¿Qué quieres? Si me vienes a insultar o algo así, ahórrame el disgusto y vete de mi casa, uno que pago dignamente con mi trabajo, no por acostarme con ancianos — sin que quisiera algunas lágrimas de impotencia se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Había mandado al tacho de la basura todos los consejos que su hermana le había dado esa tarde, aquellos sobre darle una oportunidad a su padre, pues al parecer Erik le había hecho más daño del que pensaba.

— Quiero pedirte perdón — Erik soltó las palabras sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras sus propios ojos se estaban aguando — quiero pedirte perdón por haber sido un hijo de puta, por abandonarte a tu suerte, por denigrarte, por hacerte sufrir y por ser el peor padre — dio un trago duro y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla.

Peter se quedó anonadado, nunca había visto a Erik tan desesperado o llorando, ni siquiera cuando su madre había muerto lo había visto derramar una lágrima, ese gesto rompió todas sus barreras y los sollozos no tardaron en llegar.

Un inseguro Erik se acercó, tenía miedo de importunar a su hijo pero al ver que el llanto iba en aumento no lo pensó mucho más, para a los pocos segundos tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentía como su hijo lloraba de forma desconsolada y a él se le estrujó el corazón, más lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas, últimamente estaba convertido en un hombre sensible, primero lo hizo llorar su novio y ahora su hijo, esos hombres habían hecho algo con su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — comenzó a cuestionar Peter entre sollozos, moviendo sus hombros de forma agitada entre los brazos de su padre.

Erik con cuidado lo llevó hasta uno de los sillones y luego le ofreció un vaso de agua, quería que su hijo se calmara para el explicarle de forma calmada el porqué a la irracionalidad y estupidez de sus actos.

— Mi padrastro… el me hizo ser de esta jodida forma, me cegó con su estupidez, su egoísmo, me convirtió en algo que nunca quise — sus ojos se perdieron en los recuerdos de su pasado, poco a poco comenzó a relatar a Peter como su padrastro lo maltrato física y psicológicamente, como lo obligó a tener ese frío y cruel carácter, como lo hizo abandonar sus sueños y ocultar su sexualidad. Su hijo estaba impactado, ahogó un llanto cuando Erik le mostró algunas secuelas de sus castigos, como un avergonzado Erik le mostraba algunas quemaduras de cigarrillos, Peter entre lágrimas pasaba sus manos por las cicatrices — nada justifica lo que te hice, pero espero algún día puedas entenderme — bajo la voz — y perdonarme.

Peter se colgó en su cuello, y lo abrazó con fuerza, cuanto tiempo espero tener a su padre de vuelta, jamás pensó en que algún día se volverían hablar, mucho menos imaginó que él le pediría perdón. Conversaron por horas, aún había muchas asperezas por limar, pero poco a poco estaban entrando en dialogo.

— Aún no te puedo perdonar, no luego de todo el daño — Peter no quería hacerlo sentir culpable, pero quería ser sincero, expresar lo que de verdad cargaba su corazón — pero quiero que lo intentemos, que construyamos una sana relación padre e hijo — ofreció Peter con una amplia sonrisa y Erik imitó su gesto.

— Gracias hijo, de verdad — le tomó las manos con cariño — este sábado ven a la mansión, haré una recepción por la llegada de tu hermana — Peter trago duro mientras se deprimía un poco, Wanda siempre era más importante que él — y tu bienvenida…quiero demostrar públicamente que vuelves a la familia, que nunca te fuiste, explicar tu desaparición, quiero enmendar mis errores ante todos — Peter no podía abrir más los ojos, una cosa era que Erik Lehnsherr le pidiera disculpas y una muy distinta era que lo hiciera frente a todos, frente a aquellas bestias de los negocios, eso sólo podía significar que iba en serio.

— Papá — a Peter se le hizo extraño usar esa palabra que durante tantos años no pronunció — ¿puede ir mi novio? — preguntó apenado, aún no se acostumbraba a esa palabra, técnicamente sería el primer novio que presentaría a su familia.

— Puedes ir con esa bestia — gruñó Erik — y con su pequeña — por alguna razón ahora sentía cierto aprecio por la castaña y para Peter no paso desapercibido.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, se acercaba el sábado y Peter se sentía algo nervioso, ese día viernes decidió quedarse en la casa de los Howlett luego de que Laura le pidiera sin parar que tuvieran su preciada noche de películas, finalmente Peter aceptó, eligiendo una él la película, aunque sabía que a la chiquilla le encantaría.

Logan fue a dejar a una dormida Laura a su habitación, mientras Peter se quedó comiendo algunas golosinas y buscando alguna película que ver con su novio. Minutos después Logan se sentó y de inmediato Peter se acurrucó en su pecho, estaba algo nervioso por lo que ocurría al día siguiente y en esos momentos nada podría calmarlo más que las caricias de su novio.

Poco a poco el profesor de historia comenzó a besar el cuello de su chico, al sentir como Peter soltó uno especie de gemido no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por aquel lugar, tenía deseos de dejar sus marcas, pero estaba seguro de que su "querido" suegro no lo vería con muy buenos ojos.

En un acto impulsivo se puso sobre Peter quien cayó sobre el sillón ahogando una carcajada, Logan subió su camiseta y se quedó mirando como su novio comenzaba a sonrojarse, sin previo aviso comenzó a dar besos por su abdomen, sacándole algunas risitas y finalmente nada le impidió dejar sus marcas en la curva que indicaba el hueso de la cadera, Peter ahora si que si ahogo un gemido mientras Logan comenzó a descender, haciendo que Peter se removiera y deseara más.

El ambiente cada vez era más erótico, el platinado removía sus caderas ansioso mientras Logan le dedicó una sonrisa esperando que su chico le diera su aprobación, pero al ver que Peter tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca llena de placer decidió seguir adelante con su cometido. De forma seductora bajó la ropa de Peter, haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara de un rojo furioso mientras intentaba taparse, pero Logan se lo impidió alabando su belleza.

Dio algunos besos por el lugar, sabía que su muchacho estaba tan receptivo como él, jugueteo con su lengua deleitándose con los soniditos de placer que soltaba su chico, y finalmente de forma lenta y cariñosa se introdujo su miembro en la boca, mientras Peter se revolvía de placer, jugueteo hasta que finalmente sacó un gran orgasmo que a Peter le hizo gritar su nombre, lo que provocó que Logan se sintiera lleno de orgullo.

Peter se sintió más que avergonzado cuando reaccionó a lo que acababa de suceder, se tapó la cara con las manos y hasta sus orejas estaban rojas, Logan soltó una ronca carcajada y lo abrazó con fuerza, quitándole las manos de la cara y diciéndole sin parar lo hermoso que era.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la habitación que ya habían compartido anteriormente, lo acunó y lo llenó de mimos, se dieron algunos arrumacos más antes de dormir, querían estar relajados pues se les venía un día muy pesado.

Logan llevó a su novio y su pequeña a tomar el desayuno en una linda cafetería, para luego acompañar a Peter al hospital, al fin sacarían la escayola de su pie y revisarían como iba la fractura de su muñeca, Logan rogaba que no los atendiera el idiota rubio que le había coqueteado de forma descarada a Peter.

Lamentablemente, estaba el mismo imbécil, que prácticamente se comió con la mirada a su chico y Peter no pudo evitar reír ante los celos de su novio, aunque también tuvo que enfrentarse a una Laura celosa que no se separó de su niñero. El pie ya se había recuperado así que al fin Peter podía volver a caminar con normalidad, lamentablemente su muñeca seguía dañada así que debía seguir con la escayola un par de semanas más, provocando que Peter hiciera un adorable mohín y Logan no puedo reprimir las ganas que tenía de darle un beso, lo que provocó que Laura hiciera una mueca de asco.

Llegó la tarde y la mencionada velada en la mansión Lehnsherr estaba comenzando, el lugar estaba lleno de gente importante y Logan no dejaba de acomodarse la corbata, Laura por su lado estaba incomoda con el estúpido vestido que le había puesto su madrina. Por suerte, en el lugar también estaba Charles así que no se sentía tan solo, también Wanda le hacía compañía.

En un momento Wanda se robó a su hermano, pues necesitaba comentarle algo importante, Peter sin entender que pasaba lo miró con una mirada divertido mientras se comía el puñado de bocadillos que había sacado minutos antes.

— Peter, creo que tengo complejo de Electra — comentó la chiquilla avergonzada, Peter la quedó mirando con una ceja alzada — me gusta alguien como padre — ahora si que si Peter no entendía nada — es una mujer fuerte, de negocios, como nuestro padre — y Peter no soportó más la risa, estallando en una estruendosa carcajada, para luego abrazar a su hermana divertido pidiendo que le mostrara quien era la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

Peter iba al encuentro de su novio, quería abrazarlo y pasar algo de tiempo con él, ya se había aburrido de tanta gente snob, no recordaba lo mucho que odiaba esos ambientes. Sin querer escuchó como su padre hablaba con Charles, una conversación que quizás jamás debió haber escuchado pues se le partió el corazón.

— Veo que cumpliste mi condición— tomó a Lehnsherr por las solapas de su elegante traje — gracias por tener a Peter de vuelta, por pedirle perdón.

— Haría todo para volver contigo bebé, los mayores sacrificios — respondió de forma seductora.

— Nunca te importe, sólo lo hiciste por él — les gritó Peter con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Charles se quedó estático mientras se ponía a llorar, Erik estaba en una disyuntiva, pero reaccionó tarde ya que se quedó viendo que su novio estuviera bien, cuando intentó ir por Peter, él ya había desaparecido.

Peter iba corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando chocó, al levantar la vista se encontró con su novio, quien lo miró preocupado.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? — le gritó Peter a Logan — ¿Tú sabías que Erik me pidió perdón porque Charles se lo pidió? — le gritó Peter llorando, James Howlett sólo lo quedó mirando y asistió con la cabeza con una mirada lleno de tristeza.

Peter se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, tragó duro y salió corriendo, Logan intentó tomarlo, pero Peter le gritó lleno de furia que lo dejara solo, aun así, insistió, sin embargo, en último momento desistió cuando su hija le gritó buscándolo, teniendo que ir a su encuentro. Intentó alcanzando una vez más, esta vez salió de la mansión con su hija de la mano, quien no entendía nada, lo último que el profesor de historia vio junto a Laura, fue como Peter se subía a un taxi abandonando el lugar.


	12. Capítulo 11

Peter sentía que su corazón se había roto, lo único que quería era llorar, jamás pensó que podría sentir un dolor tan grande, incluso cuando Erik lo había abandonado el dolor había sido menor en comparación al que sentía ahora, nunca pensó que la única persona en la cual había depositado su confianza, el hombre del cual se había enamorado, lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma.

Con cuidado se limpió una lágrima que se había escapado, estaba seguro de que más tarde botaría muchas más, lo único que quería en esos momentos era derrumbarse, dejarse caer y llorar todas las penas que albergaba en su corazón, en el pasado jamás permitió que el dolor lo sobrepasara, sin embargo, ahora no quería ser un hombre fuerte, quería sollozar, quería gritar, pero, sobre todo, quería que alguien lo consolara.

Logan se quedó estático viendo como el automóvil en el cual iba el amor de su vida se alejaba, una parte de él quería salir corriendo y alcanzarlo para explicarle todo, pero también sabía que no sería un buen momento, pues quizás Peter no escucharía razones, lo mejor sería darle algo de tiempo, no abrumarlo.

Entro dando grandes zancadas, encontrándose con Charles desecho en llantos mientras Erik intentaba consolarlo, sin embargo, el castaño se alejaba de su toque y lloraba aún más fuerte.

— Son unos imbéciles y me metieron en su mierda — les gritó Logan molesto mientras apretaba los dientes, se maldijo a si mismo, debió haberle contado a Peter lo que sabía desde un principio, no guardarle nada, ahora se arrepentía y se sentía el ser más imbécil.

— Yo no quise, yo ... — intentaba hablar Charles entre sollozos.

— Todo es mi maldita culpa — explicó Erik tragando duro, mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

— Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo — respondió el profesor de forma irónica — luego tomó de la mano a su hija que seguía sin entender nada y fue por la hermana de Peter, de seguro la muchacha lograría aconsejarlo o al menos darle ideas de donde podría encontrarse su novio.

Un par de horas más tarde Logan se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Peter, estaba sumamente nervioso y no sabía como empezar sus disculpas, sólo tenía certeza que debía conseguir el perdón de su chico fuese como fuese, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez, en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, él en más de una oportunidad había arruinado lo que estaban formando y su platinado siempre lo perdonaba, tenía miedo de que esta vez no fuese así.

Nadie salió, golpeó aún más fuerte pero no obtuvo respuesta, llamo al móvil de su chico, pero este lo mandaba de inmediato al buzón de mensajes, haciendo que Logan frustrado le llenara la capacidad de sus mensajes de voz. Incluso llamó a los mocosos que compartían hogar con Peter pero ellos tampoco le contestaban, Logan se estaba desesperando y estaba a solo minutos de derrumbar la maldita puerta, solo quería comprobar que Peter estuviera bien, que no hubiera hecho alguna locura, de pensarlo un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

— Bebé por favor, ábreme la jodida puerta, te lo suplico — rogó Logan recargándose en la puerta, su voz salía llena de dolor.

— ¿Logan? ¡Que mierda hiciste! — le gritó Kurt quien venía de la mano de su novio, quien de inmediato le dedicó una mirada molesta.

El profesor de historia les explicó lleno de dolor lo que había ocurrido, ambos chicos lo quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente accedieron a darle acceso a su hogar, pues Peter lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era contención, estaban seguros de que se encontrarían a su amigo sumamente herido, de solo pensarlo se les estrujaba el corazón, ellos eran quienes más sabían de todo lo que había sufrido Peter, ellos lo habian visto en el suelo y no querían que volviera a pasar por lo mismo.

Pero las luces estaban sin encender, de inmediato Logan corrió a la habitación de Peter dándose cuenta de que no había rastros de él, desesperado busco entre sus cosas y según Kurt, todas sus pertenencias estaban en el lugar, por lo tanto, Peter no había huido, en cualquier momento tendría que volver a su casa o al menos eso esperaban.

Las horas pasaban, pero no había rastros del chiquillo, se sentía la angustia en el lugar, no dejaban de marcar al móvil de Peter y a sus conocidos. Incluso fueron al bar, a la pizzería y a todos aquellos lugares que frecuentaba, pero no lo encontraban, y la incertidumbre los tenía al borde de una crisis de pánico.

En algún momento Erik y Charles llegaron al lugar, ambos se veían destruidos, cansados y llenos de preocupación, se vieron aún mas desanimados cuando se enteraron de que no habian rastros del muchacho, que nadie tenía noticias de él.

— Nos vamos a la policía — señaló Erik lleno de impotencia — necesito saber dónde mierda está mi hijo.

— No sea hipócrita, por años no le importó — gritó Warren molesto mientras le daba un golpe a la muralla.

— No intente actuar como un buen padre para quedar bien con su novio — ahora fue el turno de Kurt para intervenir, tanto Erik como Charles se quedaron sin palabras, sólo abrieron los ojos y la boca.

— Chicos luego lo pueden llenar de insultos y maldiciones, ahora necesitamos saber dónde está mi Peter — intervino Logan lleno de dolor, por su cabeza se estaban pasando los peores escenarios, cada hora significaba una mayor angustia.

No aguantaron mucho más y Erik fue decidido hasta la policía, quienes le informaron que debían pasar al menos cuarenta y ocho horas desde su desaparición para hablar de presunta desgracia, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Frustrado el hombre de negocios comenzó a hacer algunas llamadas, de seguro entre sus contactos podría obtener más pistas del paradero de su hijo.

Ya era entrada la noche, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y nadie sabía de Peter, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable y lo era mucho más la angustia, a la búsqueda se habían sumado Raven con Azazel, incluso estaban Peter Parker y Wade. Wanda pensaba en todos sus posibles escondites y lugares frecuentes, pero la búsqueda no daba resultados y la desesperación los estaba carcomiendo.

— No ha usado sus cuentas bancarias, no ha utilizado su tarjeta — explicó Erik, quien de seguro tenía contactos importantes en el banco para tener ese tipo de información — tampoco lograron ubicarlo por su móvil, lo último que indica el GPS es esta ciudad, no tenemos pistas — soltó el hombre de negocios frustrado mientras le daba un golpe a la muralla, Charles lo abrazó al notar como el hombre se estaba derrumbando.

Intentaron dormir, pero en realidad casi nadie lo pudo hacer, todos estaban haciendo vigilia en distintos lugares, la mansión Lehnsherr, la casa de Logan y el mismo hogar del chico, por alguna parte se tendría que aparecer.

Una llamada al teléfono del Erik Lehnsherr lo hizo soltar el móvil y ponerse aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, mientras Wanda iba a su encuentro desesperada por saber de qué se trataba.

— Encontraron a un joven flotando en...en...las aguas del río sweetwater — ahogó un llanto, mientras Wanda daba un grito de dolor y se aferraba a su padre para llorar con todas sus fuerzas, Charles que miraba toda la situación comenzó a llorar en silencio, nada de eso podía estar pasando, ese chico no podía ser Peter — debe...demos ir a ver el...el...cuer...cuerpo — terminó con dificultad la frase mientras tragaba duro, para luego marcarle al novio de su hijo.

Tanto Logan como los amigos de Peter se encontraban en la morgue, esperando a que Lehnsherr se hiciera presente, Raven intentaba calmar a su amigo, pero Logan no quería que nadie lo tocara, estaba herido, nada de eso podía estar pasando, ese cadáver no podía ser su chico, Peter no podía perdido las ganas de vivir, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, mientras el resto de los presentes también intentaban disimular un llanto.

— El cadáver encontrado coincide con las características físicas del joven Lehnsherr — explicó el médico forense mientras se ajustaba sus anteojos — sin embargo, en estos momentos está siendo sometido a una minuciosa autopsia, por ahora será imposible que lo vean, por favor vuelvan por la tarde.

— No sea cruel — chilló Wanda — por favor, señor necesito saber si es mi hermanito — lloró con más fuerza, para luego desvanecerse entre los brazos de su padre.

El médico se disculpó, explicando que trataría de ver que podía hacer para que se agilizaran las cosas, haciendo que todos lloraban en silencio, sintiendo que cada minuto era una tortura, una muy cruel.

Erik ya estaba tomando su décimo café, no dejaba de temblar mientras miraba la muralla. Wanda se abrazaba a si misma, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, sentía que una parte de ella estaba rota. Kurt y Warren se abrazaban intentando darse consuelo, su amigo no podía haber perdido la batalla, no luego de todo lo que había vivido. Parker estaba siendo consolado por Wade, quien solo había visto al platinado un par de veces, pero aún así le dolía pensar que un chico tan joven como él se hubiera quitado la vida, Raven pensaba de forma similar mientras se escondía en el pecho de un apesadumbrado Azazel.

Logan por su parte estaba en un mutismo absoluto, se encontraba sentado con sus manos cruzadas frente a él y su barbilla apoyada, por sus ojos no caían lágrimas, pero el se veía más que apagado, era como si estuviera muerto en vida, se negaba a la posibilidad, estaba seguro que ese no era el cuerpo de su chico, Peter era alguien mucho más fuerte, no hubiera dejado la batalla a medio juego, ese no era su chico.

— Esto es una mierda, ese no es mi Peter — gritó llamando la atención de todos — yo no perderé más el tiempo en este lugar, me largo a buscarlo — terminó de explicar mientras una llorosa Raven intentaba detenerlo, pero el profesor no daba su brazo a torcer, terminó saliendo del lugar.

Fue hasta su hogar, sacó su vieja motocicleta y pidió a su vecina que se encargara de Laura, el buscaría a Peter en todos los pueblos cercanos, si había huido con poco dinero, no podía estar tan lejos, y cuando lo encontrara lo estrecharía entre sus brazos y no lo dejaría nunca.

— Pueden pasar, solo uno por favor — pidió el médico forense, mientras les entregaba un intento de sonrisa a todos los presentes. Tanto Erik como Wanda se levantaron, juntos fueron hasta aquella fría sala, una muy oscura y con una maldita luz que no dejaba de parpadear.

Sacó una gran bandeja metálica de una especie de contenedor, dejando ver un grácil cuerpo bajo una fina sábana, Wanda apretó aun más fuerte el brazo de su padre, ese chico no podía ser su gemelo, se negaba. Preguntándoles con un gesto, el médico se dispuso a levantar la fina sábana del cuerpo del muchacho, Erik tragó duro mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Logan estaba buscando en el primer pueblo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar de forma incesante, en grandes letras indicaba el nombre de Charles, con sus manos temblando tomó la llamada, de inmediato escuchó un sollozo por parte de su amigo y sintió como si su corazón se rompiera.

— Peter...él...Peter — intentaba hablar, pero de su boca solo salían balbuceos.

— Charles por el amor de Dios, habla de una puta vez — le gritó Logan.

— Tranquilo animal — ahora escuchó la voz de Raven, al parecer la mujer le había quitado el teléfono — tenías razón Howlett, no era Peter — finalizó la mujer, haciendo que Logan soltara toda la respiración contenida que tenía.

— Te lo dije bruja, avísame su sabes algo, seguiré buscando y por favor, cuida a Laura está con mi vecina— finalizó la llamada y se dispuso a recorrer el lugar, no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Peter se encontraba sentado en la plaza central de aquel pequeño pueblo, estaba comenzando a refrescar y se abrazó a sí mismo, se sentía cansado, tenía ganas de tomar algo caliente y ponerse a dormir, pero primero tenía que resolver donde pasaría la noche y ver que haría después, pero por ahora solo le interesaba descansar, soltó un suspiro mientras contaba sus billetes, no tenía ni para sobrevivir una semana, no sabía que diablos iba a hacer.

— Hey ¿estás bien? — dio un respingo cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, ante él había un hombre de apariencia amable quien le sonreía mientras sostenía una bolsa con comida.

— Si, todo bien — intento disimular el chiquillo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

— ¿Seguro? — el hombre fue más insistente y se sentó a su lado — toma, te hará sentir mejor — le ofreció un chocolate, el cual Peter acepto con una sincera sonrisa — ahora vámonos de aquí, las barandas de este puente no son seguras — explicó el hombre mientras lo alejaba del lugar, Peter se quedó estático al notar donde estaba, no sabía en que momento había dejado la plaza para llegar hasta ese lugar — me llamo Scott Lang — le ofreció la mano — ven, vamos a mi casa — ofreció el hombre con una sonrisa y Peter no puedo rechazar la invitación, mientras bajito pronunciaba su nombre.

Luego de caminar algunas cuadras llegaron a una casa que se veía bastante linda, Peter de inmediato pudo notar el ambiente hogareño, tal como el que se sentía en la casa de Logan, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran al pensar en él.

— Cariño ¿cambiándome por más jóvenes? — un hombre se encontraba de brazos cruzados, mientras dedicaba una penetrante mirada a Peter quien rápidamente negaba con la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

— No asustes al niño — Scott pasó y golpeó al tipo — Peter, este es Peter Quill, mi esposo — terminó de explicar el hombre.

— Peter...Peter Lehnsherr — se presento el más joven aún avergonzado, pero sus mejillas se colorearon mucho más cuando Quill lo estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos.

— Oh tenemos visitas, que lindo — se escuchó una cantarina voz de una niña — Cassie Lang — se presentó la niña de forma educada mientras extendía una mano.

Horas más tarde, Peter estaba compartiendo con la familia Lang-Quill quienes eran realmente amables en todo sentido, una familia muy cálida tal como la que a él le hubiera gustado tener. También jugó con la pequeña Cassie, la cual le recordaba a su Laura, en esos momentos extrañaba arrullar a la castaña entre sus brazos.

Los hombres en ningún momento le explicaron el porque estaba en el pueblo, sin embargo, Peter estaba desesperado, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no supo como ni porqué, pero terminó contándoles absolutamente todo a ese par de desconocidos, desasiéndose en lágrimas y gimoteos que provocaron que Quill lo consolara mientras Scott le preparaba algo de leche tibia.

Esa noche los hombres no lo dejaron irse, dejándolo pasar la noche en su habitación de invitados, no dejarían a alguien tan frágil solo en un momento como ese.

— Ese muchacho está mal — Scott se acurrucó en el pecho de su esposo — me dolió verlo de esa forma, no merece sufrir así.

— Scottie creo que debemos avisar a alguien, de seguro su familia o su mismo novio deben estar preocupados, yo estaría desesperado si no supiera de ti — explicó Peter fingiendo un escalofrío y acurrucando aún más a su esposo — revisaré su móvil, ese chico necesita una ayuda que nosotros no podemos brindarle.

Logan estaba bebiendo un café en una estación de servicio en la carretera cuando una llamada del móvil de Peter lo hizo soltar su bebida, rápidamente contesto desesperado encontrándose con una voz que no conocía.

— ¿Quién mierda eres y que haces con el móvil de mi novio?

— Alguien que lo ayudó cuando todo el mundo le falló, incluso su novio — esas palabras habían dolido en el corazón del profesor — pero este chico te necesita, por favor, ven por él — y con esas últimas palabras Scott comenzó a explicarle su dirección.

Logan se puso su casco y apretó el acelerador, estaría con su Peter cuanto antes.


	13. Capítulo 12

Logan se recargó en la muralla recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol, apenas había recibido la llamada se había dirigido a aquel pueblo dónde estaba su novio, sin pensar que llegaría en altas horas de la madrugada, claramente no era cordial tocar la puerta a las cuatro de la mañana, así que se fumó algunos cigarrillos mientras esperaba un par de horas, pese a estar en verano, sentía que se estaba congelando, pero no le importaba el sacrificio, todo con tal de tener de regreso a su novio.

Durante la noche les había avisado a todos del paradero de Peter, prohibiendo que Erik intentara acercase, pues no quería que le hicieran más daño a Peter, según le había explicado el desconocido, Peter estaba destruido y lo mejor sería evitar por algunos días aquella conversación pendiente.

Se preguntó si debió llevar flores o chocolate, lo meditó durante la noche, pero estaba seguro de que cualquier objeto que llevase terminaría sobre su cabeza, además, no se podría ganar el perdón de Peter con alguna de esas baratijas, lo que él necesitaba era ser sincero y ofrecer perdón de todo corazón, porque él realmente estaba arrepentido.

Apenas escuchó algo de ruido, tomó algunas bocanadas de aire y se acercó a la puerta. De forma tímida tocó un par de veces, fue recibido por un hombre con el ceño fruncido quien lo miraba como si lo estuviera evaluando, Logan que no era de intimidarse fácil, en esos momentos se sentía en el mismísimo infierno,

— Así que tú eres el bastardo ¿O acaso eres su padre? No estás un poco viejo — le dijo el hombre de forma socarrona, pero Logan se tragó toda su dignidad, no estaba como para armar un escándalo

— Supongo que estás en lo correcto, soy un anciano y un maldito bastardo, un asco de persona — dio un suspiro — ¿cómo está mi Peter? — preguntó lleno de preocupación.

— Primero entra, ya hablaremos. Por cierto, soy Peter Quill — le extendió la mano mientras le indicaba la cocina, para luego extenderle una taza de humeante café que Logan agradeció en con un simple gesto, al parecer el desconocido no era tan desafiante como se veía al inicio.

— El chico llegó mal, Scotty, mi pareja, lo encontró vagando solo y muy triste, el pobre niño nos contó algunas cosas y se quebró frente a nosotros — Quill le dio un sorbo a su bebida — su padre es un maldito cerdo — gruñó Peter apretando su taza — Peter no merece tanto sufrimiento, ¿por qué lo hiciste? — finalmente pregunto, haciendo que Logan le explicara todo de forma detallada, por alguna razón la pareja Lang-Quill hacía que todo el mundo les explicara sus problemas.

— Ahora entiendo — Logan se giró al escuchar una nueva voz — Scott — se presentó extendiendo la mano — ella es nuestra hija, Cassie — la muchachita lo saludó y de inmediato Howlett pensó en su hija, en lo preocupada que había quedado por el platinado, si él no recuperaba a Peter, no sabría cómo se pondría Laura.

Finalmente, luego de una pequeña charla en la cual la pareja lo interrogó sin descanso mientras la niña miraba sus caricaturas matutinas, Scott decidió llevarlo a la habitación de invitados. Le indicó que lo siguiera mientras Quill se quedó sirviéndole en desayuno a su niña.

Logan iba nervioso siguiéndolo, no sabía que iba a decir o cómo iba a reaccionar Peter, sólo rogaba porque las cosas salieran bien, Lang le señaló la puerta y luego lo dejó solo, deseándole buena suerte y dándole una sonrisa sincera, Logan realmente agradecía a algún dios de que Peter se hubiera encontrado con personas tan amables y de tan buen corazón.

Peter aún estaba dormido, Logan podía notar sus ojos hinchados y con unas marcadas ojeras, al profesor se le partió el corazón al pensar en todo lo que su novio había llorado, aunque estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que el chiquillo se derrumbaba de esa forma, y el por idiota no había estado para consolarlo.

Con cuidado le apartó un mechón y le dio un suave beso en la frente, para luego acariciar una de sus mejillas haciendo que el platinado se removiera, de inmediato le causo ternura, era como un pequeño gatito.

— ¡Qué mierda haces! — le gritó Peter apartando su mano de un golpe — ¿cómo te atreves a venir? ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza o dignidad? — comenzó a gritarle lleno de dolor mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, pero ninguna lágrima caía.

— Amor déjame explicarte — Logan se intentó acercar, pero sólo se ganó algunos empujones por parte del platinado, quien lo miraba con una furia que nunca había visto, haciendo que por su espalda corriera un escalofrío — Peter por favor, necesito hablar contigo, Laura te necesita — sabía que era una jugada arriesgada el haber mencionado a su hija pues de inmediato Peter se había puesto rígido, pero el necesitaba que aclararan las cosas, no le importaba jugar sucio.

— No te atrevas — la voz de Peter destilaba ira — no uses a Laura como pretexto — de inmediato Logan se sintió avergonzado mientras sus orejas se enrojecían, al parecer si había caído muy bajo — no tengo nada que hablar contigo James Howlett pero si aún lo quieres, cuidaré a Laura el resto del verano hasta que llegue su niñera habitual, pues ella sigue siendo lo más importante para mi — de inmediato Logan levantó la mirada lleno de esperanza — no Howlett, ni siquiera te ilusiones, sólo lo hago por ella, una inocente que no merece sufrir — terminó de hablar con una voz llena de confianza, Logan jamás pensó en ver esa faceta en Peter, era como si hubiera dejado de sentir, ya no había tristeza o ira, se veía vació y eso le dolía mucho más — ahora lárgate de acá, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. El lunes estaré en mi horario habitual, nos vemos señor Howlett — y con esas últimas palabras el platinado dio por finalizada la conversación, mientras se levantaba y se iba al baño que había en la habitación, Logan pensó en detenerlo, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo.

Salió cabizbajo de la habitación, encontrándose con la familia Lang-Quill comiendo el desayuno mientras miraban la televisión, los hombres lo quedaron mirando, al parecer ellos no habían escuchado lo que había pasado.

— Muchas gracias por todo — se tocó el cuello avergonzado — de verdad les agradezco que hayan cuidado a mi novio, exnovio — susurró más bajito haciendo que Scott le regalara una mueca de tristeza — de verdad gracias — y con esas últimas palabras salió del lugar, sintiendo como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, había perdido a la persona que más había amado, nunca pensó en que el amor podía doler de esa forma.

Peter no estaba mejor, en ese momento se encontraba recargado sobre la puerta del baño, mientras por su cara las furiosas lágrimas corrían sin parar, se las limpió lleno de ira y apretó los dientes, no quería sufrir, el amor no debería doler así, golpeó el suelo con rabia, mientras se mordía el labio reprimiendo un sollozo. Quería huir de todo el dolor, no quería hablar, no quería sentir, maldijo el día en el que se cruzó con James Howlett, todo hubiera sido más fácil si simplemente se hubiera vendido a Bobby, habría pagado la jodida deuda y se hubiera ahorrado un dolor en el corazón.

Quizás nunca debió haber nacido, él sólo era un estorbo para todos, estaba seguro de que Erik, Charles, Logan, todo el mundo estaría mejor sin él, lamentablemente, ya era muy tarde y él era muy cobarde para suicidarse, dio una ronca sonrisa al recordar las innumerables veces que estuvo con una soga al cuello o con un afilado cuchillo sobre sus muñecas, al parecer ni siquiera para eso servía.

Minutos más tarde salió para encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos, ambos lo miraban preocupados, Peter le dio una falsa sonrisa, de esas que sabía actuar muy bien, se sentó junto a ellos a comer algo del delicioso desayuno que le ofrecieron, para minutos después explicar que ya debía marchar, prometiendo seguir en contacto, o tomarse algunos días en el pueblo, pues tenía algunos senderos y ríos bastante bonitos para conocer, sería un lugar ideal para sus vacaciones les explicó con una gran sonrisa. Se despidió de Cassie con un gran abrazo, prometiendo traer algunos de sus instrumentos la próxima vez, Quill se anotó para que conversaran de música y Scott le dio un abrazo sumamente paternal, que a Peter lo hubiera quebrado, si es que no hubiera recuperado su gran autocontrol.

El trayecto lo hizo en un bus, sólo llevó algo de agua para el viaje, se puso sus audífonos y dejó correr su música, la más triste que hubieran en sus playlists, después de todo la música que hablaba sobre el amor estaba para eso, para acompañarlo a uno en el sufrimiento, en la pérdida, porque el amor como tal no era más que una puta leyenda urbana o al menos así lo sentía Peter en esos minutos.

No pegó el ojo en todo el viaje, se sentía cansado y su cabeza le dolía como el infierno, pero su mente se negaba a descansar, no dejaba de pensar, de reprocharse y de ver las miles de posibilidades. Sabía que llegando a casa se enfrentaría al interrogatorio de sus amigos y de Wanda, tendría que poner su mejor semblante y actuar de la mejor forma, no quería que se preocuparan por él, que lo miraran con lástima, lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y dormir, sólo quería que su mente dejara de pensar.

Apenas cruzó la puerta de su departamento unos cálidos brazos le rodearon, sintiendo de inmediato una fragancia más que conocida.

— Tranquila brujita, todo está bien — Peter le sonrió a su hermana mientras le limpiaba una lágrima, la mujer se hundió aún más en su pecho mientras soltaba un sollozo — Wanda estoy bien, en serio — explicó el platinado dándole un beso en la frente, pero su hermana se negaba a soltarlo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

— Hermano, tuve tanto miedo — se sinceró mientras se escondía en su pecho, tal como hacía desde niña, haciendo que Peter se sintiera nostálgico — ¿Cómo estás Pet?

— Estoy dolido, me siento traicionado — Peter fue sincero — pero no es el fin del mundo — tanto Warren como Kurt lo miraban atento — algún día tenía que saber lo que eran las penas de amor — hizo una pequeña risita que no contagio a su hermana ni a sus amigos, quienes lo miraban aún más preocupados — en serio chicos, estoy bien — se separó de su hermana, yendo por un vaso de agua.

— ¿Logan, él? — Kurt intentaba preguntar sin ser imprudente.

— Él fue, hablamos. Seguiré cuidando a Laura — todos lo miraron alarmados — es injusto que ella sufra por nuestras discusiones, sólo será lo que resta del verano, apenas vuelva su niñera habitual yo dejaré el trabajo y ya veré en que puedo trabajar.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Wanda lo interrogó preocupada.

— Si Wanda, estoy muy seguro de lo que es correcto — luego de eso implícitamente dejo de hablar del tema, y sus amigos y hermana comprendieron que lo mejor sería no presionarlo. Peter les contó del pueblo y de los amigos que se había hecho, explicando que sería agradable que todos fueron por el día, o quizás, por un fin de semana, todos asistieron encantados con la idea, aunque Peter en realidad lo único que deseaba era esconderse por al menos el siguiente mes.

Se fue a dormir temprano bajo la excusa de que se sentía cansado, Wanda se fue a su departamento mientras Kurt y Warren decidieron ir a una cita. Peter aprovechó el estar solo, se metió a la ducha y dejó el agua correr por su cuerpo, su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, se sentía abrumado, una mezcla de sentimientos, pero no podía llorar, era como si estuviera seco por dentro.

Esa noche no durmió, sus ojos picaban y su cuerpo dolía, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo pegar los ojos, cerca de las tres de la mañana fue hasta el balcón de su habitación con un café en la mano, se dedicó a observar la tranquilidad de la noche en la ciudad, mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, algunos que quería callar para siempre, lamentablemente en un par de horas se tendría que enfrentar nuevamente a la realidad.

Fue con parsimonia hasta su trabajo, sinceramente hubiera preferido evitar a Howlett por un par de días, quizás por toda su vida, pero ahí estaba, tocando el timbre de aquella casa que por algún instante sintió como su hogar, que iluso había sido.

— Pasa cari…Peter — explicó Logan — Laura aún está dormida y el desayuno está en la cocina —hizo el intento de una sonrisa.

— Ya comí — fue la escueta respuesta del más joven, quien en realidad se moría de hambre — ¿ya sabes cuando llega tu niñera? — no quería preguntarlo, pero necesitaba organizarse, saber cuántos días le quedaban para estar con su castaña favorita.

— No lo sé Peter, creo que a comienzo de clases. Planeé un viaje con Laura para las próximas dos semanas, la llevaré a la playa, de echo — bajo la mirada — pensaba invitarte, que fuéramos los tres a disfrutar.

— Bueno, sabes que eso es imposible, gracias por avisarme señor Howlett, con su permiso me retiraré a ver si Laura ya despertó, que tenga un buen día — fue lo único que dijo el platinado y salió rápido de la cocina, sentía que se estaba asfixiando, era demasiado doloroso estar ahí, por suerte sólo le quedaban cinco días, podía soportarlo, después de todo había estado en trabajos mucho peores.

Peter quería ser sincero, sobre todo cuando Laura lo comenzó a interrogar, él no tenía corazón para mentirle, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso con la información que le entregaba a la pequeña. Laura soltó un par de lágrimas, a Peter se le estrujó el corazón, pero él le explicó de una forma muy acorde a su edad lo que había ocurrido con su padre, explicando que ellos seguían siendo amigos, trago duro al pensar que en un par de semanas no veía más a la pequeña, pensaba disfrutar al máximo lo que quedaba en el hogar Howlett.

Logan esa tarde lo interrogó, más bien, le preguntó como lo había hecho para explicarle lo ocurrido a Laura, quedando sumamente maravillado de las habilidades que Peter tenía con los niños, realmente había perdido a la mejor pareja que pudiera tener, aunque no se daría por vencido.

Peter volvió a pasar una noche en blanco, definitivamente al día siguiente estaba aún más pálido y sus ojeras mucho más azuladas, realmente no le importaba, se dio una sonrisa frente al espejo, sólo le quedaban cuatro días, solo cuatro y podría dejar de sufrir.

Ya era miércoles, los días se estaban pasando más rápido de lo que quería. Ese día jugó con Laura y juntos vieron por décima vez su película favorita, cocinaron un rico almuerzo y durante la tarde leyó un libro mientras la niña nadaba en la piscina. Sintió unos pasos, encontrándose con Logan, quien se veía anormalmente sonrojado mientras una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

— Puedes volver temprano a casa — Logan comenzó a toser de forma escandalosa — no me sentía muy bien, así que pedí el día libre, puedo cuidar a Laura — el profesor dio algunos pasos para volver a la casa, pero Peter de inmediato pudo notar como el hombre se tambaleaba.

El platinado no lo soporto, cerró su libro de golpe recordando el número de la página, tironeo del brazo al mayor quien lo quedó mirando sin entender, Peter extendió su mano notando la fuerte fiebre que atacaba al mayor.

— A tu habitación ahora — le gruñó el menor — estás ardiendo en fiebre — Logan intentó protestar, pero al ver la fiera mirada en el platinado, sumado al fuerte dolor de cabeza terminó por ceder.

Cerca de una hora después, Peter se encontraba poniendo paños fríos en un inconsciente Logan, quien no dejaba de toser y jadear producto de la congestión nasal.

El platinado no encontró ningún medicamente, solo algo de paracetamol infantil, así que fue con Laura hasta el mercado, compró diversas medicinas para Logan, y de aprovechando, algunas píldoras para dormir, necesitaba pegar los ojos en algún momento. De vuelta compró un helado de fresa a la niña quien iba con una gran sonrisa tomada de su mano, Peter no la quería dejar ir, extrañaría mucho a la pequeña Laura, él por su parte iba bebiendo un café extragrande.

Logan tenía aún más fiebre, Peter se preguntó si no sería mejor llevarlo a urgencias, pero definitivamente el no podría correr a alguien como el profesor, pues era mucho más alto y corpulento que él, como pudo lo hizo tragar algunas pastillas y le siguió poniendo paños fríos, esa noche tuvo que quedarse en el lugar, pues no podía dejar a Laura con su padre inconsciente.

Durante la madrugada Peter se encontraba dándole nuevamente las medicinas, al parecer la fiebre no se quería ir del cuerpo de su exnovio. Peter se le quedó mirando, dio una sonrisa al notar lo lindo que era, cuanto lo iba a extrañar, pensó en lo mucho que no hicieron. Con cuidado acarició la mejilla del mayor, sintiendo aquella barba rasposa que tanto le gustaba, sobre todo, cuando daba besos en su cuello, no negaba que durante los últimos días había pensado en perdonarlo, el hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no quería estar con alguien que desconfiaba, no quería que le rompieran aun más el corazón.

— Pet, perdóname. Por favor, no me odies — le pidió Logan mientras tosía.

— Te perdono — explicó Peter sincero, aunque sabía que el hombre lo olvidaría al día siguiente — jamás podría odiarte — suspiro con dolor mientras veía como Logan se volvía a dormir. Pero era cierto, el amaba demasiado a Logan para odiarlo, nunca lo hizo y probamente nunca lo haría.

Al día siguiente Logan no puedo ir a trabajar, apenas se podía levantar de la cama, y en esos momentos estaba sumamente avergonzado al sen cuidado y atendido por su exnovio, Peter lo trataba de forma neutral, pero el mayor estaba conmovido al ver como el muchacho se preocupaba porque tomara su medicina, le preparó sopa e incluso alguno de sus postes favoritos, se sentía aún más bastardo por haberle hecho daño.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?

— Porque no está en mi naturaleza ser cruel — respondió simplemente levantando los hombros, mientras se llevaba los platos. Logan se le quedó mirando, podía notar lo cansado que estaba el muchacho, sus enormes ojeras no habían pasado desapercibidas, y estaba casi seguro de que la noche anterior Peter lo había cuidado, aunque no recordaba si habían hablado.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía como hacer para recuperarlo, tenía planeado preguntarle a Wanda y a los amigos de Peter, hasta ahora no había hecho movimiento alguno porque no quería agobiarlo, ya le había dado su espacio suficiente, era momento de ingresar al juego de recuperar a su mocoso, aunque sinceramente no tenía de cómo.

Peter suspiro frente al espejo, era su último día de trabajo, seguramente la última vez que vería a Logan con tanta confianza, luego sólo sería un profesor más de la universidad, aún le quedaba pendiente ver el tema de la beca, no quería nada que tuviera relación con su exnovio, durante las siguientes semanas vería que hacer.

Durante todo el día sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, Laura no lo dejaba por ningún minuto, se abrazaba a sus piernas, haciendo que Peter se sintiera aún más triste, ni él ni la niña se querían dejar ir, pero era por un bien necesario, Peter sufría cada día al ver a Logan, al no poder estar entre sus brazos, al no sentir sus labios, la angustia lo estaba volviendo loco, lo único que quería era descansar, dormir por días, en la semana sólo algunas noches logró dormir un par de horas.

— Gracias, de verdad gracias por todo — Logan con una mirada triste le agradeció, mientras le extendía su última paga.

— Nada que agradecer profesor Howlett — respondió Peter tomando el dinero, sin mirar a su exnovio en ningún momento, sabía que, de verlo, las lágrimas terminarían saliendo.

Laura estaba sollozando de forma silenciosa mientras se abrazaba de la pierna de su padre, Peter quería acunarla y llorar junto a ella, pero de seguro eso no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

— Siempre estaré para ti Laura — se agachó hasta quedar de su altura — disfruta las vacaciones con tu papi, ya luego veremos cómo encontrarnos — ofreció el menos mientras la castaña se lanzaba a sus brazos y lloraba en su cuello. Estaba seguro de que no volvería a ver a la niña, pero no quería romperle el corazón, no podía decirle la verdad de forma tan abrupta.

Finalmente optó por salir rápido del lugar, sentía la mirada de los Howlett en su espalda, pero en ningún momento se giró, no quería irse del lugar llorando.

Agradecía que Kurt y Warren no se encontraran en su hogar, luego de una ducha fue directo a su cama, de seguro sería otra noche con su insoportable insomnio, pero rápidamente recordó aquellas pastillas que había comprado un par de días atrás.

Abrió con cuidado el frasco y se las quedó mirando, con delicadeza puso una en su boca mientras daba un gran sorbo de agua, se quedó mirando el contenido, las lágrimas que durante todo el día amenazaron por salir al fin lo estaban haciendo, tenía mucha tristeza, mucho dolor, no se dio cuenta cuando un par más de pastillas estaban bajando por su esófago. Dio una risa amarga, tomó más agua y pensó en hacer algo, pero se sentía tan débil, tan dolido, quizás al fin lograría hacer aquello que tantas veces pensó.

Se recostó mientras sollozaba en silencio, poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se estaban cerrando, escuchó como el bote de pastillas se estrelló en el suelo, sentía frío y algo de miedo, pero al su único consuelo es que al fin podría dormir, y si tenía suerte, sería para siempre.


	14. Capítulo 13

Cada vez se sentía con menos fuerza y su visión estaba borrosa, como pudo se arrastró hasta alcanzar su mesita de noche, cogiendo su móvil, apenas podía mover los dedos, no podía desbloquear el maldito aparato.

— Ayu...yuda, mi casa — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando el teléfono se resbaló de sus manos revotando en el suelo, ahora su destino estaba en juego ¿le habían alcanzado a tomar la llamada o fue solo su imaginación? — comenzó a dormirse con aquella interrogante, sólo si tenía algo de suerte lo habían escuchado, quizás este era su momento de morir, sentía como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras el en un frío que jamás pensó en sentir comenzó a dormirse lentamente.

Wanda dejó caer su móvil y pegó un grito, pero rápidamente reaccionó, necesita hacer algo cuanto antes, tomando su bolso salió corriendo de su hogar, tomó el primer taxi que pudo y mientras indicaba al chofer la dirección marcó a su padre, rogándole porque fuera al hogar de Peter cuanto antes.

Soltó muchos billetes al hombre del taxi y salió corriendo, subió las escaleras como nunca y comenzó a golpear la puerta, la cual para su mala suerte estaba cerrada, comenzó a llorar mientras seguía golpeando hasta que sus puños empezaron a sangrar. Ella lloraba desesperada por ayuda, y al parecer nadie podía hacer algo por ella.

— ¡Wanda! ¿qué mierda está pasando? — escuchó una voz masculina a su espalda, de inmediato se giró encontrándose con los amigos de Peter quienes le miraban llenos de preocupación.

— Abran la jodida puerta, ábranla — les gritó ella con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, rápidamente Warren se encargó de abrir, la Lehnsherr entró corriendo a la habitación de su hermano.

Peter estaba sobre su cama, se veía sumamente blanco, en el suelo había un frasco de pastillas abierto, dejando aquellas píldoras blancas por todo el lugar. Wanda comenzó a mover a su hermano, pero el no reaccionaba, ella entre llantos pidió una ambulancia, sintiendo como la respiración de Peter era cada vez más lenta y su cuerpo de tornaba más frío, su hermano se estaba muriendo y ella no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Hija! ¡Peter! — gritó Erik que había entrado al lugar, seguido con un consternado Charles — ¡nos vamos al hospital! — demandó Erik tomando en sus brazos a Peter, viendo como este no reaccionaba a ningún estímulo. Wanda tomó el frasco de pastillas y salió corriendo tras su padre, no iba a dejar a su hermano solo, nunca más.

Kut y Warren tomaron sus cosas, para salir en búsqueda de un taxi, ellos tampoco abandonarían al platinado. Kurt lloraba pensando en como nunca se dieron cuenta en lo mal que estaba, como habían pensado que Peter estaba bien, como no habían visto todo el dolor que cargaba. Pensaron en llamar a Logan, pero quizás lo mejor sería esperar más, no querían crear más problemas, ahora lo importante era saber que Peter estaba bien.

Erik condujo a máxima velocidad, mientras Charles y Wanda tenían firmemente agarrado a Peter, intentando en vano hacerlo reaccionar. Lehnsherr lo llevó hasta uno de los hospitales más lujosos y gritando comenzó a pedir ayuda por su hijo, rápidamente dos enfermeras estuvieron junto a él, mientras un tercero traía una camilla, dejaron al pálido e inmóvil joven en el lugar y repentinamente el cuerpo de Peter comenzó a convulsionar, se formó un caos y entre gritos las enfermeras se lo llevaron del lugar, gritando que tenían una emergencia.

Cuando Kurt y Warren llegaron al lugar, Wanda se colgó en sus cuellos y comenzó a llorar, explicándoles lo que había ocurrido, pocos minutos después los tres chicos se sentaron en silencio mientras algunas lágrimas caían, necesitaban saber que Peter estaba bien.

— Todo esto es tu puta culpa — Wanda no soportó más y comenzó a gritar a su padre — todo lo que ha pasado mi hermano a sido por ti, te odio Erik Lehnsherr — le gritó ella llena de veneno.

— Hija, yo.

— Hija nada, un buen padre jamás hubiera conducido a su hijo a algo así — le gritó mientras Charles se intentó acercar para calmarla, ganándose un golpecito en la mano mientras la mujer lo miraba llena de ira — lárgate, vete de acá. A ti no te interesa saber como está mi hermano, él nunca te importó, vete — comenzó a darle empujones y gritarle que se fuera del lugar, Erik estaba anonadado, la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que todo lo que decía su hija era verdad.

Finalmente, en silencio salió del lugar, seguido por un lloroso Charles que no sabía que hacer en un momento así, sólo acompañar a su novio, después de todo él también tenía algo de culpa en todo el embrollo.

Wanda se sentó de golpe mientras comenzaba a sollozar, rápidamente Kurt la abrazó y trató de consolarla, aunque él no estaba mucho mejor.

— Chicos, Peter sólo nos ha importado a nosotros — suspiro la mujer — sólo nos tiene a nosotros tres, y jamás lo abandonaremos, lo haremos salir de esta — explicó la mujer mientras lo amigos de Peter asistían, dándose un gran abrazo, juntos prometieron cuidar y ayudar cuanto tiempo fuera necesaria a su querido platinado.

— ¿Creen que debiésemos contarle a Logan? — preguntó Warren, al parecer el rubio era el único que creía en Logan, que pensaba que él si podía ayudar a su amigo, él sabía lo muy enamorado que estaba el platinado del hombre, pese a haberle roto el corazón, seguía siendo el amor de su vida.

— ¡No! — tanto Kurt como Wanda negaron mientras lo miraban con ojos de espanto — primero Peter se tiene que sanar, sanar de toda la tristeza que calma — completo Wanda — luego él decidirá que hacer, ahora sólo estamos nosotros tres — dio una sonrisa cansada mientras apagaba su móvil, pues su padre no dejaba de enviarle mensajes ni de llamar.

Cerca de una hora después un hombre bastante algo y de ojos muy claros, llamó a la familia de Peter Lehnsherr, de inmediato los tres chicos se levantaron llenos de preocupación.

— Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, fui el médico encargado para el joven Peter Lehnsherr. Él llegó con una sobredosis de somníferos — los chicos contuvieron la respiración — por suerte lo trajeron a tiempo, si hubiera pasado una media hora, su cuerpo no hubiera resistido. Aún así sufrió algunas complicaciones — Wanda se tomó de los brazos de los dos chicos mientras pedía más información — le tuvimos que hacer un lavado de estómago, aun así, una importante dosis ya estaba en su sistema sanguíneo. Pusimos algunos medicamentos y ahora está conectado a un respirador. Pero se ve con un favorable pronóstico, diría que cerca de un 78% de probabilidades de sobrevivir. Si esta noche no hay complicaciones, el joven Peter está fuera de todo riesgo — terminó de explicar, para luego excusarse que debía ir por otro paciente.

Stephen se fue suspirando, no le agradaba para nada que lo obligaran a hacer las estúpidas horas de emergencias, a él, solo le gustaban sus fascinantes casos de neurocirugía, pero repentinamente esa noche se sintió útil, algo en Peter le había trasmitido mucho dolor, hablaría con Palmer para que dejaran al mocoso a su cargo, ahora lo único que quería era ir a dormir algunas horas a su casa y abrazar a su gruñón esposo, estaba seguro que cuando llegara Ross ya estaría dormido, pero no importaba, él solo se quería hundir en la cama junto a él.

Esa noche, Wanda, Kurt y Warren se la pasaron en la salita de emergencias, tomando aquel desagradable café de máquina. Pero no se querían dormir, querían estar ahí por si Peter despertaba

 _Está conectado a un ventilador._

 _Si pasa esta noche, está fuera de peligro._

Wanda le envió un escueto mensaje a su padre, para luego volver a apagar el móvil, no estaba interesada en seguir hablando con ese hombre, ahora lo único que le preocupaba era su hermano, solo quería estar con él, verlo, tocarlo, y saber que estaba vivo.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana una joven enfermera se acercó a los chicos, de inmediato ellos se levantaron, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer, rápidamente soltaron el aire que habían retenido en sus pulmones, si la chica sonreía nada malo podía estar pasando.

— El joven Lehnsherr despertó, está fuera de peligro — explicó la mujer con una sonrisa más grande — uno de ustedes puede pasar a verlo — finalizó la mujer amablemente. Rápidamente Wanda dio un paso y comenzó a seguir a la azabache.

Peter se encontraba mareado, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía un horrible olor a antiséptico, intentó moverse, pero sus muñecas estaban amarradas, tenía una incomoda mascarilla sobre su boca y sentía algo clavado en su brazo, no dejaba de escuchar un incesante ruidito de alguna máquina.

Vio a su hermana y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas, recordando de golpe todo lo que había pasado, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, si estaba hí sólo significaba una cosa, no había muerto y repentinamente sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

— Eres un maldito idiota — ella le gruñó mientras lograba darle un abrazo — gracias por no morir hermano, tú no me puedes dejar sola — sintió como lagrimas caían por su cara, también escuchó los sollozos de su mellizo.

Los Lehnsherr se abrazaron algunos minutos, solo gimotearon en silencio y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Pero la atmósfera se rompió cuando el mismo médico de la noche anterior hizo aparición.

— Peter, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas — de inmediato el platinado se puso rígido mientras su hermana sostenía su mano — Es muy importante saber, ¿tú querías suicidarte? Necesito que me expliques que pasó — pidió el médico, una de las enfermeras le hizo mala cara por ser tan directo, le diría la doctora Palmer que haber puesto a Strange con un niño suicida era claramente una muy mala idea.

— No — respondió Peter lleno de confianza — no le voy a negar que más de alguna vez he pensado en el suicidio — Wanda sintió un enorme peso, no sabía que su hermano hubiera estado tan mal, lo odiaba por haberle ocultado tanto, por haber cargado el dolor solo, pero a quien realmente odiaba era a su padre, todo era por su maldita culpa — pero no quería hacerlo, compré las pastillas porque estaba con problemas para dormir, tomé una y una crisis de angustia o algo así se apodero de mí, cuando me di cuenta ya me había tomado muchas. No sabía que hacer, entré en pánico — comenzó a llorar — por un segundo pensé que ésta era mi oportunidad, que al fin me había atrevido a hacerlo. Pero sabe una cosa, no quería, yo quería seguir viviendo, no quería morir así — dio una leve sonrisa.

— Enfermera desátele las muñecas — la mujer intentó negarse, ese no era el protocolo para personas con intento de suicidio, pero Strange se lo ordenó una vez más, le hizo caso para luego salir a hablar con la doctora Palmer, ese Strange sólo creaba problemas.

— Muy bien mocoso, ya estás fuera de peligro — Strange le sacó la mascara de oxígeno y monitoreo las máquinas — pero tendrás que quedarte algunos días aquí, necesitamos sacar todas las sustancias nocivas de tu cuerpo, además de ponerte algunos sueros. Y tendrás que hablar con un psicólogo y un psiquiatra del hospital, tienes que tomar terapia — Peter asistió con una gran sonrisa, él estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de volver a estar bien.

— Muchas gracias doctor Strange — Peter le dijo de forma sincera, haciendo que el Stephen sintiera un extraño deseo de abrazarlo, hizo una mueca, nunca había sentido instinto paternal o algo así, pero Perer sin proponérselo había derribado ciertas barreras.

Ya para la tarde, Stephen permitió que sus dos amigos entraran a verlo, la misma enfermera de la mañana lo regañó que por protocolo no se permitía hacer algo así, menos con un suicida, pero Strange la miró feo y me hizo caso omiso, explicando que él podía hacer lo que quisiera y que no volviera a decir que Peter Lehnsherr era suicida, sólo había sido un accidente.

 _Peter está bien._

Wanda se guardó el móvil, dio un suspiro y salió rumbo a su hogar, iba a darse una ducha y un cambio de ropa, en un par de horas volvería a pasar la noche con su hermano, no lo dejaría solo en aquella lúgubre habitación de hospital.

Dio un salto cuando fuera de su departamento se encontró con su padre sentado en el suelo, estaba pálido y ojeroso, se veía atormentado y sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Recordaste que tenías un hijo?

— Peter, quiero saber cómo está él.

— Está bien, no te necesita. Ahora vete y ni siquiera intentes ir a verlo al hospital. Te atreves a aparecerte por allá, y te juro que te dejo de hablar, no me importaría vivir en la calle para cumplir mi promesa — y con esas últimas palabras Wanda se cerraba la puerta en la cara a su padre.

Horas más tarde, los tres chicos estaban conversando con Peter, quien en ese momento se estaba quejando de la comida de hospital. Warren y Kurt se estaban despidiendo ya que les tocaba trabajar en el bar, prometieron volver al día siguiente, incluso entrar escondidas algunas de las golosinas favoritas del platinado.

Wanda se acurrucó en un sillón al lado de la camilla de su hermano, le tenía la mano tomada y dibujaba círculos en ella, se habían quedado en silencio. Peter se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, necesitaba explicarle a su hermana, haría algo que jamás pensó en hacer, le explicaría a su hermana con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido con Erik, que tanto ella ignoraba de toda la situación.

Cuando terminó de explicar Wanda estaba llorando desconsolada, se había acurrucado en la camilla junto a su hermano, tenía su cabeza en su pecho y seguía llorando en silencio. Peter también lloraba, sentía que al fin era libre, al fin había podido contarle a alguien por todo lo que había pasado, sentía su alma más liviana. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido con los mimos de su hermana y su melliza a los pocos minutos también se durmió en el lugar.

Strange fue a darle una última visita, ese día no le tocaba urgencia, pero se quiso acercar a ver que tal estaban los jóvenes Lehnsherr, se quedó enternecido con la imagen que había visto, con cuidado puso una manta extra sobre los chicos y salió del lugar con una amplia sonrisa, estaba seguro de que Peter podría salir de todo problema.

Cerca de tres días después Stephen le daría el alta médica a Peter Lehnsherr, sin embargo, tanto la psicóloga como el psiquiatra del hospital le explicaban que el joven aún no estaba bien, que no estaba avanzado en sus terapias, pues el joven poco les hablaba, le aseguraron que no estaba colaborando.

— Pet, me dijeron que no estás colaborando — el médico lo reprendió, Peter se sintió abochornado — así no puedo liberarte de este espantoso lugar.

— No quiero hablar con desconocidos de mis problemas, ellos no me dan confianza — explicó el muchacho, repentinamente a Strange se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, él estaba bastante alejado de la psicología y la psiquiatría, realmente no le interesaban, pero eso no había evitado que hubiera tomado algunos cursos.

— ¿Y si los hablas conmigo? — sabía que Palmer le patearía las bolas por su estupidez.

— Eso sería fantástico, me cae bien doctor Strange — el mocoso dio una deslumbrante sonrisa. Para luego comenzar a hablar sin tapujos por todo lo que había pasado, Stephen lo escuchaba atento mientras tomaba algunas notas, quería darle una bofetada a ese tal Erik Lehnsherr.

Cuando Wanda entró a la habitación se encontró con Peter llorando, contándole algunas cosas a su médico, para la mujer no pasaron desapercibidas las lágrimas que había en Strange, dio un suspiro y decidió dejarlos solos algunos minutos más.

— Sabía que dentro de ti había algo de humanidad — Strange dio un salto cuando su exnovia le susurró — el joven está a tu cargo Strange, me estoy jugando algo importante al haber apostado por ti, no quiero demandas de parte del demonio de los negocios.

— No lo dejaré, lo haré cumplir con su terapia. Y, por cierto, te aseguro que puedo ser un excelente psiquiatra, no como el idiota que tienes como jefe del área, has notado lo desactualizado que está, no puedo creer que no haya leído las últimas publicaciones en la revista médica — ella rodó los ojos divertida, su exnovio siempre era el más estudioso, incluso en áreas que no tenían estrecha relación con la suya.

— Lo que él necesita es un amigo, un padre — explicó la mujer con una sonrisa — deberías practicar Stephen, tú y Ross ya deberían darme un sobrino — y con esas últimas palabras salió del lugar dejando el doctor sin palabras.

Wanda se llevó a su hermano hasta su departamento, lo obligo a vivir con ella y el platinado no se negó, él no quería estar solo y su melliza sería la mejor compañía. En el lugar lo recibieron Kurt, Warren y su amigo del bar, Peter Parker. Tenían globos y una linda decoración, y lo más importante las comidas favoritas del chico.

Tocaron el timbre insistentemente, Wanda enojaba fue a ver quién estaba molestando, encontrándose con su padre, la mujer le riñó y lo echó del lugar, alegando que no le permitiría ver a Peter, mucho menos ahora que estaba felizmente compartiendo con sus amigos.

— Repartidor en piso equivocado — entró explicando con una gran sonrisa, para luego unirse rápidamente a la animada conversación.

La tarde siguió con divertidas maratones de Netflix y exquisita comida, Peter tenía una gran sonrisa, se sentía muy querido, no necesita a nadie más si tenía a sus amigos, terminó dormido en el sillón, siendo abrazado por su querida hermana.

Strange le estaba explicando a Ross lo que había pasado en el hospital, su esposo lo mirada incrédulo, no pensó que Stephen podría hacer algo así, pues a su hombre le costaba ser amable, no es que no lo fuera, solo que ese tipo de cosas no iban con él, mucho menos ser tan directo.

— ¿También crees que fracasaré? ¿Qué fue mala idea intentar darle terapia? — preguntó algo inseguro, sólo con Everett se permitía mostrar ese lado suyo.

— No cariño, creo que tú le podrías hacer muy bien al mocoso. Avísame si nos llegamos a topar con el bastardo de Erik Lehnsherr, no me importaría darle una paliza — le dio una cálida sonrisa, mientras le robaba un beso al médico — sólo espero que no me estés cambiando por jovencitos — finalizó el más bajo fingiendo seriedad.

— Sabes que no podría Eve, tú eres el amor de mi vida — abrazó con más fuerza a su esposo — te amo cariño.

— Y yo mucho más, aunque seas un grano en el culo — ambos empezaron a reír mientras se daban un tierno abrazo.


	15. Capítulo 14

— Buenas...Buenas noches señor...señor Eve...rett —Peter intentaba saludar al esposo de su médico, quien en ese momento le dedicaba una mirada evaluadora, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras el joven cada vez se ponía más nervioso y miraba el suelo, estaba seguro que no debería haber aceptado ir a la casa de su médico, de seguro ahora tendría problemas con el esposo de Stephen.

— Un gusto muchacho — Peter dio un sobresalto al sentir como era abrazado — eres bienvenido en nuestra casa, cada vez que lo necesites — eso lo susurró un poco más bajo y dio una gran sonrisa al sentir como el más joven lo abrazaba con mayor intensidad.

— Hola querido — Stephen se acercó a su esposo y beso sus labios de forma tierna, Peter se sintió enternecido ante la escena — ve a ducharte, ya pedí algo de comida china — explicó el médico dándole una gran sonrisa.

— Yo, Stephen, debería irme — explicó el platinado avergonzado.

— Ni se te ocurra muchacho, quiero conocerte — le gritó Ross quien iba subiendo las escaleras — necesito saber como es la persona que hizo que mi esposo tuviera alma otra vez — Strange sólo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa torcida.

Peter se reunía con Stephen prácticamente todos los días, al comienzo lo hacían en el hospital, pero a ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese ambiente, así que comenzaron a hacerlo en cafeterías, inclusive ese día, Stephen lo había invitado a su hogar.

La cena fue tranquila, la terapia había quedado atrás y ahora conversaban de cosas banales, Peter estaba realmente entretenido conversando con la pareja, realmente ambos eran simpáticos y lo comprendían muy bien, en ese momento el muchacho les comentaba que Wanda y él comenzarían a dar talleres de arte y música para los pequeños del hospital, idea que a Palmer la tenía sumamente emocionada. La velada terminó cuando Ross se ofreció a ir a dejar a Peter, ya que Stephen debía dormir algo pues tenía que estar temprano en el hospital.

— Peter, me alegro de conocerte, realmente puedes contar con Stephen o conmigo cuando lo necesites — Everett le dio un cálido apretón de manos — gracias por soportar a la diva de mi esposo, se lo difícil que puede ser, créeme no tiene muchos amigos, sólo a Loki y Tony, un par tan arrogante como él — Peter soltó una fuerte carcajada, se había enterado de algunas cosas en el hospital, su doctor era realmente una persona engreída, y definitivamente, lo había visto ser una perra con un tal doctor Stuhlbarg.

Peter estaba divertido mirando a su hermana ordenar su equipaje, su melliza había decidido que se irían de vacaciones, pues su amor platónico se encontraba en una playa cercana y ella ansiaba verla, al admitirlo en voz alta Wanda se había puesto más roja que un tomate mientras Peter estallaba en una fuerte carcajada, aunque sabía que su hermana también lo hacía para que se distrajera, él no era tonto, sabía todos los esfuerzos que su castaña estaba haciendo, sin aviso abrazó a su hermana y comenzó a darle besos por la coronilla, haciendo que la muchacha se sintiera enternecida.

Al día siguiente Wanda y Peter se encontraban bajo una sombrilla, la mujer estaba roja mirando a lo lejos a una sexy rubia, quien en ese momento recibía miradas de prácticamente todos los hombres y algunas mujeres del lugar.

— Te lo dije Peter, ella es hermosa, mírala — explicaba Wanda avergonzada — nunca se fijaría en mí.

— Wandis por si no recuerdas soy gay, pero si, no está mal — respondió Peter levantando la mirada de su libro — pero tú eres hermosa y no lo digo porque seas mi hermana. Deberías hablarle, sobre todo ahora que la rubia viene directo para acá — en ese preciso momento la joven Lehnsherr quería desaparecer de la tierra, no sabía que hacer o donde esconderse — iré por una bebida, buena suerte — le guiñó un ojo y se fue rápidamente del lugar.

Minutos después Peter bebía un té helado mientras leía su libro, desde lejos podía ver a su hermana sumamente avergonzada conversando con aquella mujer, estaba más que seguro que la rubia le estaba coqueteando descaradamente, y su hermana era lo suficientemente distraída para no darse cuenta.

Peter pudo notar como un par de jóvenes le dedicaron miradas seductoras, pero a él realmente no le interesaban, amablemente negó con la cabeza y una sincera sonrisa, para luego volver a su libro, no tenía ánimos de sociabilizar, no hasta estabilizar algo su vida.

— Peeeeeeeeet — escuchó como una voz conocida gritaba y alguien se recargaba sobre su espalda, de inmediato se giró con una gran sonrisa, para acunar a la castaña entre sus brazos, realmente había extraño a Laura, de inmediato sintió una calidez en su interior, la cual se frenó de golpe al ver al padre de la pequeña, rápidamente la sensación cambió por una de total desazón.

— Peter, yo... — Logan no sabía que hacer o que decir, sentía su lengua enredada, quería abrazarlo, rogarle por perdón otra vez, volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y volver a tomar aquellos rosados labios.

— Hola Logan, ¿cómo estás? ¿todo bien con Laura? — preguntó Peter de forma calmada, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera a su ex novio

Pero en solo un par de minutos Wanda llegó acompañada de la rubia que Peter rápidamente se entero que se llamaba Natasha. La joven Lehnsherr dedicó una mirada de odio a Logan, para luego tomar a su hermano por el brazo, no lo dejaría estar solo con ese bastardo.

Logan finalmente entendió la indirecta, avergonzado se despidió mientras Laura hacía un mohín, para luego abrazar a su ex niñero pidiendo que la visitara pues lo extrañaba demasiado, Peter no hizo más que asistir mientras se sentía triste, él nunca quiso dañar a la niña.

No quería ser una molestia para nadie, no quería incomodar a Logan, tampoco quería arruinarle su conquista a Wanda, así que rápidamente decidió que lo mejor sería meterse al mar, así podría estar solo, pensar y aprovechar de pasar el calor, dejó su libro y se fue corriendo al agua.

Nado algunos minutos, no recordaba la agradable sensación que le brindaba nadar, sentía que sus problemas no eran nada en medio de aquella inmensa masa de agua, se sentía tranquilo y por primera vez en días, absolutamente relajado.

Se encontró con los muchachos que le habían coqueteado un par de horas atrás, solo que esta vez devolvió las sonrisas seductoras, realmente no le importaba nada, solo quería olvidar. Y así lo estaba haciendo cuando sentía aquel fornido cuerpo junto al suyo, como unos inexpertos labios tomaban los suyos y él devolvía las caricias fingiendo interés, porque por dentro se sentía vació, no era más que mover los labios y pasar sus manos sin sentir nada, absolutamente nada.

Pero todo cambió cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, encontrándose con los ojos de Logan fijos sobre su cuerpo, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de forma súbita, sin pensarlo empujó el cuerpo de aquel chico, y pidiéndole disculpas se alejó de él. Nunca debería haber accedido, sencillamente aquel chico no le producía nada, no como Logan, sólo bastó sentir su mirada para abochornarse, para sentir la necesidad de recorrer aquella fibrosa espalda, de enterrar sus uñas y tomar sus labios mientras su barba rozaba su cara y su cuello, sin querer un gemido se escapó de sus labios, no sabía cuanto su cuerpo extrañaba a aquel hombre, una parte de él se arrepentía no haber terminado enredados en la cama, aunque de haberlo hecho, probablemente su mente lo hubiera traicionado, perdonándole todo con tal de tenerlo nuevamente como dueño de su cuerpo, porque de su corazón aún lo seguía siendo.

Logan sentía su cuerpo arder, quería moler a golpes a aquel tipo que se había atrevido a tomar a su hombre, quería gritarles a todos que dejaran de ver a su chico, quería ir por él, tomarlo entre sus brazos para no soltarlo nunca. Tomar sus labios y su boca, hacerlo de él, fundirse en aquellas caricias pasionales que nunca lograron llevar a cabo, pero que su mente quería llevar a cabo, sólo con Peter, sólo con él. Pero ya no podía, había perdido su oportunidad, pero aun tenía esperanzas, eso sería lo último que perdería, pues su alma dolía por volver a acunar al chico entre sus brazos, su corazón ya no soportaba la pesada carga de latir tan lejos de él, su verdadero dueño, el amor de su vida y probablemente, de su existencia.

Los días pasaron y regresaron a la ciudad, Peter estaba seguro que su hermana seguía en contacto con Natasha, se daba cuenta de las torpes sonrisa que hacía su hermana al ver los mensajes de su móvil, aunque cada vez que le preguntaba ella sonrojada negaba con la cabeza haciendo que el platinado riera divertido, aunque por dentro se sentía desgarrado, el amor no era para todo, no al menos para él, él no merecía amar ni ser amado.

Una tarde Peter se encontraba recargado sobre las piernas de su hermana, ella le acariciaba sus cabellos y juntos miraban una película, pronto comenzarían las clases, ahora por primera vez irían a la misma universidad. El platinado había pensado en dejar los estudios, pero Stephen y Everett se lo prohibieron rotundamente, lo recordó con una sonrisa al pensar en los buenos padres que serían ese par.

Él sabía que su propio padre preguntaba por el cada día, aunque Wanda intentaba disimular los llamados o los mensajes él se había dado cuenta, lo había hablado con Stephen y estaba seguro de que había llegado el momento.

— Wanda — ella se giró a mirarlo preocupada — quiero hablar con papá, necesito que conversemos — sintió como su hermana se tensaba y lo miraba preocupada —quiero intentarlo, al menos quiero darle la oportunidad, todos merecemos ser escuchados — finalizó el muchacho con los ojos algo aguados, para él no era fácil, aun le daba miedo y sentía mucho dolor al recordar el pasado, pero él no quería ser un monstruo, él no quería ser como su padre, él quería enseñarle sobre la bondad y el amor, pese a todo él aun lo quería, él quería tener un padre. Wanda sólo asistió llorando, realmente estaba admirada de los buenos sentimientos que tenía su hermano, realmente era un ángel, aún temblando llamó a su padre, el demonio de los negocios aseguró estar ahí cuanto antes.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Lehnsherr se había hecho presente en el actual hogar de sus mellizos, estaba más delgado y su barba mal cuidada vestía vieja ropa deportiva y se veía absolutamente desaliñado, muy distinto a su acostumbrada pulcra figura.

El hombre apenas entró fue donde su hijo, sin previo aviso lo acunó entre brazos y comenzó a llorar desolado, se alejaba un poco para mirarlo, luego lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

— Tuve tanto miedo Pet, tanto miedo — gritaba entre sollozos — gracias, gracias por seguir y darme una oportunidad — dijo sinceramente, para luego abrazarlo aún más fuerte.

Peter no había soltado lágrimas, aun estaba anonadado, nunca en su vida pensó en que vería a su padre de esa manera, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza, era extraño, curioso y algo gratificante quizás en una pequeña porción del corazón de Erik había algo de amor para él, y sinceramente, él se conformaba si su padre lo quería un diez por cierto de lo que quería a su hermana.

Minutos después Erik Lehnsherr se sinceró, explicó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido con él y Charles, admitió que al principio solo había buscado a Peter por el perdón de su novio, pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su hijo, de lo mucho que necesitaba su perdón, de la necesidad de volver a ser una familia.

Se quebró aún más al mencionar en el miedo que sintió al perderlo, de solo pensar en su muerte. Estaba pálido y tembloroso, nuevamente abrazo a su hijo con miedo a que fuera una ilusión, lloraba aterrado de perderlo para siempre.

Wanda estaba en absoluto silencio mientras las lágrimas caían, nunca pensó en ver una escena, nunca una así de catártica, pero estaba segura de que era necesaria para su hermano, para su padre, para todos. Peter por su lado se veía tranquilo, procesando todo lo ocurrido.

En un momento inesperado Erik se puso de rodillas a pedir perdón, imploró como nunca pensó en vida, soltó toda la carga que había en su alma, necesitaba a su hijo devuelta, quería una nueva oportunidad, quería que volviera a ser una familia, más bien, quería que juntos construyeran una mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez fueron en el pasado.

Dio un sobre salto cuando Peter se arrodillo frente a él, el muchacho con los ojos aguados le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego acunarlo entre sus brazos mientras susurraba que estaba todo perdonado, que tenían una nueva oportunidad, que juntos lograrían salir adelante. Erik se sintió aún más afortunado, no sabe que hizo en su vida para merecer a un hijo como Peter, aunque estaba seguro de que en realidad no lo merecía, sólo que su hijo era demasiado bueno.

Horas más tarde los tres Lehnsherr estaba comiendo pizza mirando la televisión, una escena que tantas veces los mellizos soñaron y nunca habian obtenido con un padre como Erik, quien nunca descansaba los domingos o que trabajaba hasta en vacaciones, en cambio ahora se estaba comportando como un padre cualquiera, como uno que disfrutaba comer comida basura viendo un tonto programa de televisión, ya que lo único importante era estar con su hijo.

Erik se durmió en medio de sus hijos, por primera vez en semanas no necesitó recurrir a las pastillas para dormir, al fin sintió como la culpa lo estaba abandonando, como levemente retornaba la paz a su alma.

— Peter, ¿estás seguro? — preguntó Wanda dándole un fuerte abrazo, pese a lo feliz que estaba por su padre en ese momento, para ella seguía siendo más importante el bienestar de su hermano.

— Llámame idiota, pero quiero darle a nuestro padre una oportunidad, quiero tener al fin el padre que siempre soñé — respondió con una sonrisa — porque pese a todo siempre lo amé, nunca pude odiarlo — finalizó besando la frente de su hermana — lo lograremos Wanda, seremos una mejor familia con antes, ahora hasta padrastro tenemos — respondió divertido, estaba seguro de que Charles intentaría ser alguna especie de figura materna, y sinceramente, no le incomodaba la idea.

Un par de días después Peter se encontraba tomando un café con Stephen, explicándole todo lo que había pasado con Erik, quien iba cada día a verlos, lo llamaba cada mañana y no paraba de enviarle mensajes, incluso estaba siendo un tanto agobiante recibir tanta atención paterna, el doctor solo soltó una risita divertido, aunque aún estaba pendiendo una pequeña charla que le daría él y su esposo a ese idiota de Erik Lehnsherr, porque ellos no le permitirían volver a hacer sufrir al muchacho.

Logan soltó las bolsas que llevaba, no podía creer que su exnovio estuviera riendo de esa forma con aquel hombre, aquel atractivo hombre. Se les quedó mirando un poco más, para luego resignado tomar sus cosas y decaído volver a su casa, no se podía sacar la imagen de su cabeza, su corazón se había quebrado, pero estaba feliz de que su Peter volviera a rehacer su vida, él merecía ser feliz, aunque lo fuera al lado de aquel hermoso hombre, le deseaba toda la felicidad a su chico.

Horas más tarde Laura estaba preocupada, su padre había comido helado toda la tarde mientras lloraba frente a la televisión, cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo él apenas le respondía para luego llenarse la boca de chocolate y galletas.

Fue hasta su habitación y con cuidado de que su padre no la viera llamó a su madrina, de seguro ella sabía que le pasaba a su padre, quizás tenía algún tipo de enfermedad, seguramente necesitaba una vacuna o algo así.

A los pocos minutos Raven llegó apurada mientras arrastraba a su novio de la mano, un avergonzando Azazel saludó a un extraño Logan, para luego pedir a Laura que le mostrara sus juguetes, pues su novia no dejaba de hacerle extrañas señas para que sacara a la pequeña del lugar.

— y ¿a ti que te pasa? — lo miro juzgando, con una ceja alzada al verlo comiendo grandes cucharadas de helado de fresa.

— Él — Logan abrazó a su amiga, quien dio un salto sin entender que estaba pasado — él estaba con otro, Peter estaba tomando café con un modelo, debe ser su nuevo novio — soltó un pequeño sollozo. Raven ahora estaba aún más extrañada, jamás pensó en ver a su amigo de esa forma, parece que de verdad estaba enamorado — quiero ahogarme en alcohol, pero con una hija bajo mi cuidado, sólo pude llenarme de azúcar y malas comedias románticas. Ni siquiera me gusta el puto helado de fresa, pero era el favorito de mi chico — y Raven ya no aguanto más el reprimir una carcajada.

Minutos después Raven se llevó a su ahijada, prometiendo una noche de chicas, antes de eso, pidió a su novio llevarse a Logan al bar, estaba seguro de que su amigo necesitaba algunas cervezas, si seguía comiendo de esa forma le daría un coma diabético.

Azazel lo dejó en la barra mientras él iba por su uniforme, ya luego le serviría a Logan algunas copas y escucharía sus problemas. Saludo a Parker quien también se preparaba para su turno, pidiendo disculpas adelantadas por su novio que había decidido visitarlo esa noche.

— Howlett — saludó Wade divertido, mientras Logan se quería dar contra la mesa, no quería encontrarse con ese idiota, mucho menos cuando tenía el corazón roto.

— Wilson — saludó mientras intentaba ignorarlo.

— ¿Cómo está tú Peter? — Logan lo miró frunciendo el ceño, no quería admitirle al imbécil de Wade que lo había perdido por idiota — mi babyboy me contó lo de las pastillas, no puedo creer que se haya tomado un frasco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? — Logan se levantó alterado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el idiota de Wade.

— ¿Lo del intento de suicidio? — respondió inseguro, mientras recordaba como su chico le había dicho que era un secreto, se felicitó mentalmente, él y su gran boca.

— Era un secreto, eres un idiota — Wade sintió como su novio le daba un golpe por la cabeza — Logan, él está bien, tranquilo — Parker intentó acercársele, pero el profesor de historia se alejó, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, necesita ver a Peter, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido, escuchaba a Peter Parker y Azazel gritarle, pero nada le importaba solo necesitaba ver al amor de su vida con sus propios ojos.


	16. Capítulo 15

— ¿Lo hiciste a propósito verdad? — Parker lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, Wade se abrió el cuello de la camisa nervioso, haciendo que el castaño intensificara su mirada — Wade, no me mientas — lo regañó.

— Si babyboy — respondió el mayor avergonzado mientras bajaba la mirada, intentando darle algo de tristeza a Peter, quería sólo un poco de misericordia.

— Eres un idiota, asumo que lo sabes hace años — se acercó y le dio un cálido beso — y quizás esos dos necesitan enfrentarse a la verdad — con una sonrisa le entregó confianza a Wilson — ya luego pensaré su castigo, ahora necesito trabajar — y de esa forma Parker comenzó a atender las mesas mientras Wade se daba contra la barra del bar, Azazel sólo reía divertido dándole su pésame, para luego enviar un mensaje a Raven actualizándola sobre lo que había sucedido.

Logan iba corriendo, lo único que quería era ver al amor de su vida, necesitaba comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba vivo, que estaba bien y que nada malo le había ocurrido. Subió jadeando por las escaleras y sus manos temblaban cuando estaba a sólo centímetros de tocar la puerta, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire decidió golpear.

Al principio nadie salió, finalmente Warren bostezando le abrió y lo quedó mirando sin entender que estaba pasando, Logan se sintió avergonzado, él sabía muy bien cuanto daño había hecho y que realmente no tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí.

— Peter ¿está bien? — su voz sonó entrecortada, la preocupación le estaba cerrando la garganta y sentía que quería llorar. Warren lo miró y rápidamente le hizo una señal para que bajara la voz, para luego llevarlo un poco más lejos.

— Él está bien, pero no está aquí y no te debería estar contando esto — con cariño le acarició el brazo al hombre mayor — pero él te necesita y tú lo necesitas, Kurt me cortara las bolas pero te lo diré — dio un suspiro — está con Wanda, ahora mismo te envío la dirección — explicó sacando su móvil y enviándole un mensaje — cuidado Howlett, bota una lágrima y te patearé el culo — sin más palabras se giró para entrar a su casa con una amplia sonrisa.

Warren entró sonriendo cuando se tomó con su novio de brazos cruzados, dedicándole una mirada llena de molestia.

— Oh mierda — fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando Kurt se le fue encima y lo abrazó con cariño.

— Hiciste bien idiota, esos dos imbéciles se necesitan — le dio un cálido beso en los labios — ahora vamos a la cama, te extraño — susurró el muchacho mientras Warren le tomaba de la cintura y comenzaba a dar besos por su cuello, ambos se amaban y lo único que querían era que su amigo fuera feliz, y ellos sabían que necesitaba a Logan, definitivamente ese hombre era el amor de su vida, y si pudo perdonar a Erik que era un bastardo, de seguro lo haría con aquel hombre.

Logan miró la dirección y tomó el primer taxi que pasó, lo único que quería era ver a su chico, tenerlo entre sus brazos. Se bajó dejando algunos billetes demás y corrió a toda velocidad, estaba frente a la puerta indicada, dio algunas bocanadas pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto, no quería dañar a Peter, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Tomando lo poco de valor que le quedaba dio algunos pequeños golpes, fueron tímidos, llenos de miedo y dolor, pero, sin embargo, en él había algo de esperanza.

— Wandis ¿olvidaste las llaves? — sintió aquella voz que tanto extrañaba, para a los pocos segundos encontrarse cara a cara con aquel platinado que le había robado el corazón. Peter se le quedó mirando, no sabía que hacer o que decir, pero terminó dando un respingo cuando Logan se puso de rodillas y comenzó a abrazar sus piernas, no falto mucho para que se pusiera a llorar de forma desconsolada.

— Mi amor estás bien, estaba tan asustado — siguió llorando mientras apretaba aún más fuerte las piernas del muchacho, Peter estaba atónito, poco a poco comenzó a agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de su ex novio, lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, pudo notar el dolor en su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados y grandes lágrimas no dejaban de correr, no lo pensó mucho y lo terminó acunando entre sus brazos, Logan se quebró aún más si es que eso era posible, y él, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas.

Se fundieron en un abrazo que para ellos duró horas, no hizo falta que hablaran, sólo necesitaban que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto, ellos no habían caído en cuenta de lo mucho que se extrañaban, de la absurda y casi angustiante necesidad que tenían sus cuerpos de rozarse.

— Logan, entremos — pidió Peter con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, el profesor asistió con la cabeza y lo siguió. Peter lo dejó sentado en el salón para ir por algo de té, ambos necesitaban calmarse.

Pero dio un respingo cuando unos fuertes brazos que ya conocía lo abrazaron por atrás, sintiendo como la cabeza de Logan descansaba en uno de sus hombros, sólo lograba escuchar la respiración agitada de su exnovio.

— ¿Qué paso mi amor? ¿Cómo fue? Por favor, necesito saber ¿por qué quisiste acabar con tu vida? ¿fue mi culpa? — su voz salió aún más angustiada que antes, Howlett sentía como su corazón latía de forma desbocada, tenía miedo de la respuesta y en ese momento se odiaba más que nada.

Peter dejó caer lo que tenía en las manos, no había caído en cuenta de que Logan se había enterado, el no quería decírselo, le avergonzaba lo que había ocurrido, sin aviso algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, quería huir y esconderse, sentía demasiada vergüenza, pero unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon mientras Logan dejaba algunos besos en su coronilla.

— No tienes que hablarlo amor, sólo le alegra saber que estás aquí, con nosotros — Logan lo abrazó aún más, era como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera.

— Yo no quise hacerlo Logan — soltó lleno de dolor — fue un accidente, tenía tristeza y estaba enojado, no dormía hace muchos días y cuando me di cuenta ya había tomado muchas pastillas — comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte mientras se refugiaba en el pecho de su exnovio, su lugar favorito.

Logan lo llevó hasta el salón y siendo algo atrevido lo sentó sobre sus piernas mientras el muchacho aún llorando se acomodaba en su pecho, al profesor se le partía el corazón, cada sollozo era como una daga en su pecho.

— De milagro logré avisarle a Wanda, pero yo no quería morir — soltó un fuerte sollozo tomando con fuerza la camiseta de Logan — tenía tanto miedo, pensé que no los volvería a ver.

— Tranquilo mi amor, ahora todo esta bien — le limpió con cariño las lágrimas — tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, juntos superaremos esto — le acarició la mejilla y le dio una tierna sonrisa — Peter, ¿te hace daño que esté aquí? — preguntó lleno de dolor, pero para él siempre prefería el bienestar de su chico por sobre el de él.

— No — escondió su rostro — te extrañé demasiado — dijo de forma sincera haciendo que el corazón de Logan latiera más rápido, ahora estaba absolutamente convencido, Peter era y sería el gran amor de su vida.

Poco a poco ambos se comenzaron a calmar, Logan fue por algo de papel para limpiar divertido la nariz de Peter, no pudo evitar mirarlo absolutamente enternecido, como no estar enamorado de alguien como su chico.

— Te amo — soltó de forma repentina — te amo más que nada, bueno, estás en el segundo lugar después de Laura — Peter hizo un mohín que preocupó a Howlett, pero de inmediato el chico soltó una risa mientras le daba un juguetón golpe.

— Lo sé Logan, y nunca intentaría ser tu primero — dijo muy convencido y con una gran sonrisa — también te amo anciano.

— Peter, realmente quiero que me perdones ¿qué puedo hacer? — preguntó acongojado.

— Ya te perdoné, poco a poco logré entenderlo todo y sé porque lo hiciste, no te culpo Logan — dijo sinceró tomando su cara con ambas manos y dando un fugaz beso en sus labios — te perdono a cambio de que me lleves a comer helado de fresa — repentinamente Logan se puso pálido, había intentado ignorar sus nauseas, pero repentinamente se sentía aún más enfermo.

Sin aviso previo salió corriendo al sanitario, Peter algo extrañado lo siguió encontrándose a su exnovio con la cabeza dentro del baño, devolviendo todo. El joven se le acercó y comenzó a acariciar con cuidado su espalda, intentando apaciguar las molestias del mayor.

Minutos después lo llevó hasta un sillón para luego ir por un agua de hierbas, Logan agradeció con un gesto, aun se sentía algo indispuesto.

— Logan ¿qué te paso?

— Helado de fresa — respondió avergonzado, Peter le alzó una ceja sin entender nada — te vi con otro — bajo la mirada, sabía que no estaba en posición de celar a Peter — me destruí viendo malas comedias románticas, llenándome con puto helado de fresa, ni siquiera me gusta, pero a ti sí — Peter pudo notar un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas y orejas, no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo ante la adorable imagen, no todos los días se veía a alguien como Logan, avergonzado de esa forma.

— Te han dicho que eres un grandísimo idiota — Peter se burló divertido — no estoy con nadie — explicó Peter de forma firme — sólo me he visto con Stephen, mi terapeuta — explicó tranquilo y Logan en ese preciso momento efectivamente se sintió el hombre más idiota del planeta.

Peter se sentó a su lado riendo, se acomodó en su hombro y poco a poco comenzó a relajarse, para finalmente sin que Logan se lo pidiera le comenzara a hablar, el platinado no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba desahogarse, hablar con alguien, que no fuera Stephen ni Wanda.

Ya tranquilo comenzó a sincerarse, Logan apenas intervenía, sólo le acariciaba el brazo o el cabello con ternura, realmente intentando confortar a su querido muchacho.

— Pet ¿quieres ser mi novio? — al hacer la pregunta, Peter se le quedó mirando sin pestañar.

— Quiero que vayamos lento — se giró y le dio un cálido beso en una mejilla — quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma.

— Estoy de acuerdo — respondió Logan con una amplia sonrisa — creo que ya debería volver, Laura está con Raven, y de seguro ella está loca por estar con Azazel — explico divertido mientras le daba un juguetón golpecito en la nariz — señor Lehnsherr, lo espero mañana a las seis en mi humilde hogar — Logan hizo una reverencia — le ruego no faltar — le dio un beso en la frente y Peter asistió divertido.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! — ambos hombres dieron un salto al escuchar la voz de Wanda — ¿Qué haces con mi hermano? — comenzó a gritarle la mujer mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

— Tranquila — Peter fue hasta su hermana, tomando su brazo con cuidado — todo esta bien — dijo de forma sincera y con una gran sonrisa — nos vemos Logan, cariños a Laura — finalizó Peter haciéndolo entender que ya debía abandonar el lugar.

Wanda lo miró preocupada, el muchacho rápidamente la llevó hasta el sillón y comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido. Su melliza logró entenderlo, a ella lo único que le importaba es que Peter estuviera feliz y tranquilo, no quería que volviera a sufrir por su padre o su novio, ella no se los permitiría.

Al día siguiente Peter le pidió a Stephen reunirse, necesitaba saber la opinión de su terapeuta, pues no quería cometer errores con su salud mental. El doctor al principio lo miró algo preocupado, pero finalmente aceptó que Peter estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero sin aviso previo se ofreció a ir a dejarlo, Peter algo extrañado ante aquella petición, aceptó, sin entender lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Peter fue hasta la casa de Logan sin darse cuenta de que su médico iba solo un par de pasos más atrás, ya que el iba absolutamente metido en sus pensamientos, pensando en que al fin las cosas podrían mejorar y que al fin vería a aquella pequeña que tanto quería.

— Hola Logan — saludó Peter cariñoso colgándose de su cuello.

— Un gusto señor Howlett, doctor Stephen Strange de Ross — aquella voz hizo que ambos hombres saltaran y Peter le dedicara un mohín a su médico.

Logan aceptó el saludo, sintiendo un fuerte apretón de manos, para que en un ágil acto el médico lo abrazara con falsa cordialidad.

— No vuelvas a dañar a Peter o con mi esposo te haremos desaparecer — dijo con una voz absolutamente gélida. Para luego despedirse con una amplia sonrisa e irse rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Logan algo asustado, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de saber que su chico contaba con grandes personas a su alrededor, estaba seguro de que Stephen había hecho mucho por él, ya se encargaría de agradecerlo en mejores términos.

— Peeeet — se escuchó la tierna voz de Laura, para que luego la castaña se colgara de su cuello — te extrañe tanto — se escondió en su pecho y lo abrazó con más fuerza, aspirando fuertemente, al parecer la pequeña extrañaba su aroma — con papi te tenemos una fiesta de bienvenida, y tú puedes elegir la película — explicó la niña con una amplia sonrisa, dejando en evidencia que se le había caído un diente, Peter se sintió decaído de no haber estado en ese momento tan especial.

Logan desde atrás le tapó los ojos y Laura de la mano lo guío hasta el salón, Peter podía sentir dulces aromas, estaba ansioso por saber que era.

— Sorpresa gritaron ambos Howlett — encontrándose con una mesa llena de bocadillos y hermosos adornos por doquier, Laura fue corriendo hasta entregarle un hermoso dibujo, Peter no pudo más que sonreír, había extrañado a esa familia, su familia.

Le velada la pasaron con juegos, comiendo y viendo algunas películas, todos reían y se sentía como en aquellos tiempos en que juntos habían logrado formar una nueva familia.

Laura en ese momento estaba sobre las piernas de Peter, acurrucada sobre su pecho soltaba algunos suspiros, minutos atrás se había rendido el sueño, pero se había negado a soltar a su ex niñero, con sus ojitos llorosos pidió estar con él pues lo había extrañado demasiado y a Peter se le estrujó el corazón, el también la había extrañado demasiado, incluso más que a Logan, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero para él Laura era como una hija que nunca tendría.

Logan se acurrucó a su lado, juntos se dieron una sonrisa y disfrutaron una película mientras se hacían cariño, no faltaban palabras, simplemente tenían que mirarse para saber que todo estaba bien, que el amor entre ellos seguía intacto y que juntos lograrían salir adelante. Aunque quizás, sus corazones eran demasiados inocentes, algunas personas no los querían ver tan felices. . .


	17. Capítulo 16

— ¿Qué tal, cómo va esa primera semana en la universidad? — preguntó Logan mientras le extendía un chocolate, haciendo que los ojos de Peter brillaron con emoción.

— Todo bien, tengo materias muy entretenidas este año — hizo una gran sonrisa — y Raven estuvo hablando conmigo y con Wanda, nos quieren para una exposición — el muchacho no soportó más aguantando el secreto, necesitaba contarle a alguien la noticia que lo llenaba de felicidad. Logan lo abrazo fuertemente mientras no dejaba de felicitarlo, explicándole lo orgulloso que se encontraba de él, Peter solo agradeció con las mejillas sonrojadas, sin previo aviso tomó los labios del profesor, poco a poco, estaban comenzando a tener más contacto físico.

— Entonces ¿iremos a cenar dónde tu padre? — preguntó Logan mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Peter, haciendo que el chiquillo soltara un suspiro y una gran sonrisa, le gustaba que poco a poco comenzaran a tener aquellos momentos que tanto había extrañado, realmente estaba profundamente enamorado de Logan.

Logan quedó atónito al encontrarse en la enorme mansión Lehnsherr, sabía que Erik tenia bastante dinero, pero nunca imaginó que su patrimonio era de esa magnitud, era realmente sorprendente y a la vez muy indignante saber por todo lo que hizo pasar a su hijo cuando técnicamente estaba flotando en dinero, involuntariamente soltó un gruñido como si de una bestia se tratase, Peter se pegó a su brazo y le pidió que se calmara, que estaban ahí para arreglar las cosas no para empeorarlas.

Erik los recibió con una gran sonrisa, abrazando a su hijo de forma muy cariñosa, Peter dio un respingo aun no acostumbrado a esta nueva faceta de su padre, el hombre de negocios quedó mirando a Logan de forma evaluadora, aun no estaba convencido de que su hijo estuviera con alguien tan mayor, no podía negar que sentía algo de celos paternos, al parecer el desagrado era mutuo pues Howlett no escatimaba en mirarlo de forma penetrante, ambos hombres dejaron su batalla de miradas cuando sus respectivas parejas les dieron un codazo, Wanda a lo lejos solo reprimió una carcajada, mientras mensajeaba a Nat contándole lo que estaba sucediendo.

La cena se veía realmente elegante, Erik no había escatimado en lujos, aunque para sorpresa de Peter tenían sus comidas favoritas, dudada de que su padre supiera aquella información, de seguro eso era un logro de su hermana, ya se encargaría de agradecerle a su melliza. Esa noche habian acordado contarle a su padre su nuevo proyecto, ambos estaban realmente emocionados de que Raven Darkhölme los hubiera solicitado para aquella tarea.

El ambiente era ameno, conversaban banalidades y compartían el tiempo disfrutando aquellos deliciosos manjares, Erik incluso hizo un brindis por tener nuevamente a sus dos hijos de vuelta, los muchachos respondieron con dos sonrisas idénticas.

— Padre tenemos algo que contarte — explicó Wanda con los ojos brillantes, mientras se movía emocionada tal como hacía cuando era una cría, con cariño tomó la mano de su hermano, haciendo que la cabeza de Erik se llenara de hermosos recuerdos — papi con Pet fuimos escogidos para participar en la exposición de arte de Steve Rogers — soltó la chiquilla dando un chillido, aquel hombre que mencionaba era su pintor favorito.

— Yo tocaré música en vivo, y Wandis ayudará con el montaje, incluso podrá exhibir una de sus obras — finalizó el chiquillo con una amplia sonrisa — Raven nos recomendó con él, es realmente, realmente genial — terminó el muchacho aún más feliz que antes, se sentía realmente orgulloso de él y de su hermana.

Los ojos de Erik se aguaron y en un ágil movimiento estuvo rodeando a sus mellizos, abrazándolos a ambos a la vez, tal como lo hacía cuando solo tenía un par de años, beso sus mejillas mientras no dejaba de felicitarlos, tanto Logan como Charles se emocionaron con aquella enternecedora escena.

La cena siguió aún más animada, brindaron con un elegante champán y rieron con ganas, todos se veían realmente felices, lentamente estaban comenzando a ser una familia.

— Peter — Charles llamó su atención — quiero pedirte perdón una vez más por todo lo ocurrido, parte de este altercado fue mi culpa — bajo la mirada — especialmente el que hayas tenido problemas con Logan — finalizó el castaño sin mirarlo.

— Hijo — ahora fue el turno de Erik, quien en ese momento había tomado la mano de Charles — quiero que nos perdones — ahora lo miró directamente — quiero saber si tu apruebas nuestra relación, ¿estás de acuerdo con que seamos novios? — preguntó de forma sincera, Wanda sentía que su mandíbula en cualquier momento caería, su boca no podía estar más abierta por la sorpresa, su padre realmente había cambiado.

Peter estaba quiero, los miraba de forma evaluadora y en ningún momento hizo alguna expresión, incluso Logan se preocupó por su mutismo, era raro y doloroso ver a Peter de esa forma.

— Charles — el mencionado levantó una vidriosa mirada — te perdono, se que no lo hiciste con mala intención, o al menos eso quiero pensar — eso último lo soltó con algo de veneno llamando la atención de todos — padre, no puedo, no puedo aceptar que estén juntos — todos se quedaron en silencio, como si repentinamente hubieran dejado de respirar — no los quiero ver felices luego de todo el daño que me han hecho — diciendo esas últimas palabras el muchacho salió corriendo, Logan lo siguió mientras Charles comenzaba a llorar siendo consolado por un preocupado Erik. Wanda no sabía que hacer, finalmente fue hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Logan se encontró a Peter sentado en el suelo del baño llorando, el chiquillo estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras dolorosos sollozos salían de su garganta, el profesor rápidamente lo rodeo con sus brazos y sin decir palabra alguna lo comenzó a consolar de forma cálida, lentamente los gimoteos de Peter comenzaron a calmarse.

— Logan no quería decir esas palabras — se escondió en su pecho — no te niego que en su momento lo pensé, les deseé mucho dolor por todo lo que me habían hecho sufrir — gimoteo nuevamente — pero no lo pienso ahora, en realidad quiero que sean felices, no sé porque actué de forma inmadura, soy una horrible persona, no merezco nada.

— Bebé — Logan le tomó la cara con delicadeza — nunca vuelvas a decir eso, tu eres una excelente persona y lo mereces todo — le dio cariñosos besos por las mejillas, haciendo que Peter esbozó una tímida sonrisa — tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado, molesto y sobre todo a soltar aquellas palabras, es realmente entendible — le limpio con cuidado un par de lágrimas — pero si estás arrepentido de lo que dijiste y quieres arreglas las cosas, solo tienes que hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Charles y Erik entenderán — le pellizcó la nariz dando una sonrisa — vamos cariño, arreglemos las cosas y terminemos bien esta cena — finalizó el castaño haciéndolo ponerse de pie, para luego limpiarle la nariz a un sonrojado Peter.

En el salón Charles estaba llorando desconsolado mientras Erik lo miraba triste, estaba debatiendo internamente en que hacer, no quería perder a ninguno de los dos, pero él sabía quién estaba primero.

— Hijo yo... — Charles levantó la vista — terminaré mi relación Charles — al hombre le dolió soltar aquellas palabras, aún más cuando escuchó un fuerte sollozo del de ojos azules.

Peter se acercó hasta ellos, mirándolos detalladamente, con amabilidad extendió una mano hasta un confundido Erik y a un triste Charles.

— Discúlpenme por lo que dije, realmente me agrada que estén juntos — soltó un sollozo — aunque una parte de mi les deseo lo peor, los quiso ver sufrir — bajo la mirada — fue una parte muy pequeña, la mayor parte de mi corazón los quiere ver felices, se cuanto se aman y se extrañan — ahora les dedicó una amplia sonrisa — tenemos una nueva oportunidad, podemos ser una familia ¿no? — finalizó el muchacho con un par de lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

Erik lo abrazó de forma efusiva susurrando que _"no lo merecía",_ Charles un poco más tímido se smó al abrazo cuando Peter lo jaló de un brazo, ahora los tres hombres se daban tiernos gestos de cariño entre lágrimas.

— Bien hecho Howlett, estás recuperando mi respeto — susurró Wanda a Logan, haciendo que este le diera una sonrisa.

— ¿Ahora te debo decir papi? — preguntó Peter divertido, haciendo que Charles se sonrojara de forma fuerte, que Erik tosiera avergonzado y que Wanda soltara una fuerte y para nada delicada carcajada.

La velada terminó con el mejor escenario posible, ahora todos exhibían grandes sonrisas luego del tenso momento recién vivido. Logan y Peter decidieron retirarse, ya que debían ir por Laura a la casa de Raven, Wanda al ver el rostro de su padre y su nuevo padrastro como ahora llamaba solo para molestarlo, decidió que lo mejor sería salir un rato, gratificantemente cierta mujer estaba más que dispuesta a ir por una copa a algún bar. Todos se despidieron con grandes sonrisas, sentían que ahora las cosas estaban realmente en calma.

Logan no quería dejar ir a Peter, quería rodearlo con sus brazos y tomar sus labios, sentía una horrible y desesperante necesidad por sentir su cuerpo, pero no quería arruinar las cosas, quería ir lento con Peter.

— Logan, ¿Raven podrá quedarse con Laura? — preguntó el muchacho sonrojado — quiero estar esta noche contigo — finalizó aún más avergonzado. Howlett no daba crédito a lo que oía y como si fuera telepatía en ese momento comenzó a sonar su móvil, la pantalla indicaba que se trataba de Raven, la mujer explicó que Laura se había quedado dormida y que lo mejor sería que pasara ahí la noche, además, habian acordado de ir juntos a la peluquería, Logan acepto con una enorme sonrisa, si había un Dios, realmente él estaba de su lado.

Entraron con calma al hogar del mayor, repentinamente ambos se sentían tímidos, como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraban. Logan fue el primero en romper aquella actitud, dando un cálido abrazo a Peter, para luego llevarlo hasta el sillón, sentándolo sobre su regazo dedicándose a darse cariños besos por todo su cuello, el muchacho sólo soltó algunas risas mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun más si es que eso era posible.

Poco a poco sus labios se juntaron, no falto mucho para que sus lenguas entraran en juego, ahora ambos se besaban profundamente, Peter colgado del cuello de Logan, quien lo tenía prisionero sobre el sillón, solo separaban para tomar algo de aire.

— Amor ¿estás seguro? — preguntó Logan mirándolo fijamente.

— Más que nunca — susurró el platinado, para estirarse y tomar los labios del mayor de forma pasional, jugueteando con su lengua y mordiendo levemente sus labios.

Howlett lo tomó con cariño, haciendo que Peter cruzara las piernas sobre sus caderas, chocando con las murallas y una que otra mesa, logró que llegaran hasta la cama, depositó a Peter con cuidado y sin aviso previo se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, sus labios se unieron una vez más, solo que ahora más que amor había una desbordante pasión.

Logan se sacó la camisa de un tirón, lanzándola sin importancia, Peter se quedó embobado viendo el tonificado cuerpo del mayor, comenzó a delinear aquellos marcados músculos mientras sentía un súbito calor por todo su cuerpo. El profesor lo miró como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, para luego sacar cuidadosamente la camiseta del menor, regando cálidos besos por todo el lugar, poniendo especial énfasis en sus clavículas, estaba seguro de que dejaría algunas marcas en el lugar.

Siguieron abrazados besándose, ambos sentían como sus miembros estaban duros, sintiendo una placentera opresión en el lugar, el mayor fue el encargado de liberar ambas erecciones, haciendo que un colorado Peter lo mirara con expectación, sintiendo como su interior se calentaba ante la posibilidad de que aquello se enterrara en su cuerpo.

Logan lo miró fijamente una vez más, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran y ambos se regalaran una sincera y radiante sonrisa.

— Bebé ¿estás seguro? Si no lo estás, podemos parar en cualquier momento — expresó sinceramente, pero a cambio Peter sólo asistió con la cabeza para de forma torpe llevar sus manos hasta el miembro de Logan, quien sólo soltó un fuerte gruñido lleno de excitación.

El castaño lo llenó de mimos, jugueteo con todo su cuerpo y Peter sentía que se estaba quemando en pasión, nunca pensó que podría sentirse de esa forma, estaba en una desorbitante placentera sensación. Logan lo preparó con cuidado, una vez que su chico estuvo listo comenzó a entrar lentamente, Peter dio un quejido, pero con una sonrisa le indicó que siguiera.

Logan finalmente entró completamente, Peter estaba en éxtasis, solo cerró los ojos y apuró su respiración, cuando sus caderas se friccionaban de forma rítmica, sintiendo un placer nunca antes vivido. Ambos sentían como estaban al borde de un orgasmo, juntaron sus bocas se besaban con pasión y ambos expresaron sus nombres cuando juntos llegaron al clímax, ambos habían compartido un orgasmo.

— Peter Lehnsherr ¿quieres ser mi novio? — preguntó Logan con su miembro aún en el interior del muchacho, quien tenía una gran sonrisa y un saludable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Si — soltó efusivo abrazándose aún más fuerte a su cuello — te amo — soltó algo tímido.

— Y yo mucho más, mi lunita — finalizó el profesor, tomando una vez más sus labios, ambos los sentían hinchados.

Peter sintió como unos cálidos labios besaban sus mejillas y sus labios, el muchacho soltó un suspiro mientras de forma perezosa abría los ojos, encontrándose con la gran sonrisa de su novio.

— Buenos días hermoso — expresó el profesor portando una bandeja con comida y un par de flores — debes comer cariño, recuperar fuerzas — soltó divertido mientras Peter se sonrojaba— gracias por todo cariño, realmente no sabes lo que significó para mí — explicó Logan dándole un beso en los labios.

Peter se acomodó sintiendo una leve presión en sus caderas, quedó asombrado al descubrir los enormes rasguños en la espalda del mayor, quien al parecer los portaba orgulloso pues puso una boba sonrisa cuando se los miró frente a un espejo.

Logan finalmente se acurrucó a su lado, alimentando en la boca a un avergonzado Peter quien no podía creer todo lo que habian pasado, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, estaba más que enamorado de Logan y jamás, se arrepentiría de haber vivido su primera vez con él.


	18. Capítulo 17

Habían pasado algunas semanas, Peter y Wanda trabajaban arduamente en lo suyo, solo quedaba una semana para la exposición del gran artista Steve Rogers.

En esos momentos Logan se encontraba realizando un masaje en los cansados hombros de Peter, el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados mientras aspiraba el exquisito aroma del aceite de lavanda. Dio un respingo cuando sintió unos cálidos besos en su cuello, mientras la rasposa barba de Logan le hacía cosquillas.

No pudo evitar soltar unas risitas, haciendo que Logan no pudiera resistirse las ganas de tomar sus labios con amor, realmente estaba prendado del muchacho, todo en él era hermoso, estaba realmente enamorado y estaba seguro de que no quería separarse del mocoso jamás en la vida.

— Te amo mocoso.

— Yo también anciano.

Divertidos se dieron algunos besos más, para que luego el platinado se acunara en su pecho disfrutando de los mimos de Logan, disfrutaba que su novio lo acariciara, que jugara con sus cabellos y le diera besos en el cuello, era realmente feliz cada vez que eso ocurría y para el mayor no era un problema, pues él se sentía más que pagado cuando veía como los ojos de Peter se hacían chinitos por las amplias sonrisas llenas de dulzura que le entregaba mientras sus mejillas tomaban un leve color rosa.

Logan tomó a Peter al estilo princesa haciendo que el chiquillo soltara una carcajada la cual rápidamente tapó con sus manos, no querían despertar a la pequeña Laura. Se abrazaron con cariño, mientras Peter comenzaba a bostezar, estaba realmente exhausto, durante el día asistía a clases y en cada momento libre se dedicaba a ensayar mientras algunas veces cuidaba a Laura pues con Logan ahora se turnaban.

Sabía que su hermana estaba igual de estresada pues debía terminar sus cuadros, su melliza estaba más que irritable y agradecía de poder pasar las noches en la casa de Logan, pues la última vez que había estado en su casa recibió algunos oleos y un par de pinceles por la cabeza, su hermana sí que era un demonio cuando estaba estresada.

— Hey gatito te estás durmiendo — Logan comenzó a besar el cuello de Peter haciéndolo sacar suspiros, pero el muchacho por más que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos estaba perdiendo la batalla.

— Logan perdón, yo no... — el muchacho no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejar con ganas a Logan, mucho menos cuando eran tan pocas las posibilidades que tenían para hacerlo.

— Tú nada, ahora vas a descansar — junto sus narices con cariño mientras no dejaba de sonreír — sé que estás cansado y yo igual, no pasa nada si no tenemos sexo en algunos días, la idea es que ambos disfrutemos, no que sea una obligación — beso su frente — pero ven a acurrucarte en mi pecho, realmente disfruto quedarme dormido mientras acaricio tu suave cabello — Peter se acurrucó ocultando su rostro mientras algunas lágrimas se le escapaban — hey bebé ¿por qué estas llorando? — Logan lo hizo levantar la cara preocupado.

— Porque soy demasiado feliz — ahora estaba llorando más fuerte — nunca pensé en sentirme así de amado — cada vez su llanto era peor, era como si no pudiera detener sus lágrimas. Logan rápidamente lo abrazó con amor.

— Amor este fin de semana vas a descansar — dijo de forma determinante — el estrés te tiene muy vulnerable y estás muy cansado. Y no, no te atrevas a llevarme la contra, no te dejaré hacer nada que no sea descansar — Peter comenzó a hacer una mueca — y no señor, no habrá violín ni piano hasta que las ojeras dejen tu rostro, además — ahora tomó sus manos y comenzó a dar cálidos besos en sus dedos — tus manos deben descansar, crees que no me di cuenta que tienes heridas — Peter se sintió avergonzado, estaba siendo regañado como un niño pequeño. El profesor no hizo más que reír, mientras lo abrazaba.

El día sábado estaban invitados a una velada en la casa Lehnsherr, Erik quería conocer a Laura, Peter estaba seguro de que su padre tenía cierto cariño por la pequeña, además, al parecer Wanda quería formalizar su relación.

Laura en esos momentos estaba protestando mientras Logan intentaba hacerla portar un delicado vestido, Peter insistía en que no era necesario vestirla de esa forma para ir a la casa de su padre, él estaba portando su ropa típica, es decir, sus pantalones rotos y sus camisetas ya desteñidas.

— ¡Peter, Laura! póngase algo más decente ¡ahora! — mandó Howlett quien en ese momento se ajustaba la chaqueta de su traje de marca. Tanto el muchacho como la niña rodaron los ojos ignorando rotundamente las órdenes del mayor. Logan se apretó el puente de la nariz frustrado, realmente no tenía caso luchar con ese par, quienes cada vez se aliaban más en su contra, ahora prácticamente ni siquiera podía elegir la marca de cereal.

Erik realmente esperaba encontrarse con que su hija tuviera un novio, pero ahora notaba que tan errado estaba, definitivamente no había nadie heterosexual en su familia. Aunque su hija no tenía mal gusto, pues estaba con una empresaria altamente reconocida por su fiereza, además de su belleza.

— Natasha Romanoff — se presentó la pelirroja moviendo sus rizos mientras daba una seductora sonrisa — Erik no hizo más que responder el saludo de forma cordial, quizás podría hablar más tarde de negocios con la mujer.

— No papi ni lo sueñes — le recriminó Wanda que parecía leerlo muy bien — los negocios y las cenas familiares no van juntas — iba a seguir hablando cuando fueron interrumpidos.

— ¡Abuelito! — Erik esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras se giraba para encontrar a la alegre castaña, Logan se apretaba el puente de la nariz y Peter había estallado en una carcajada ante aquellas palabras.

— Cariño, que alegría verte — saludó Erik de forma tierna.

— ¿Padrino? — Laura por fin había notado la presencia de Charles, rápidamente fue hasta los brazos del mayor.

La cena fue amena, los mellizos los actualizaron sobre la exposición que sería el viernes siguiente, todos confirmaron su asistencia mientras Peter y Wanda explicaban lo nerviosos que estaban. Aunque sus parejas rápidamente les dieron apoyo, Erik se sintió complacido de que sus niños estuvieran en tan buenas manos, por fin tenía una familia unida y feliz.

— Quiero hacer un brindis por mis hijos y por sus parejas, muchas gracias por hacerlos felices — todo el mundo celebró con efusividad — pero además quiero que sean testigos de algo muy importante — en ese momento se giró, para luego hincarse frente a Charles — Charles Francis Xavier ¿quieres ser mi esposo? — preguntó con cautela, todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio.

— Yo...ay...Erik — el hombre de negocios cada vez se sentía más nervioso, presencia una negativa — acepto — terminó respondiendo el castaño entre lágrimas, para a continuación unir sus labios mientras todos aplaudían con alegría.

— Padrino ¿ahora te tengo que decir abuelito? — Charles se bebió el champán de golpe ante aquella pregunta, Logan intentó hacer callar a su hija, y los mellizos se pusieron a reír divertidos mientras Erik intentaba no reírse de la reacción de su prometido, no pudiendo evitar unirse a las carcajadas de sus hijos, ganándose rápidamente una mirada de reprimenda.

— Erik no — fue lo único que dijo Charles para que el más alto se callara y le hiciera un gesto a sus hijos para que lo imitaran.

Definitivamente, había sido una velada más que interesante, lentamente todos sentían que estaban formando una familia.

La semana pasó rápido, Peter estuvo algo irritable haciendo que Logan tuviera que contar hasta mil para no soltar palabras de las cuales se podía arrepentir, estaba seguro de que Natasha estaría en la misma situación con Wanda, al menos no estaba solo en la batalla de soportar a los mellizos.

— ¿Qué está pasando bonito? — expresó Logan que venía entrando con una toalla anudada, dejando a la vista sus marcados músculos, Peter prácticamente no podía despegar su mirada de los oblicuos — Hey, no te han dicho que es mala educación no mirar a la cara — Peter se avergonzó, pero notó que era sólo una broma de su novio.

— Tengo miedo Logan y ¿si mejor huyo del país? — dijo haciendo un puchero más que adorable y Logan no hizo más que reír ante la infantil respuesta.

— No seas tontito — Logan se acercó, dándole algunos besos para animarlo. Pero en ese momento Laura abrió de golpe, haciendo que ambos dieran un salto.

— Laura cariño ¿qué hemos hablado?

— Que la puerta del cuarto de papi y Pet siempre estará abierta en caso de emergencia, pero que debo golpear antes de entrar — respondió la niña avergonzada.

— Muy bien cariño — Peter felicitó mientras se agachaba a darle un beso en la mejilla — te ves realmente guapa con ese vestido, ve a ver algunas caricaturas. Pronto iré a peinarte— ofreció el platinado mientras la niña asistía.

Peter fue a darse una ducha mientras Logan se vestía, viéndose realmente sensual en su traje de marca, Peter estaba seguro de que las típicas viejas que asistían a las galerías se comerían a su hombre con la mirada, de solo pensarlo comenzó a fruncir el ceño. Logan solo se puso a reír cuando su novio le comentó sus celos, dejándolo solo para que terminara de prepararse, estaba seguro que si seguían coqueteando como lo habían hecho terminarían teniendo sexo en el baño y no podían hacerlo cuando faltaban solo un par de horas para el show y mucho menos, cuando Laura estaba despierta en el salón.

— Peter ¿por qué llevas tus viejas y raídas zapatillas? — preguntó Logan arrugando su nariz. Pero al levantar la vista no fue solo eso lo que le llamó la atención, sus pantalones eran muy entallados, portaba una camisa negra de encaje que dejaba a la vista su tonificado cuerpo para finalizar con una chaqueta con detalles plateados — ¡wow! Te ves hermoso — dijo acercándose para quitar un rebelde mechón que se había soltado de su moño, pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hermoso pendiente con una perla gris, había notado las perforaciones en su cuerpo, pero era primera vez que lo veía usar algún adorno, se le hizo sumamente sensual ver algunos detalles femeninos en el cuerpo de su chico.

— Dios, te ves maravilloso — se acercó hasta sus labios dando un beso — estás realmente deslumbrante— los beso una vez más.

— Dan asco — gritó Laura que estaba siendo ignorada — Pet necesito mi peinado de Elsa — comenzó a exigir la pequeña, rompiendo la atmósfera que se había formado entre los adultos.

Erik estaba realmente orgulloso, realmente adoraba la extraña mezcla entre lo femenino y lo masculino que portaba su hijo, sólo Peter podía vestir de esa forma y verse realmente sensacional. Lo llenó de elogios, al igual que a Laura, la pequeña agradeció con una enorme sonrisa mientras le explicaba que estaba peinada como Elsa, Erik no entendía nada y la pequeña prácticamente lo dejó invitado a pasar una tarde viendo Frozen, Charles comenzó a reír imaginando a su prometido cantar las canciones de aquella película, Erik sólo asistió sin saber lo que eso significaba.

— Todos se ven deslumbrantes — Raven había llegado hasta el lugar, portaba un vestido blanco con espalda descubierta y amplias aperturas en las piernas, mientras tironeaba a un nervioso Azazel que nunca había estado en un lugar tan elegante — Rogers está en camino, vienen algo atrasado, pero nada de qué preocuparse expresó la mujer tranquilizando el joven músico.

Wanda llegó de la mano de Natasha, ambas se veían realmente hermosas, la heredera Lehnsherr portando un hermoso vestido rosa que la hacía ver como si fuera sacada de un cuento de hadas, aunque no pasaba desapercibido su profundo escote, a su lado, Natasha portaba ropa oscura como acostumbraba, solo que su vestido era tan ceñido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mientras sus rojos labios la hacían deslumbrar, se veía como toda una femme fatal. Todos dirían que una representaba la inocencia y la otra la lujuria, pero que se complementaban de una fantástica forma.

— Perdón el retraso — explicó Rogers que venía entrando apurado — con mi esposo e hijo tuvimos algunos inconvenientes comenzó a explicar avergonzado— Les presento a Anthony Stark, mi esposo — pronunció con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Tú! — tanto Tony como Erik se quedaron mirando, después de todo ellos más de alguna vez habían hecho negocios. Al parecer el mundo era más pequeño de lo que imaginaban.

— ¡¿Peter?! — preguntó el menor de los Lehnsherr, mientras el castaño bajo la mirada.

— ¿Conoces a mi hijo? — preguntó Steve curioso.

— ¿Su hijo? Pero si su apellido es Parker — ahora Peter Lehnsherr no entendía nada, estaba realmente confundido.

— Si, Peter Stark-Rogers es nuestro hijo — ahora fue el turno de Tony para hablar, quien se veía algo irritado — al parecer el idiota de mi hijo está usando su antiguo apellido para trabajar en un maldito bar y cogerse al imbécil de Wade Wilson.

— Anthony lenguaje — la mirada de Steve fue de advertencia — hablaremos con calma después de esto — se tocó la frustrado — por favor déjenme terminar mi exposición y la de los Lehnsherr en paz, luego hablaremos — y si Peter, nos darás muy buenas explicaciones al igual que tu novio — de esa forma se llevó a los mellizos para afinar los últimos detalles.

El resto de los conocidos comenzó a conversar animadamente, era extraño, pero al parecer el mundo era muy pequeño, de una u otra forma todos compartían las mismas redes.

— ¡Hela! — Laura pegó un grito y se soltó de la mano de Logan para ir a saludar a su amiga, de inmediato las dos pequeñas conversaron a conversar sin parar, el profesor de historia al fin conocía a la mocosa que le había metido extrañas ideas en la cabeza a su hija, de seguro sus padres eran unos idiotas, pero se quedó callado al ver a dos hombres que parecían modelos.

— Hela me comentó lo sucedido con su hija — un hombre realmente delicado y hermoso se acercó hasta Logan — me disculpo por sus extrañas ideas. Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson — extendió su blanca mano — le presento a mi novio, Thor Odinson — un rubio de aspecto amable se le acercó, Logan lo saludo cordialmente.

— Pero si es mi diva favorita — Tony pegó un grito que llamó la atención de todos.

— Dios acaso todos estos millonarios se conocen — Charles le susurró a Logan, haciendo que este último soltara una risita. Definitivamente ellos dos no encajaban ahí, por suerte se hicieron presentes los amigos de Peter.

Peter estaba afinando su violín, para luego revisar que el arco estuviera lo suficientemente tensado, se sentía ansioso, ya habían pasado los nervios y lo único que quería era empezar con la presentación, estaba seguro de que los cuadros de Rogers y de su hermana causarían furor, eran realmente hermosos. A lo lejos vio a su médico, fue a su encuentro pues Stephen se veía extrañamente irritado, Strange lo abrazó y comenzó a maldecir haciendo que Peter no entendiera absolutamente nada, aunque quizás la ausencia de Everett podría explicar su mal humor.

— Puedes creerlo Pet, el maldito de Eve no vino porque prefirió ir a un encuentro con T'Challa — rodó los ojos — se que tiene esposo, pero no puedo evitar ponerse celoso y wow eso es champán — le quitó la copa a un camarero y se la sirvió de golpe. Peter comenzó a reír divertido, estaba seguro de que su médico se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

— Stephen, creo que deberías mirar hacia la entrada — el médico no muy seguro de lo que eso podría significar comenzó a gruñir al ver a su esposo entrando en el lugar, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, mientras un poco más atrás venían dos hombres que el no conocía.

— Amor creo que eres un idiota — Everett se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla — no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que siempre estuvimos hablando de la misma exposición, creo que tus celos siguen igual de alterados, te ponen algo loquito — el agenté lo comenzó a molestar mientras el médico se enfurruñaba.

— Idiota me dijiste que no podías ir a la exposición de Steve y estás acá — Tony lo saludó divertido — oh no me digas, olvidaste que sigue usando Rogers como su nombre artístico — ahora todo el mundo se estaba burlando de Strange, quien rápidamente se bebió una segunda copa sacando carcajadas de todos, él quien se creía el más inteligente había quedado como un verdadero idiota.

— Tus celos Stephen, siempre volviéndose imbécil — Loki se le acercó para besar su mejilla.

Everett le hizo un par de señas a Peter, quien ahora entendía cuando el agente le había dicho que su esposo solo tenía un par de amigos, que eran tan divas como él, prefirió dejar al extraño trío de amigos para saludar a los nuevos rostros, sintiéndose cohibido al enterarse de que tendría que tocar frente al mismísimo rey de Wakanda y a su consorte, quien ahora se enteraba era el mejor amigo de infancia del pintor, ahora estaba más mareado que antes entre todas las relaciones que habían entre las personas.

Fue corriendo a acurrucarse en los brazos de Logan, sólo faltaban minutos para que iniciara la presentación y cada vez entraba más y más gente elegante. Su hermana se veía igual de avergonzada, ambos mellizos se daban miradas de apoyo mientras escuchaban el discurso inicial.

Como siempre Steve agradeció a su hijo, su principal fuente de inspiración, el millonario magnate de la tecnología sólo agradeció con una gran sonrisa para luego tomar de forma pasional los labios de su esposo, haciendo que todo el mundo estallara en efusivos aplausos.

Apenas terminó Peter comenzó a tocar una agradable melodía en el piano, todo el mundo comenzó a distribuirse por los salones mientras observaba los distintos cuadros, tanto Steve como Wanda daban más detalles a los futuros compradores de sus obras. Por algunos momentos Peter cambiaba al violón, haciendo que en más de una oportunidad los asistentes al evento volcaran su atención en él en vez de las pinturas, pues su espectáculo era una permanece acoplada de exquisita manera a toda la presentación, realmente Raven había montado un espectáculo de amplia gama.

— Muchacho felicitaciones — Peter se sonrojó ante los elogios de quien ahora sabía que se llamaba Loki — quiero hacerte una oferta — el platinado lo quedó mirando sin entender nada — es que dios, amo tu forma de vestir y eres tan hermoso — las mejillas de Peter cada vez estaban más roja — me encantaría que fueras el rostro de mi nueva línea de maquillaje — le extendió una tarjeta guiñandole un ojo, asegurándole que no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que dijera que sí.

Aunque esa no fue la única propuesta, otras personas también le estaban haciendo ofrecimientos, estaba seguro de que algunas no eran con muy buenas intenciones, dio un salto al sentir los cálidos brazos de Logan a su alrededor, el profesor no miró con muy buenos ojos a todos los hombres que estaban mirando a su novio, terminó besándolo solo para marcar territorio, esfumando rápidamente las falsas ofertas.

Wanda se veía alegre mientras Natasha le extendía un gran ramo de flores, eran realmente coloridas y de cierta forma combinaban con su delicada apariencia, ambas mujeres se miraron llenas de amor, haciendo que más de un asistente se enterneciera con la escena.

El profesor de historia comenzó a tironear a su novio por el lugar, al pasar pudieron notar a Charles y Erik divertidos cuidando a Laura y Hela que estaban haciendo algo de desorden en el lugar. Tony no se despegaba de Steve mientras las mujeres lo acosaban de forma intimidante. El rey de Wakanda estaba comprando cada obra que Bucky admiraba y al parecer el hombre tenía una interesante fijación en el arte de su hermana. Strange aun estaba molesto con Everett, bebiendo más copas de las que debería y Loki, él se encontraba junto a Thor adulando a Wanda, seguramente también estaba interesada en su melliza y no le extrañaba, definitivamente ella era la más bella de los dos.

— Peter no sabía si te gustaban las flores — Logan lo hizo volver a la realidad — pero quería felicitarte por tus logros — le extendió una caja de terciopelo oscuro, al abrirlo se encontró con un hermoso collar — felicidades, Peter, eres la estrella que más brilla — y con esas dulces palabras Logan tomó los labios de su novio mientras sentía que algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El profesor puso el colgante en aquel delicado cuello, dejando algunos besos en el lugar, en esos momentos más que nunca quería que estuvieran solos, tenía fuertes deseos de tomar a su chico, y sus besos cada vez estaban siendo más impuros.

Salieron azorados de una de las bodegas, sus cabellos revueltos y su ropa algo mal puesta, Logan no se resistió a tomar una vez más sus labios, no le importaba toda la gente que estuviera presente, pero unos fuertes aplausos los hicieron separar de golpe.

— Vaya vaya vaya, el recto y terco profesor Howlett está manteniendo una relación con un alumno de nuestra universidad — soltó un hombre de bigote — interesante, creo que el rector debe estar al tanto.

— No te atrevas — Raven fue la primera en hablar, mientras Azazel a su lado intentaba calmarla, estaba segura de que la mujer era capaz de golpear a aquel tipo.

— Tendrás noticias mías Howlett — comenzó a caminar hacia la salida — hermosa presentación Rogers — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Aunque se vio interrumpido cuando Stephen quien hasta el momento no había hablado le había dado un excelente golpe haciendo que Trask cayera de forma vergonzosa, el médico ofreció más golpes dispuesto a luchar mientras indicaba que nadie se metía con su paciente y amigo, pero el hombre avergonzado se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

Everett sabía que debía estar molesto con su esposo, había sido realmente imprudente, pero definitivamente ese golpe había sido fantástico, no sabía como podía golpear tan bien si había bebido tanto champán, quizás era uno de sus talentos ocultos.

Logan soltó el aire que estaba en sus pulmones, había sido realmente dificultoso no moler a golpes a aquel maldito imbécil, desde hace años tenían rencillas, ambos eran candidatos al puesto de director del departamento de historia y arqueología, ahora sabían que Trask querría jugar sucio.

Peter comenzó a temblar asustado, no quería causarles problemas a Logan, no quería ser una carga, no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar solo se dio cuenta cuando su padre lo estaba abrazando con cariño. En otra parte Charles y Raven estaban deteniendo a Logan, quien al ver como estaba Peter quería salir a golpear al maldito de Bolivar.

Tony y Loki rápidamente dispersaron a la gente, dando amables despedidas mientras finalizaban la exposición, definitivamente ese no había sido el mejor final, no después de todo lo que habían logrado.

— Logan, ¿con Erik podemos llevarnos a Laura? — preguntó Charles — creo que necesitas estar con Peter, él no está bien, tiene miedo. A Logan se le partió el corazón al ver como Peter estaba llorando mientras Bucky y Steve intentaban consolarlo.

Tomó a Peter de la mano y se lo llevó rápido del lugar, Laura se despidió algo preocupada pero dispuesta a pasar tiempo con sus abuelitos hasta que su Peter estuviera bien nuevamente.

Peter no dejaba de llorar, según Strange le había comentado a Logan, estaba pasando por una crisis de angustia. El mayor no lo soporto y se desvió del camino deteniendo el auto de golpe, fue hasta el lado del copiloto y abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

— Logan, no te quiero causar problemas — el menor comenzó a llorar más fuerte — no quiero ser una carga — el profesor definitivamente quería matar al imbécil de Trask, ese malnacido le pagaría cada lágrima.

— Cariño escúchame bien — le tomó el rostro con dulzura — ese idiota solo habla, no hará nada y si lo llega a hacer, daré la cara — le besó los labios — pero de algo estoy seguro, a ti bebé no te dejaré por nada. Así que Peter Django Lehnsherr prepárate, porque nada ni nadie logrará separarme de ti, porque te amo con toda mi alma — se acercó y lo beso con amor sintiendo el salino sabor de las lágrimas, poco a poco Peter se comenzó a relajar.

El muchacho llegó prácticamente dormido, Logan lo cargó hasta la habitación mientras el muchacho aun sollozaba, lo llevó hasta su cuerpo mientras lo acariciaba con cariño. Estaba decidido nadie arruinaría su relación, aun si eso significaba perder su puesto en la universidad, incluso su profesión, porque Peter, Peter era más importante que todo eso.


	19. Capítulo 18

Erik no podía creer en lo que se había metido, ya era la tercera vez consecutiva que estaba viendo aquella maldita película, pero cada vez que Laura le hacía una pregunta, él simplemente le respondía con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero todo cambió cuando la niña le pidió cantar con él, vio a su prometido hacer una mueca, al parecer Charles estaba a punto de sofocarse por aguantarse la risa. Pero a él ya nada la importaba, tragándose todo el orgullo de su vida acompañó a Laura en la odiosa la canción, la castaña sonreía divertida mientras su novio había huido, escuchándose de lejos su estruendosa carcajada, Lehnsherr agradecía que al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de no grabarlo en aquella vergonzosa y desconcertante situación.

Ese día Peter había estado distraído, Logan intentó sacarle algunas sonrisas pero su novio estaba en otro lado, le respondía pero sabía que no estaba poniendo atención, además, ni siquiera había tomado su comida, se estaba preocupando pero no quería abrumarlo, no hasta que las amenazas de Trask se hicieran reales, ya que el hombre era bastante cobarde y sinceramente no sabía si estaba incumpliendo el reglamento aniversario, de todas formas ya había contactado a su abogado, Matt Murdock, quien estaría investigando al respecto.

—Mi amor, todo va a estar bien — Logan susurró abrazando por la espalda a Peter, quien dio un respingo soltando de golpe la batidora, haciendo que la mezcla salpicara por todas partes.

— Dios, Logan me asustaste — se quejó el muchacho, pero en un rápido acto embetunó la mejilla del mayor con la mezcla de brownie, para luego dar una lamida juguetona, quería disimular, no quería que Logan se preocupara más por él — eso espero cariño — dio un largo suspiro — no quiero que tengamos más problemas — sin pensarlo se giró y se escondió en el pecho de Logan, el hombre le dio un cálido abrazo mientras le besaba la coronilla.

Ninguno dijo más, sentían como estaban quedando pegajosos por la mezcla y probablemente el desastre en las paredes estaba siendo peor, pero ellos necesitaban ese abrazo, querían sentirse juntos, pensar que todo estaría bien.

Peter pasó el día domingo con su hermana y su padre, de cierta forma tenían como nuevo propósito pasar algo de tiempo en familia, los mellizos estaban algo extrañado pero había sido tanta la insistencia de Erik que habían aceptado, de forma que en ese momento estaban mirando una película mientras el hombre de negocios encargaba algo de sushi.

Pero en cierto momento los mellizos estallaron en una carcajada, no podían creer que su padre estuviera tarareando una de las canciones de frozen, Erik no hizo más que sonrojarse mientras intentaba explicarse, pero estaba seguro que sus hijos no olvidarían ese hecho, y no se equivocaba cuando cada cinco minutos alguno de los dos cantaba trozos de la alguna canción o recitaba alguno de los diálogos, ahora estaba seguro que sus hijos también eran uno demonios, pero los amaba, se odiaba por no haberlo intentado antes, por haber perdido de cierta forma pasar la infancia de sus hijos.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, estaban mirando antiguas fotos y realmente él había sido un idiota, no les había dedicado el tiempo suficiente, sabía que quizás era tarde, pero de todas formas lo intentaría, trataría de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, no quería volver a estar lejos de sus mellizos, quería ser un padre presente, y bueno, quizás también un abuelo, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se estaba encariñando de forma importante con la pequeña Howlett, y aunque no fuera hija de Peter, sabía lo mucho que su hijo la quería, así que quizás no estaba mal pensar de esa forma.

Logan se había reunido con Raven y Charles, quería que hablaran sobre el estatuto de la universidad, quería saber que tanto arriesgaba Peter al estar con él, pues sinceramente no le interesaba lo que ocurriría con él, ya que fácilmente podría buscar trabajo en otra parte, después de todo era bastante reconocido en su área y más de alguna vez había recibido otras interesantes ofertas de trabajo.

— Trask te puede hundir — explicó Raven angustiada.

— Ese idiota no lo logrará — respondió Logan tranquilo — quiero que lo intente.

— Logan, ten cuidado advirtió Charles.

La semana transcurría normal, hasta el momento no se había daño señas de que Bolivar Trask hubiera hecho algo, el hombre ni siquiera se había topado con Howlett y esperaba que tampoco lo hiciera con Peter, si llegaba a tocarle un solo cabello está dispuesto a golpearlo, no le importaba ser expulsado por violento o algo así.

Kurt y Warren intentaban que su amigo dejara de estar tan paranoico, pero el muchacho se veía nervioso y cada vez que estaban en los jardines de la universidad, miraba para todos lados, como si estuviera esperando la amenaza de Trask, aunque era obvio que no sería tan infantil como para acosarlo.

Pero todo cambió la mañana de ese miércoles, Peter estaba en una de sus clases favoritas cuando sintió la vibración de su teléfono, simplemente la ignoró, como hacía siempre en clases, ya en el descanso se dedicaría a mirar la notificación, pero repentinamente las vibraciones continuaron, encontrándose con que en la pantalla se veía el nombre de Howlett de forma silenciosa y bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de la profesora Danvers salió del salón, contestando de forma apurada.

— Pet ¿recibiste algún correo? — Lehnsherr respondió con una especie de chillido y finalizó la llaaba mientras sus manos temblaban.

Rápidamente pudo ver una notificación de un nuevo correo, rápidamente lo abrió, encontrándose con que estaba citado para ese viernes, no especificaba la situación, pero le pedían encarecidamente asistir, acusando que era una reunión de extrema urgencia. No necesitaba más información para saber el porqué.

Se sentó en el suelo, sentía que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en sus ojos, quería llorar, se sentía angustiado, dio un salto cuando una mano se apoyó en su hombro, se encontró con Kurt y Warren a su lado, sus amigos lo abrazaron con cariño y el muchacho en silencio soltó algunas lágrimas.

Esa tarde Logan y Peter se reunieron, pero no solo ellos, también los más cercanos a la pareja, pues todos querían colaborar, querían ayudar de alguna forma.

Raven y Charles verían y preguntarían por situaciones similares en la universidad, Logan ya estaba en contacto con su abogado, mientras Erik había ofrecido a su abogada y amiga personal para Peter, lo mejor sería que no tuvieran al mismo abogado en este caso. Tenían que construir relatos, buscar testigos y ver la forma en la cual actuar, debían ser cautelosos y trabajar con cuidado. Pensar en que sería bueno de admitir y que sería mejor negar, Peter sentía como le estaba doliendo la cabeza, lo único que quería es que todos se fueran, acurrucarse en Logan y sentir que todo mejoraría.

Se recargó en el hombro de su novio, el hombre le tomó la mano con cariño y ajeno a toda situación comenzó a dar besos en sus nudillos, el chiquillo le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y en algún punto todos se dieron cuenta de la situación, pero omitieron comentario.

Laura ya se encontraba dormida, mientras Peter y Logan aún estaban en el salón, el profesor de historia lo tenía sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello y dando tiernos mordidas en su hombro, haciendo que el muchacho soltara risitas.

— Tengo miedo — dijo en algún punto, no quería seguir soportando solo su dolor.

— Lo sé bebé — le dio un suave beso — pero no debemos temerle ese bastardo, nadie nos separara y si tengo que dejar mi puesto, lo haré — dijo de forma calma.

— Pero Logan, no puedes...— pero fue interrumpido de golpe, cuando Howlett tomó sus labios, intensificando el beso, para finalizar dando un pequeño mordisco en su labio.

— Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, tengo dinero y una carrera formada, las universidades se pelean por mí, y siempre puedo ser amo de caso, siendo mantenido por mi exitoso joven novio — Peter no pudo evitar ponerse a reír ante esa afirmación, pues claramente era muy ajeno a la realidad.

— Ni lo sueñes anciano, el que está por tu dinero soy yo, por si no lo sabías eres mi sugar daddy — finalizó el mocoso con las mejillas sonrojadas, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de términos y realmente se le hacía vergonzoso, Logan no encontró imagen más exquisita, no resistiendo el impulso a tomarlo entre sus brazos para ir rápido a la habitación.

Lo lanzó a la cama y a los segundos ya estaba a horcajadas sobre él, besando su cuello, pero sin dejar marcas, quizás no sería muy decoroso que su novio fuera a la reunión con el director teniendo algunos cardenales en su cuello, pero nadie vería su torso.

Quizás no era el momento, quizás debía pensar en el día siguiente, pero quizás también debía dejarse llevar, Peter ya no quería pensar, no quería que la jodida vida le arrebatara la felicidad una vez más, mando todo a la mierda y se colgó del cuello del profesor, lo beso con pasión y furia desbordante, estaba cabreado, odiaba a todo el puto mundo y lo único que quería disfrutar, a la puta mierda el jodido sistema fue su último pensamiento mientras se perdía en un grandioso orgasmo.

Logan estaba sin palabras, nunca había sentido a Peter tan agresivo, en una faceta tan atrevida, pero simplemente le encantaba, quizás era la adrenalina del momento, quizás solo quería olvidar, pero a él no le interesaba, él sería el soporte y la calma de Peter en todo momento.

—Deberíamos llegar por separado — exigió Peter, pero Logan simplemente se levantó de hombros y negó con la cabeza, es más, lo tomó con firmeza de la mano, haciendo que el muchacho se sintiera cohibido.

— No, porque no estamos haciendo nada malo — así que con decisión comenzaron a caminar hasta la oficina del director.

Peter sentía como sus mejillas se estaban poniendo más y más rojas, sentía las miradas de los alumnos y las alumnas, algunas con admiración, otras con duda e incluso algunas con desde, quería desaparecer en ese momento, se sentía algo incómodo y quizás asustado, su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía miedo, pero también estaba ansioso y definitivamente, si ese sería su último día en la universidad, lo mejor sería llegar como todo un chico punk.

Se puso las cajas de sol, estiró su camiseta con algún sarcástico mensaje y con decisión tomó la mano del profesor, era momento de demostrar sus genes Lehnsherr, si querían que fuera una perra cruel como su padre, estaba dispuesto a serlo, al final, durante años había aprendido del mejor maestro. Logan sólo le dio una sonrisa torcida, le transmitió confianza con la mirada y siguieron avanzando ante todas las miradas, existía la posibilidad de que ese fuera su último día, nada mejor que terminar con un magnífico escándalo.

Uno de los secretarios anunció que el director Stryker los estaba esperando, para ese entonces ya no estaban de las manos, pero en ellos seguía la misma valentía, entraron con parsimonia el lugar, siendo observados por algunos curiosos, aunque agradecieron encontrarse con algunas miradas de apoyo, Raven, Wanda y Charles se veían tan o más nerviosos como ellos, Hank y Alex le daban miradas transmitiendo fortaleza y Wade, el simplemente levantó sus pulgares con una radiante sonrisa.

— Perdón, Frank hizo que me retrasara — explicó un hombre que veía llegando, Logan lo saludó con cercanía y Peter no entendía quién era.

— Matt Murdock, abogado — se presentó el hombre — ni creas que se presentarán solos ante el director, yo los acompañaré, no los dejaré cometer errores.

— Gracias y dile a Castle que si llegabas tarde lo colgaba por los huevos — susurró Logan sacando una risa en su abogado y Peter, aunque este último ahora se sentía algo cohibido, quizás debió asistir con la señorita Frost.

— Hijo — escuchó la voz de su padre, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, era raro ver a Erik Lehnsherr en un lugar como ese — vine acompañarte, junto a la señorita Frost — una despampanante mujer que Peter ya conocía lo saludo con una alegre sonrisa y un sonoro beso en la mejilla, mientras exhibía su profundo escote.

Charles los estaba mirando con la boca abierta, no conocía a esa mujer y ya lo odiaba, apretó los dientes y los puños, esa tarde Erik le tendría que explicar algunas cosas, se quedó mirando a la hermosa y coqueta mujer, no pudo evitar notar como Erik la tomaba con tanta confianza y se daban miradas cómplices, si fuera hetero realmente caería por esa mujer, era realmente bella, miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose con sus viejos zapatos, sus desgastados jeans para terminar en uno de sus preciados cardigans, nada sobresaliente, repentinamente se sintió asustado, pero en ese momento había cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

— Muy bien, señor Howlett, joven Lehnsherr supongo que ya saben porqué están aquí — el director le dio una sonrisa torcida, siendo respaldado por Trask que se encontraba a su lado — esto será breve, el profesor Trask dio pruebas sólidas de su relación, la cual claramente está prohibida, ambos incumplieron con el estatuto. Howlett están despedido y serás desvinculado de inmediato por conductas inapropiadas y abuso de poder, no creas que saldrás limpio de aquí. Lehnsherr, estas inmediatamente expulsado por conductas inapropiadas — para Peter no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dio a su padre, quien estaba con los dientes apretados — eso es todo, gracias por asistir — dijo el sujeto, comenzando a hojear un par de libros.

— Incorrecto — habló Murdock — esto está contra las normas de esta institución, además de ser un proceso ilegal, pues de querer acusar a mi cliente, debe presentar pruebas y ser llevado a un juicio institucional.

— Además, en base a que acusa al señor Howlett de abuso de poder, siendo que Peter, mi cliente, en ningún momento lo ha amonestado de dicho cargo.

— Veo que quieren ir por el lado difícil — explicó Trask sonriendo — aunque ofrezco un trato, Howlett renuncia a todo, has una declaración pública a tu falta de ética y consideraré mantener la matrícula de este alumno.

Logan iba a hablar, aceptaría cualquier cosa por Peter, pero el joven lo apretó fuerte de la mano y negó con la cabeza, quizás se había vuelto loco, pero últimamente se sentía con más confianza, quizás Strange era un buen terapeuta después de todo.

— Ni lo sueñes Logan, te lo prohíbo — gruñó el muchacho — no aceptamos dicho acuerdo, por demás, ilegítimo y poco ético, así que espere nuestras demandas. Gracias por su atención, ya nos veremos en otras instancias, espere la pronta visita de la señorita Frost — finalizó Peter altivamente, para luego salir del lugar sin dejar de sonreír.

La rubia abogada sonrió con suficiencia al igual que Erik, quienes acompañaron al más joven, Logan les dedicó algunas miradas asesinas, tenía importantes deseos de golpear algunos pómulos.

— Espere noticias nuestras, que tengan buen día señores — se explicó Murdock arrastrando a su cliente, pues estaba seguro de que Logan perdería el control en cualquier momento y no tenía ánimos de ir a sacarlo a la cárcel.

Peter iba corriendo del lugar, no le dijo nada a nadie, ni tampoco se detuvo ante los llamados, estaba furioso, un par de meses atrás hubiera sentido que su mundo se acababa, que todo estaba acabado, pero en ese preciso momento sólo sentía ira, quería romper algunas cosas, que rodaran cabezas.

Logan logró alcanzarlo, esperaba encontrarlo hecho un mar de lágrimas, pero Peter en cambio le dedicó una mirada feroz.

— Jodido idiota — lo golpeó en el pecho — estuviste a punto de aceptar aquel asqueroso plan. James Howlett eres un imbécil — le dio un último golpe — pero te amo — sintió como Peter se escondía en su pecho, escuchando un pequeño sollozo. Él no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó esperando que se calmara.

Cuando regresaron, Frost y Murdock conversaban animadamente, al parecer ambos querían destruir a Stryker. Los abogados no dejaban de parlotear mientras prometían encontrarse ese fin de semana, pues el mismo lunes comenzarían las demandas, no dejarían pasar un proceso tal ilegal como al que habían sido llevados sus clientes, mucho más cuando ellos no estaban infringiendo ninguna normativa, pues Logan y Peter eran de departamento distintos, además, el muchacho jamás había cursado alguno de sus ramos, y según la norma solo romperían las normas si fueran novios mientras él estuviera cursando alguno de sus ramos.

Además, no habían presentado más pruebas que el testimonio de un profesor, finalmente, no habían dejado espacio a la duda o a la defensa, levantando falsas calumnias, así que según Frost Stryker estaba perdido, pero ella no terminaría ahí, quería verlos llorar sangre, que se prepararan para todas las demandas por daños y perjuicios.

— Nos vemos cariño — Peter beso los labios de su novio — que pases linda noche, no me extrañes — le guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya? ¿no crees que estás demasiado guapo, muy provocativo? — preguntó Logan, no estaba muy seguro sobre la idea de que Peter se fuera a emborrachar y bailar.

— No te conviertas en ese tipo de novios — rodó los ojos — prometo no buscar a otro sugar daddy — Logan no pudo evitar soltar una ronca carcajada, esas que Peter tanto amaba, haciendo que el menor no se resistiera a tomar sus labios nuevamente, agradecía que Laura estuviera en su habitación.

Ese día se juntaría con sus amigos a beber algunas copas, quería relajarse luego de tanto estrés, no quería a Logan pues, aunque jamás lo admitiría se sentía algo asfixiado, su novio estaba siendo demasiado sobreprotector, abrumándolo.

Ahora que ya no tenía la responsabilidad monetaria sentía que al fin podía disfrutar de su juventud, que podía beber sin pensar en cuantos turnos tenía al día siguiente, incluso mirar a los hombres en la pista, quizás coquetear de forma sutil, se sentía con poder luego de haber enfrentado a Stryker, nada lo podía vencer.

— ¡Que guapo! — felicitó Wanda mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¿Cómo Howlett te permitió salir así? — preguntó Warren divertido.

— Punto uno, gracias Wandis. Punto dos, es mi vida, él no se puede meter en con quien salga o como salga vestido — finalizó el muchacho de forma valiente, ganándose los aplausos de sus amigos.

Las copas comenzaron a llegar, se escuchaba la estridente música, y ellos bebían como se no hubiera un mañana. Parker en ese momento tomaba margaritas sin parar, Ororo bebía su vodka mientras le hacía gestos a una sensual chica algunas mesas más allá, Wanda disfrutaba su cuarto blue lagoon, Warren y Kurt apostaban días de esclavitud en base a quien se bebía el shop de cerveza más rápido y Peter disfrutaba de sus daiquiris.

El alcohol ya estabas en sus sistemas, los muchachos ya estaban bailando de forma desenfrenada, reían divertidos, bebían más y más, incluso para ese entonces ya estaban haciendo competencias de cortos de tequila.

Charles estaba enfurruñado, Erik no sabía que le pasaba, pero el castaño apenas le hablaba desviando toda su atención en aquella extraña película, que el magnate de los negocios hasta el momento había ignorado.

— ¿La encuentras linda? — Erik se quedó pensando, no entendía a quien se refería.

— Si, esa actriz es bastante linda — respondió calmado, tratando de dilucidar a que iba aquella pregunta. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un cojín había llegado fuertemente sobre su cara.

— No ella, la señorita Frost — respondió el profesor, Erik lo quedó mirando perplejo y sin pensarlo soltó una carcajada, ganándose nuevamente un cojín en la cara, estaba por seguir riendo cuando la amenaza de recibir el cuenco con palomitas lo hizo callar.

— Claro que Emma es guapa — Charles lo quedó mirando como su hubiera dejado de respirar — pero ella no me interesa, Charles no puedo creer que estés celoso.

— Es sólo que ella es tan linda, se veía tan cómplice contigo, deslumbraban — dijo apenado, bajando la mirada — en cambio yo no encajo contigo, soy un simple profesor que se viste de forma anticuada — dio un respingo cuando sintió una cálida mano en su mejilla.

— Eres muy guapo Charles, hasta adorable — le beso las mejillas — hey no gruñas — dijo riendo — pero también eres sexy, provocativo y toda una fiera. Adoro tu vestimenta de profesor, pero también me gusta verte en simples camisetas, tus pijamas son maravillosos y que decir cuando solo te paseas en ropa interior, aunque tu bata de seda me saca suspiros — las mejillas de Charles se estaban tiñendo de un fuerte rojo — aunque mi parte favorita es cuando no hay prenda sobre ti, creo que hay es cuando mejor encajamos.

— No seas cerdo — un cojín impacto en su cama, Erik solo reía.

— Se me antojó que encajemos, ahora — demandó el castaño y Erik como buen y servicial caballero, lo puso en su hombro y corrió a la habitación, era momento de una desenfrenada noche de sexo.

Logan no podía creer que Peter lo estuviera llamando en ese estado, claramente estaba sumamente ebrio, no podía dejarlo de esa forma, porque seguramente todos sus amigos estarían igual, sus risas y gritos los habían delatado, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de Parker, quizás el idiota de Wilson sabía algo, necesitaba ir a buscar a su chico.

Tenía que averiguar donde estaban para ir por él, pero primero tendría que dejar a Laura con alguien, por suerte, Raven esperaba a Azazel hasta altas horas, así que con cuidado de no despertar a su hija la llevó hasta la casa de su amiga, la mujer lo miro divertida, burlándose de él.

— Recuerdas cuando decías que nunca irías por un novio ebrio — comenzó a reír — quien te viera James Howlett, moviendo tu culo a esta hora, todo para que cuidarle el trasero a tu adorado jovencito, como te ha cambiado la vida — la mujer se hubiera seguido burlando, pero debían acostar pronto a Laura, quien ni siquiera había despertado en el trayecto.

Peter entre balbuceos y gritos, y luego de decir por décima vez que lo amaba terminó revelando donde estaba, rápidamente aviso a Wade quien también iría al lugar. Logan no lo admitiría, pero quería ir con Wilson para no pasar la vergüenza solo, obviamente sería de los más ancianos en aquella fiesta.

Kurt y Warren se besaban con pasión, de seguro sus lenguas llegaban hasta sus gargantas, sus cuerpos se frotaban de forma obscena.

Ororo ignorada por la muchacha de antes miraba de forma provocativa a Wanda, la Lehnsherr no era tonta y disfrutaba, quizás el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, pero en ese momento ambas mujeres estaban imitando a sus amigos, besándose, aunque entre risas, nada profundo ni sexual, más bien lo estaban tomando como un juego mientras bailaban.

Ambos Peters se quedaron mirando, a su derecha Kurt y Warren se devoraban y a su izquierda, Ororo y Wanda bailaban de forma sensual, besándose de vez en cuando, tomaron hasta el fondo de sus vasos, se miraron divertidos, levantaron los hombros y como si estuvieran conectados, fundieron sus labios, algo tímido que estaba tomando intensidad.

— ¡Peter! — ambos se soltaron al unísono, encontrándose con nada menos que James Howlett y Wade Wilson, el primero se veía sumamente serio, el segundo, interesado y quizás, hasta excitado con la escena.

Al parecer la fiesta se había acabado de golpe.


	20. Capítulo 19

— ¡Daddy! — Peter Parker gritó alegre y se lanzó a los brazos de Wade, quien riendo lo abrazó mientras el menor se colgaba de su cuello y le daba un beso con profundidad — definitivamente tú besas mejor, no le digas a Pet pero son besos son muy aburridos — soltó el chiquillo riendo mientras se escondía en su cuello, Wade sólo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, definitivamente su novio estaba mucho más que ebrio.

— Lo...Logan — expresó el muchacho platinado sonrojándose de forma súbita mientras miraba a su novio apenado. Por su lado, Logan no dejaba de verlo de forma seria, pese a su enojo, con suavidad tomó la mano de Peter y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Demonio — gritó Warren asustado.

— DILF — ahora fue el turno de Kurt, rápidamente ganándose una mirada molesta de su novio, quien lo tomó de forma posesiva y comenzó a dar mordiscos por su cuello ganándose algunos gemidos.

— Nos vamos — explicitó Logan — ¿Algunos necesita que lo lleve?

Todos negaron la oferta y Peter ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la mirada, con un simple gesto se despidió de todos y salió tras Logan que iba algunos pasos por delante.

Se subió al auto en silencio, tenía miedo de hablar, y cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo, su novio fruncía el ceño y lo hacía olvidar sus deseos de conversar. Sentía como el alcohol se subía a su cabeza, se comenzó a marear, necesitaba vomitar.

Una vez dentro de casa, no aguantó más y salió corriendo al baño más cercano, se sentía horrible, como nota mental pensó en nunca más volver a consumir alcohol de esa forma. Dio un respingo cuando una mano se acomodó en su espalda y con suavidad sintió como Logan apartaba los mechones de cabello, estaba por agradecer el gesto cuando nuevamente las arcadas lo interrumpieron.

Se limpio y cambió su ropa por una simple camiseta de Logan, descalzo fue hasta la cocina, donde Logan de forma tosca le extendió una taza, el la agradeció con un susurro y comenzó a beber el contenido.

— Logan, yo... — intentó hablar de forma atropellada.

— Tú nada, no quiero hablar ahora — expresó Logan cruzándose de brazos. Peter prefirió no intentarlo nuevamente, tomándose el resto del contenido de su taza — nos vamos a dormir — fue lo único que indicó Logan saliendo de la cocina, mientras Peter iba detrás de él.

El mayor se acostó y se giró para un lado dándole la espalda, Peter se metió al otro lado, intentando dormir, pero definitivamente no lo estaba logrando y sabía que su novio tampoco. Una idea cruzó su mente, luego le echaría la culpa al alcohol, pero se aproximó hasta Logan, lo abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a acariciar su bulto.

— Peter no. No todo se arregla con sexo — escuchó la demandante voz de Logan y de inmediato detuvo las caricias, definitivamente había sido rechazado, rodó hasta su lado de la cama y mirando a la muralla en algún punto se quedó dormido.

— Babyboy ¿Por qué besaste a Peter? — preguntó Wade extendiéndole un vaso de agua, ya que su joven novio acababa de vomitar.

— ¿Porque el resto lo hacía? Aunque fue bastante aburrido — explicó el castaño riendo.

— Claro que su Petey, los dos son pasivos — explicó Wade sacando una carcajada de su chico, quien se aferró a su cuerpo.

— Wade vamos a dormir, me siento malito — el castaño hizo un puchero que al mayor le pareció adorable, lo tomó en sus brazos y al estilo princesa lo llevó hasta su desordenaba habitación, aunque estaba seguro de que terminarían teniendo sexo.

Un par de minutos después el profesor no se había equivoco, porque en ese preciso momento Peter estaba gimiendo su nombre mientras él le daba profundas estocadas, realmente su babyboy era único y haría todo lo posible para que Stark lo aceptara, por suerte, Rogers estaba de su lado, aunque el artista había sido muy enfático en que sabía muy bien como torturar a un hombre, Wade simplemente no quería poner a prueba a sus habilidades.

Una vez que dejó a su niño durmiendo, envío un mensaje a Steve indicando que el muchacho ya estaba bien, que el lo estaba cuidando, aunque claro, no especificó de que forma. Pero sabía que con eso su suegro se quedaba tranquilo, ya que Stark se había asustado al saber que su hijo estaba ebrio en algún antro.

Warren y Kurt luego de dejar a Ororo en su hogar, se llevaron a Wanda hasta el departamento de Natasha, la melliza de Peter no había dejado de gritar lo mucho que necesitaba a su mujer, y sus amigos no quisieron arriesgarse a enviarla sola, así que el plan era simple, dejarla y luego ir hasta su hogar para tener sexo hasta el amanecer.

Natasha salió con anteojos puestos sin creer lo que veía, Warren algo avergonzado y siendo el más "sobrio" de los tres explicó la situación, la mujer les agradeció con una sonrisa y luego entró a una ebria Wanda hasta su hogar.

— Amor ¿estás bien? — preguntó Natasha con dulzura mientras Wanda se apretaba a su cuerpo.

— Nat, he sido una chica mala — comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos mientras intentaba sonar seductora - estuve besando a otra — Natasha sintió que su corazón se detenía ante esas palabras — y no me gustó, no fue como besarte a ti — ahora Wanda parecía haber cambiado de humor pues le estaba dando suaves golpes en el pecho — ¿qué me hiciste? Ahora eres la dueña de mi cuerpo y de mi corazón - la castaña comenzó a sollozar.

— Mi amor ¿por qué lloras? — preguntó Natasha limpiándole las lágrimas.

— Porque no sé si significo lo mismo para ti — sollozó más fuerte — tengo miedo de ser la única enamorada, tú Natasha Romanoff eres dueña de mi corazón — la mujer de negocios estaba estática ante esas palabras, nunca pensó en recibir una declaración de ese tipo.

No se resistió a tomar a Wanda con amor, para llevarla hasta su habitación y llenarla de mimos y besos, ya cuando estuviera sobria se encargaría de decirle claramente que ella era su única dueña, que Wanda era el amor de su vida. Se durmieron juntas, aunque Natasha fue la última en dormirse pues se entretuvo en acariciar su mejilla mientras susurraba lindas palabras de amor en ruso.

Kurt arrastró de la mano a Warren, estaba en un pintoresco parque con grandes árboles y arbustos, el rubio no entendía nada, solo quería llegar pronto a casa.

— ¿Quieres? — preguntó Kurt mientras Warren lo miraba sin entender nada — ¿hacerlo en público? — ahora el muchacho de mechones azules fue más directo y lo tomó por las solapas y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, el rubio no alcanzó a responder cuando Kurt lo lanzó al suelo y se puso a ahorcajas sobre él, Warren no se resistió y soltó algunos gemidos cuando Kurt comenzó a chupar su cuello mientras su mano estaba jugando peligrosamente con su intimidad.

Peter despertó cuando el sol le hizo cerrar los ojos, de inmediato sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, como si un fierro estuviera atravesado en su cerebro. Soltó un gruñido y estiró los brazos para encontrarse con Logan, pero el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío, ya estaba frío. Se levantó de golpe, sintiendo como si su cabeza estallara, soltó algunas maldiciones en alemán y se levantó en búsqueda de su novio.

No lo encontró por ningún lado, pero se detuvo a tomar un gran vaso de agua, sentía como el frío líquido corría por su garganta, pero soltó el vaso de golpe cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe.

— Jesús me asustaste — soltó Peter mientras se giraba para encontrarse con Logan, su novio lo miró y saludó con un simple gesto mientras dejaba algunas bolsas sobre la mesa.

Peter fue hasta él y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso, pero Logan le corrió la cara y al platinado se le estrujó el corazón, sentía como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así y no sabía como reaccionar.

Se sentó en silencio mientras Logan le daba un vaso de leche con chocolate, su favorita, y le extendía algo de comida, unas donas con glaseado rosado.

Pese a aquellos detalles, Logan no hablaba nada y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Peter sentía que era como la última comida de un condenado a pena de muerte, quizás sólo le estaba dando sus favoritos para terminar con él, ahora quería llorar la dona había perdido sabor y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar.

— Perdón — pidió Peter con la mirada gacha.

— Aha — Logan soltó dejando la taza en la mesa — ¿por qué estás pidiendo perdón?

— Por haber besado a Peter, no significó nada de verdad — levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que Logan lo miraba más serio que antes — por favor, no termines conmigo, no lo volveré a hacer, sólo fue un juego, si quieres no lo vuelvo a ver, pero no me dejes — y sin pensarlo ya estaba llorando.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, mierda — escuchó como Logan gruñía y a los pocos segundos lo estaba rodeando con sus brazos, eso sólo intensificó el llanto de Peter — cariño escúchame — tomó con cariño las mejillas de Peter y limpió con cuidado sus lágrimas — no estoy enojado por eso, quizás un poquito celoso pero eso no fue lo que me molestó — besó sus labios de forma fugaz — estoy enojado porque lo que hiciste fue irresponsable, no puedes beber de esa forma, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría haber pasado si algún idiota se hubiera aprovechado de tu vulnerabilidad.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí cariño de verdad, y no vuelvas a repetir que quiero terminar contigo, no será tan fácil librarte de mí — le dio un juguetón golpeteo en la nariz — y de verdad no estoy molesto por tu beso con Peter — lo quedó mirando de forma seria — ese mocoso jamás te besaría como yo — ahora se acercó a su oído dándole un mordisco — ni te haría el amor como yo — Peter sintió como un escalofrío subía por su columna vertebral.

Se siguieron dando algunos besos en el sillón, de esos que los dejaba sin aliento, pero Peter no podía más.

— Jimmy me duele la cabeza — expresó Peter cerrando los ojos - sabía que Logan odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma.

— Hey no te pases de listo — le dio una nalgada juguetona — iré por algunas pastillas y un vaso de agua.

A los pocos minutos llegó con lo dicho, luego acurrucó a Peter sobre su pecho y acarició sus cabellos hasta el que muchacho se quedó dormido, con cuidado lo llevó hasta la cama, estaba seguro de que con algo de descanso ya estaría mejor, el mismo había vivido resacas peores a esa, pero Raven sabía preparar algunos tónicos excéntricos pero efectivos contra esos males.

Logan estaba leyendo un libro cuando sintió unos cálidos besos en su cuello, soltó una risa ronca mientras Peter riendo le daba algunas lamidas.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor cachorrito? — preguntó de forma cariñosa.

— Si, todo gracias a los cuidados de daddy — expresó Peter riendo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Logan, para luego comérselo a besos — Logan, quiero que me muestres como me besas y follas mejor que Peter — pidió el muchacho de cabellos platinados y Logan no necesito que le rogaran, pues a los pocos segundos ya lo tenía de espaldas en suelo, mientras le levantaba la camiseta, para luego dejar besos por sus caderas, descendiendo hasta tomar el miembro del más joven, quien con los ojos cerrados solo soltaba algunos gemidos.

El día domingo Logan y Peter acompañaron a Laura a su primer partido de fútbol, la pequeña desde hace algunas semanas tomaba clases y ese sería su primer partido oficial.

Pero no sólo estaban su padre y su padrastro, como ahora solía llamar a Peter para que el muchacho se sonrojara ante esas palabras, también estaba su abuelo Erik y su padrino, aunque por molestar también lo llamaba abuelo. Y finalmente estaba sus tías Wanda y Nat, definitivamente toda su familia llamaba la atención y Laura se sentía absolutamente orgullosa y querida de que su extraña y curiosa familia estuviera con ella, así que jugó como nunca, mostró todas sus habilidades con el balón y finalmente logró darle el primer gol a su equipo.

El partido finalizó, ganando el equipo de Laura, quien a la primera persona que fue a abrazar fue a Peter, haciendo que Logan gruñera mientras le dedicaba un mohín, Peter y Laura soltaron una sonrisa identidad, que al mayor hizo que se le derritiera el corazón, realmente ahora tenía frente a él a los dos amores de sus vidas.

— No te enojes papi, te no quitaré a Peter — explicó Laura riendo, haciendo que Peter riera aún más fuerte, mientras Logan se encargaba de tomarla entre sus brazos y darle cosquillas.

Todos fueron a comer dónde Laura quiso, celebraron su triunfo, Peter quería atesorar ese momento, no quería pensar en el futuro ni en la inminente amenaza, de lo único que estaba seguro es que la felicidad si existía y definitivamente ahora la tenía frente a sus ojos, con un amado novio y una niña que quería como si fuera su hija, viendo a su hermana sonreír de forma tonta frente a una mujer que la miraba como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, y finalmente su padre, quien parecía haber recobrado el alma y la cordura gracias a Charles, quien sabía muy bien amaba a su padre y él y su melliza, definitivamente la felicidad existía.

La semana avanzaba tranquila, demasiada para el gusto de Peter, se sentía intranquilo al no haber obtenido noticias de Trask o Stryker. De todas formas, esa tarde se reunirían con sus abogados para afinar detalles, pues debían estar alertas, ya que en cualquier momento se vendrían los problemas, era obvio que aquellos dos hombres no se quedarían tranquilos.

Peter iba por uno de los pasillos, cuando lo tomaron fuertemente, no podía creer que frente a él estaba Trask, quien además le exigió que lo acompañara hasta tu oficina, Peter tragó duro y aceptó, estaba seguro de que dentro de la universidad no le podían hacer nada.

— Peter Lehnsherr quiero que convenzas a tu estúpido novio de renunciar o los voy a destruir.

— Me importa una mierda, no me vas a convencer jodido bastardo — dio una sonrisa torcida - no olvides de quien soy hijo.

— No, y no me interesa — Trask soltó una risa — pero si no haces lo que te digo, no solo los destruiré a ustedes — soltó un suspiro - haré que tus dos tontos amigos se vean dañados y no solo eso, se muy bien lo que ocurre entre Wilson y Stark-Rogers, a ellos también los destruiré — Peter intentó hablar — no cariño, ni te atrevas — solo ten presente que tu círculo puede salir sumamente dañado — dio algunas zancadas hasta estar a su lado — agradece que soy un hombre generoso — lo tomó de la barbilla — podría exigirte otro tipo de favores.

Peter le dio un empujón y salió corriendo, mientras Trask no dejaba de gritarle que pensara muy bien en sus amigos.

El platinado no se vio con la capacidad de asistir a la clase de la señorita Hill, en ese momento necesitaba procesar todo lo ocurrido, no quería que nadie se viera afectado, tampoco entendía porque Trask y Stryker querían destruir a su novio, pero él no los dejaría, nadie se metía con su hombre, él era capaz de sacar colmillos y garras para protegerlo.

Dio un suspiro y arrugó su lata de soda, ya había pensado lo suficiente, había tomado un par de decisiones, nadie se vería afectado, no al menos por su culpa. Quizás algunas personas sufrirían, quizás el mismo, pero no dejaría que nadie saliera herido, sólo él.

Esa noche tuvieron una cena en la casa de Howlett, la señorita Frost llegó tan elegante como siempre, felicitando a Howlett por su casa, especialmente por su hija pues Emma la encontró encantadora.

Un poco después se hizo presente Murdock, aunque venía con un hombre de intimidante carácter que Peter intuyó que era Frank, el hombre pese a su aspecto algo tosco era bastante amable, pero por sobre todo, era realmente atento con Matt, Peter realmente se enterneció con la escena.

En cambio, Logan, se burló ganándose algunos golpeteos de Castle, mientras Murdock rodaba los ojos y Emma decía que esa era la razón por la cual no tenía novio, explicando que prefería los encuentros ocasionales.

Hablaron de la evidencia, de las posibles pruebas y de las formas de defenderse, realmente tenían todo a su favor, así que no debían preocuparse.

Peter sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero lo sabía disimular muy bien, él era realmente experto en eso. Sonrió como siempre,pero por dentro su cabeza estaba funcionando a mil por hora, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y muchos caerían, nadie se metía con Peter Django Lehnsherr mucho menos con las personas que más amaba, quizás el antiguo Peter se hubiera puesto a llorar aceptándolo pero él ahora era otro, uno que estaba dispuesto a afrontar y luchar contra todo, alguien que no necesitaba ser rescatado, ya lo habían hecho lo suficiente, ahora era él quien los libraría de esos jodidos bastardos.


	21. Capítulo 20

Peter se encontraba en su universidad, sentado en un barandal mientras mascaba con fuerzas algunas golosinas, estaba estresado y enojado, era muy raro ver a Peter Lehnsherr, de hecho, muy pocas personas lo habían visto en esa faceta y era una copia idéntica, incluso más demoníaca que su padre, Wanda decía que tenía al mismísimo infierno dentro de él y por lo mismo, sólo dejaba escapar a los demonios ocasionalmente.

Hizo una sonrisa socarrona, estaba seguro de que Trask ni Stryker sabían con quién se estaban metiendo, comprendía que se veía como un muchacho frágil y lo fue, pero también fue educado en un ambiente que lo hizo ser fuerte, incluso cruel, Erik podría haber sido un excelente profesor.

Además, ahora ¿Quién podría pararlo? Cuando detrás de él tenía a una hermosa familia y a un importante grupo de amigos, ahora no temía a nada, había quedado atrás el Peter tímido y con miedo de apenas respirar, que tenía que aguantarse cada miseria con tal de seguir adelante con sus planes, ahora tenía dinero y poder, pero no sólo eso, también confianza e inteligencia, para aplastar a aquellas ratas que lo habían amenazado a él, al amor de su vida e incluso a sus mejores amigos, no se contendría.

Se levantó de un salto mientras reía, tarareando una canción de _Depeche Mode_ se fue del lugar pues ya tenía su cabeza en orden y todo saldría magníficamente bien, y legal, aunque no descartaba cometer algunas acciones ilegales para dicho cometido y realmente, no se avergonzaba en lo más mínimo.

Llegó a casa de Logan, dejó la mochila tirada en algún lugar y se sentó de forma ruidosa mientras Logan dejaba su libro y lo miraba curioso, Peter estaba extraño desde hace algunos días y definitivamente ahora estaba ligeramente preocupado.

—Pet ¿todo bien? — preguntó quitándose los anteojos de lectura.

— Maravilloso, ¿es un día lindo no?

— Ok, haré como que te creo — expresó Logan haciendo que Peter le diera una sonrisa traviesa mientras prendía la televisión, aunque su atención fue a su móvil, pues el chico comenzó a teclear rápidamente, mientras hacía gestos y no dejaba de escucharse como llegaban mensajes una y otra vez.

Logan se estaba exasperando, pero no quería caer en el juego, evitaría una pelea si ese era el objetivo de Peter. Además, definitivamente ese muchacho tenía algo malo en la cabeza y prefería no meterse en aquel torbellino de pensamientos. Miró la hora, expresando que iría por Laura y que traería la cena, Peter sólo asistió sin siquiera levantar la mirada de su móvil y Logan definitivamente estaba a punto de encararlo.

La cantarina voz de Laura se escuchó, la pequeña buscaba a Peter para contarle que habían comprado un pastel de fresas para el postre, pero en ningún momento escuchó respuesta haciendo que la castaña hiciera un mohín al no encontrar a su niñero y nuevo papi, como le decía algunas veces.

Logan se apretó el puente de la nariz, se sentía preocupado y enojado, realmente no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, él también estaba nervioso por el juicio que sería el lunes siguiente, confiaba en Murdock y en Frost y aún así temía del resultado, pero más preocupado estaba por Peter, desde hace días se veía despreocupado y ajeno a la realidad, temía que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Logan arrugó la nota que Peter le había dejado, el menor indicaba que no llegaría a casa esa noche, que no lo esperara. El profesor realmente estaba ofuscado, algo herido y algo molesto.

Llamó a los amigos de Peter esperando saber de él, sólo quería saber que estaba bien, no es que lo quisiera controlar o algo por el estilo, pero tenía miedo. Incluso se atrevió a preguntar a Charles, que de seguro estaba con el idiota de Erik, pero nadie tenía idea de donde estaba el mocoso, lo cual sólo provocaba más ansiedad en el mayor, quien, resignado, se sentó junto a Laura a mirar alguna tonta película infantil. Un par de horas después su hija se había dormido, él se encontraba acariciando sus cabellos mientras miraba un documental, su atención estaba en cualquier parte y no soltaba su teléfono, esperando alguna respuesta de Peter.

Pero al marcar al teléfono este de inmediato lo enviaba al buzón de voz, indignado cortaba la llamada y finalmente, su noche prácticamente la pasó sin dormir, pensando en los peores escenarios, pensando cada escenario peor al anterior.

El día sábado pasó tranquilo, Laura preguntó un par de veces por Peter y Logan no tuvo más que responder que el muchacho estaba ocupado, cuando en realidad, no tuvo información de él, sólo el escueto mensaje de Warren que informaba que Peter había estado en el departamento, que se había cambiado de ropa y había salido rápidamente, apenas cruzando saludos, al menos sabía que seguía vivo.

— Logan estás siendo paranoico — explicó Strange, porque si, era tanta la desesperación de Logan que incluso se había comunicado con el terapeuta de Peter, quizás Stephen sabría si había algo mal con su chico, temía que tanta presión le estuviera pasando la cuenta.

— Él está bien — informó Ross tomando un sorbo de cerveza — relájate hombre, quizás sólo necesitaba algo de espacio — tomó otro sorbo — Stephen todavía los necesita y huye algunas veces. El médico sólo rodó los ojos y se bebió de golpe lo que había en su vaso, haciendo que Everett se riera por aquella inmadura actitud, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

El profesor quedó algo más tranquilo luego de aquella charla, agradeció aún avergonzado de que la pareja lo hubiera recibido, quizás realmente estaba siendo paranoico y lo mejor sería esperar tranquilamente. Fue hasta la mansión de Erik, pues había dejado a Laura con sus ahora abuelitos políticos, la niña ya los trataba de esa forma y al parecer disfrutaba de una forma realmente extraña el ajedrez, pues su nueva obsesión era que tanto Erik como Charles le enseñaran, ambos respaldan que Laura tenía mucho potencial.

— Avísame si sabes algo de mi hijo — pidió Erik dándole un abrazo, dejando a un consternado Logan — y gracias por todo James, se lo mucho que te preocupas por él — Logan realmente pensó que se avecinaba el fin del mundo, no podía creer que Erik le dijera esas palabras.

— Cuídate Logan, el lunes estaremos con ustedes — ahora fue el turno de Charles para tomarlo entre sus brazos y Erik no alcanzó a protestas pues en ese momento Laura lo tenía sumido en un gran abrazo.

Logan dio un respingo cuando unos fríos brazos lo tomaron con fuerza, rápidamente encendió la lampara de su mesa de noche, escuchando las protestas del menor.

Se encontró con unos platinados cabellos revueltos, una mejilla algo roja y un fuerte aroma a whiskey y cigarros. El muchacho rápidamente le regaló una sonrisa, mientras cerraba los ojos y protestaba que se quería esconder en su pecho.

— Jimmy abrázame — comenzó a pedir como un niño pequeño.

— Pet ¡¿Qué mierda?! — preguntó entre enojado y preocupado mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar su cuerpo — ¿dónde estaba?

— En un lugar — se puso serio — no quiero hablar James Howlett. Si quieres me voy a mi departamento — explicó Peter manteniéndole la mirada, para levantarse de la cama y ponerse la camiseta que había dejado tirada en el piso.

— No Peter, ven aquí — pidió Logan mientras lo tironeaba de un brazo haciéndolo caer en su cuerpo, para luego tomarlo fuertemente, impidiendo su escape —solo responde una pregunta ¿estás bien?

— Si cariño, mejor que nunca — explicó Lehnsherr con decisión en su mirada, sólo que Logan percibió cierta decisión que antes no había visto.

— Ok cariño, confió en ti — le dio un juguetón beso y una lamida en la mejilla, haciendo que Peter chillara riendo.

El domingo tuvieron una última reunión, sus testigos y abogados se reunieron para armar un excelente discurso, sin cabos sueltos, sabían que se enfrentaban a enemigos importantes y no los dejarían ganar. Peter estaba sentado en el marco de una ventana, mitad de su cuerpo adentro y la otra afuera, no los estaba tomando realmente en cuenta, estaba disfrutando de algunas golosinas mientras su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, todos notaron su actitud, pero Peter no se veía nervioso, más bien era todo lo contrario, se veía tan calmado que llegaba a asustar, por otro lado, Logan estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Se despidieron con un beso, el menor de los Lehnsherr había decidido que lo mejor sería pasar ese día en casa de su padre junto a su hermana, que debían estar despejados para el día del juicio. Ambos sabían que en el peor de los escenarios realmente no perdían nada, aun así, no le querían dar el gusto a Trask ni a Stryker.

Los Lehnsherr llegaron hasta la universidad, Peter iba con unos anteojos y su acostumbrada ropa rota, desentonando totalmente con el resto de los presentes que iban ad hoc a un juicio, pero a Peter no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Logan casi se desmaya al ver el mensaje en la camiseta de Peter _"Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum"_ , realmente su chico tenía un serio problema en la cabeza, aunque probablemente ni entendieran la traducción de aquel mensaje.

— Vamos bebé, esos imbéciles nos esperan — tomó por las solapas a Logan y estampó un beso.

El juicio académico sería en uno de los salones de la universidad, cerrado al público en general, aunque prácticamente todo el alumnado y profesores estaban al pendiente del fallo. Sólo estarían los profesores y los testigos los cuales eran muchos y muy variados.

Sus testigos eran bastante importantes, tenían al mismísimo multimillonario y tecnólogo Anthony Stark junto al reconocido pintor Steve Rogers, ambos estaban ahí y no precisamente contentos, pues Peter se había encargado de contarles de las amenazas de Trask, así que la pareja, además, levantaría otras acusaciones, nadie se metía con su hijo. También estaban Stephen Strange y Everett Ross, Raven Darkholme, Wade Wilson, y sus amigos, Peter, Wade y Kurt.

Toda la comisión universitaria esperaba ansioso a los principales involucrados, pues tanto el director Stryker como TRask brillaban por su ausencia. El primero en llegar fue Bolivar, el hombre se veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya se daba por ganado y Logan sólo quería botarle un par de dientes.

Minutos después llegó un apurado Stryker. El hombrecito se veía pálido, el sudor corría por su cara, viéndose más que nervioso, Peter lo quedó mirando fijamente mientras mostraba una burlesca sonrisa en su rostro, realmente daba escalofríos y Logan no entendía que mierda estaba pasando, sólo le tomó la mano más bien buscando su tranquilidad, no la de Peter, pues su mocoso se veía más que calmado.

— Este juicio se cancela — Stryker pidió la palabra y de golpe soltó aquella frase haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos sin entender nada — me retracto de mis palabras y mi acusación, soy consciente de los daños que pude haber causado al creerle al profesor Trask, pongo ante este comité la decisión de mi permanencia en este cargo — finalizó el hombre sentándose de golpe mientras todos en el salón habían ahogado la respiración y miraban consternados, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, el único que seguía tranquilo era Peter, quien sonreía jugueteando con el chicle en su boca.

Trask se levantó de golpe y comenzó a interrogar al director quien lo ignoró olímpica y prácticamente salió corriendo del salón.

— Comisión pido seguir con este juicio — gritó Trask enojado golpeando la mesa. Todos los miembros de la comisión se miraron entre sí, para finalmente asistir con la cabeza comenzando así la tanda de pruebas.

Frost y Murdock iban a protestar pero Peter les asistió con una sonrisa en la cara, pidiéndole que continuaran con el conducto regular.

Básicamente fue el relato de Trask versus el relato de todos los testigos y la férrea defensa de Emma y Matt, todos coincidían que Peter y Logan jamás compartieron salón de clases ni tampoco lo harían, que había sido una relación consentida y que jamás hubo abuso de poder, incluso Strange testificó bajo su labor como médico terapeuta mientras Ross dio su palabra bajo su cargo público.

La comisión pidió salir a todos del salón, para así tomar una decisión.

Logan seguía algo nervioso, no quería que Peter se viera involucrado en problemas, pero su mocoso sólo reía divertido y lo abrazaba pidiéndole que estuviera en calma.

— Hijo, ¿tuviste algo que ver? — preguntó Erik susurrando al oído de su hijo, aunque Logan lo alcanzó a escuchar.

— Aha — fue lo único que respondió Peter después les explico — finalizó mirando tanto a su novio como a su padre.

A los pocos minutos el comité universitario les pidió ingresar al salón, mientras la señorita Danvers tomaba la palabra.

— Bueno en vista de los testimonios y las pruebas ofrecidas ante este comité académico hemos decidido de forma unánime que las acusaciones expresadas por el director Stryker y Trask no tienen fundamento alguno y carecen de peso institucional, de forma que los señores Lehnsherr y Howlett no rompen con ninguna regla ni incumplen ningún apéndice del estatuto, por lo tanto, quedan libres de toda acusación y se les permite su incorporación inmediata tanto a sus actividades docentes como estudiantiles. Sólo se les solicita ser prudentes — finalizó la mujer de forma tranquila mientras abandonada el salón no sin antes dedicar una mirada molesta a Trask por haberla hecho perder su tiempo.

Tony se levantó de golpe al igual que su esposo, Rogers le prohibió el paso al profesor tomándolo fuertemente del brazo y llevándolo contra una muralla.

— Por cierto, señor Trask, le recomiendo que no se meta con nuestro hijo, ya sabe un consejo de amigo — pidió Rogers con una sonrisa amable, aunque su tono de voz señalaba que eso no era un consejo más bien toda una amenaza.

— Nosotros no somos tan pacientes — bajó el tono de su voz — ni legales — terminó Tony.

Trask sólo asistió apurado mientras salía del lugar, realmente todo había fallado, pero ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba.

— Chicos, afuera nos necesitan — dijo Peter riendo mientras arrastraba a sus amigos y su hermana, el resto no entendía nada y los chiquillos tenían sonrisas cómplices en el rostro.

Fuera del edificio universitario estaba lleno de muchachas y muchachos con alusivos carteles a los constantes abusos de poder de Bolivar Trask, los jóvenes cantaban y gritaban exigiendo su despido mientras el profesor intentaba escapar, sin embargo, estaba rodeado por estudiantes que encaraban sus actitudes mientras relataban situaciones en las cuales se habían visto envueltos desde humillaciones hasta vejaciones sexuales. Peter reía feliz cantando junto a sus amigos por el despido del profesor, denunciándolo públicamente.

Charles, Wade, Logan y Raven estaban consternados, no sabían que su colega realizaba ese tipo de prácticas y de inmediato tomarían acciones legales, aunque no fue necesario pues Carol se puso al lado de ellos observando todo, la mujer frunció el ceño y antes de que solicitarán una investigación la mujer dictaminó que sería llevado un juicio a la brevedad, solicitando a Charles y Raven ayuda para recabar testimonios, Trask prácticamente estaba en la calle y saldría de la peor forma, con una humillación pública por sus faltas académicas y personales.

Las cosas poco a poco se fueron calmando luego de que Danvers a viva voz gritaba las acciones que se llevarían a cabo, haciendo que los alumnos gritaran su nombre emocionados.

Todos abandonaron la universidad, había sido una mañana realmente pesada y necesitan algo de paz, los problemas habían quedado atrás y todo podría volver a la normalidad, aunque una nueva.

— Peter ¿qué pasó con Stryker? — Logan fue el primero en tomar la palabra mientras todos los presentes callaron esperando una respuesta, cada uno lleno de curiosidad.

— Digamos que todo el mundo tiene secretos oscuros, algunos más aberrantes que otros — expresó Peter con un tono de voz frío y una mirada inyectada en furia — algunos los saben esconder muy bien.

— Peter todo el orden — explicó Ross que veía entrando al salón — acaba de ser detenido.

— Eve, explícate ahora — solicitó Stephen.

— Pedofilia, ese bastardo esa un jodido pedófilo — explicó Everett mientras todos quedaban asombrados — Peter con ayuda de testigos protegidos obtuvieron información importante y me la ofrecieron.

— Wow que jodidos bastardos eran esos dos — explicó Charles aun sin creerlo — uno un pedófilo y otro un acosador abusivo, unas viles ratas.

— Y se metieron con la gente equivocada — dijo Peter riendo — ahora podemos dejar este tema tras, quiero algo de paz mental — explicitó Peter, mientras todos asistían y brindaban con sus copas el haber solucionado todo de la mejor forma.

Esa noche Charles y Erik se habían llevado a Laura, sabían que la pareja tenía mucho de que hablar y para eso necesitaban tranquilidad.

Logan tenía a Peter sentado en su regazo, daba besos por su cuello y jugueteaba con su camiseta intentando sacarla, Peter sólo gemía y reía, intentado que su novio lo tocara más y más.

— Pet ¿cómo lo hiciste?

— Secretos Jimmy, pero te prometo que me ayudó buena gente — explicó Peter — ¿confían en mí no? — el profesor asistió — entonces confía en que todo está arreglado, lo hicimos de forma legal y de paso acabamos con dos seres que estaban dañando nuestra sociedad — esbozo una enorme sonrisa — ahora daddy ¿me das mi premio?

Y Logan no necesito mayor invitación, no cuando Peter se estaba frotando sobre su erección mientras se abrazaba a su cuello dejando algunas mordidas en el lugar, haciendo que el profesor gimiera y se endureciera aún más.

Se levantó de golpe mientras Peter se enredaba en sus caderas, chocaron con algunas cosas, botaron otros tantos, pero sus labios jamás se separaron, sus lenguas se negaban a dejar de estar enredadas.

Depositó a Peter sobre la mullida cama y sin perder el tiempo se puso a horcajadas sobre él, terminando por retirar las pocas prendas de ropa que aún quedaban, mirando con cuidado la lechosa piel de su amado. Rápidamente comenzó a lamer y besar su torso, jugueteando con sus pezones mientras Peter soltaba gemidos pidiendo por más.

— Hey esto es injusto, yo también quiero ver tu cuerpo — exigió Peter gruñendo, haciendo que Logan entre risas se terminaba de desnudar, Peter ahogó un gemido mordiendo su labio al ver el marcado cuerpo de su novio, pese a su edad sus músculos estaban marcados como rocas, siendo especialmente candentes sus oblicuos, lugar que Peter se encargaría de marcar como suyos.

Logan en un ágil movimiento se fue a la entrepierna de Peter, besando en lugar dando lamidas candentes, metiéndose el miembro del menor en la boca, haciendo una maravillosa felación que a Peter lo tenía con los ojos cerrados y respiraciones cortas.

Cuando Peter estuvo al borde del orgasmo, el profesor lo alejó de golpe para luego ir con su juguetona lengua a aquella rosada entrada, succionó y besó el lugar, para luego meter uno, dos y hasta tres dedos, preparando con esmero la estrecha entrada de su novio, quien para ese entonces se deshacía entre gemidos y tan sólo pedía por más.

Pero en un inesperado acto, Peter cambió de posición dejando a Logan bajo su cuerpo, mirando de forma lasciva al profesor se fue introduciendo aquel gran miembro, para luego quedar sentado sobre su entrepierna, Logan realmente estaba disfrutando la vista y aquella pasional posición.

Peter lo comenzó a cabalgar de forma rítmica, Logan tomándolo fuertemente de las caderas comenzó con su propio vaivén, haciendo que ambos estuvieran delirando por el deseo y el éxtasis de las sensaciones previas al orgasmo.

Sus latidos aumentaron, sus mejillas estuvieron más rojas y poco a poco comenzaron a sentir aquella ya conocida sensación, Peter enterró sus uñas marcando los pectorales de Logan mientras el profesor hundió aún más sus dedos en sus caderas, ambos juntos llegaron al orgasmo gritando sus nombres y sollozando producto de la vorágine.

El platinado cayó rendido en el torso de Logan, quien lo acunó entre sus brazos, para luego levantar su barbilla tomando de forma tierna sus labios, se dieron un casto beso mientras reían ante aquel íntimo gesto.

— Te amo Logan.

— Y yo mucho más, mi hermoso y amado niñero — juntó sus naricitas en un tierno gesto, frotando como si de animalitos se tratasen, entre risas se abrazaron y ambos al fin sentían la tranquilidad.

No necesitaron más palabras, solo sentían sus latidos y respiraciones, se abrazaron aún más fuerte, sabiendo que aunque se habían conocido en particulares circunstancias, aunque habían vivido difíciles momentos, habían logrado sortear cada dificultad y ahora juntos saldrían adelante, pues ellos eran una familia, una gran y hermosa familia, con extraños tíos y tías, con sobreprotectores abuelitos y con los mejores amigos y conocidos que pudieran tener, pero todos eran su familia, su tribu y juntos sortearán cada dificultad y compartirán cada alegría. Respiraron profundo, al fin había paz.

 *** * * F I N * * ***


End file.
